Another Chance At the End
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Sakura was 12 when she moved away from Konoha. Six years later, she is back and is going into her senior year at Konoha High. All friends are happy to see her, all except one, Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently they didn't leave on good terms, and no one is ready to swallow their pride and make things better. Sakura has to deal with Sasuke's jealous girlfriend, and an ex boyfriend. Enjoy !
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer- I have no ownership of Naruto..**

 **Chapter 1- Home Sweet Home**

Everything still looked the same; nothing had changed in these six years. We drove by each house, and each one held a memory. I passed by her house, the first picture in my head was long blonde hair. I felt bad when I told her I was leaving. She cried so much, but I told her I would be back…even though she didn't believe me. I meant to keep in touch, but it was damn near impossible. I sighed as I passed by another house. The image of blonde spiky hair came into my head. He was almost as dramatic as her. I couldn't help but laugh softly. Tomorrow I will be faced with all of them again. At that moment I remembered the black hair...that was the hardest goodbye. The car passed his house; I wonder how he has been? I shook the thoughts away. As we pulled into the drive way I smiled. The memories came back. I stepped out the car onto the pavement.

"Home sweet home"

"You got that right kiddo" I looked up at my father. His arm was around my shoulder. We both looked at the place we called home.

"Can I get some help please?!" My father and I winced as she yelled from the other side of the car.

"Let's help before she kills us" he said as he grinned.

"Yeah" we laughed and went to help mom.

 **Normal POV**

"Finally we're done" the pink haired girl threw herself onto the beige couch in the living room.

"We had more stuff than I thought " the older male said as he dropped himself next to his daughter. He had darker pink hair and beard. He looked down at his daughter. She looked back up at him and smiled.

"You seem happy to be back?"

" yeah..I hated leaving"

"I know..but"

"I know it made the family better off..and we are back and that's what matters." Sakura smiled.

"Have you told Ino?"

"No I am going to surprise her at her house before school starts" Sakura said with the biggest grin. Her father laughed.

"I know she will be happy to see you"

"Yeah I just feel bad for not keeping in touch" Sakura pouted as she looked down.

" I know, but the time zone didn't help much, and hey you both tried"

"Yeah Sakura, you know what they say, it takes two to tango, remember?" Her mother walked out the kitchen. She had short blonde hair. She wiped her hands on her apron.

"Dinner is ready so come eat you two" her mother said as she looked at the two of them on the couch.

 **9 pm**

Sakura opened the door to her room. The room was still the same lavender color. Her bed was back in its same spot. She smiled. Her mom had made the bed. Her desk was back next to the windows. She threw herself on her bed and smiled. She couldn't contain the excitement to see her friends again. She couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous. She took out an outfit for school that day and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be crazy, she already knew it.

 **7 am**

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, brown boots and a brown and white shirt that fell off her shoulders. Her hair fell behind her back. She smiled and grabbed her bag. She ran down stairs.

"Bye, I'll see you guys later!"

"Sakura what about break-" the door slammed. Her mom sighed.

"Give her a break, she is excited to be back."

"She is definitely your child." Her mother pointed the spoon at her husband as he laughed.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura ran past the houses until she reached hers. She smiled as she looked over thw hite house. Nothing had changed. She took a deep breath and knocked on the Yamanaka's door. She waited patiently for it to be answered.

"How can I-oh my goodness!" Before Sakura could say anything, she was embraced in a big hug by Ino's father. She smiled.

"Long time no see" She said as she was squished in his embrace.

" You got that right! Look at you, all grown up!"

"Hey dad who are you-" Ino dropped the brush on the ground as she looked at her. Ino scanned the pinkette.

"Sakura!" Ino ran down the stairs so fast and embraced her.

"Ino!" They both hugged each other tightly.

"When did you get back?" Ino couldn't believe she was really back.

"Yesterday, I didn't tell you cause I wanted to surprise you" Sakura smiled.

"Well you certainly surprised me, come up stairs I need to finish getting ready." Sakura followed Ino in the familiar home. Whenever her parents were gone, this is where Sakura was. She went into the room. She scanned the pink room. Each thing was in the same place.

"Your room hasn't changed I see" Sakura said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, but you sure have! Look at you, you're beautiful! You let your hair grow, and you sure filled out, took you long enough." Ino remarked.

"Watch it pig" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

Ino laughed. She grabbed her boots and began to put them on. Sakura scanned Ino. She sure had grown as well. She had the perfect hour glass shape, with long blonde hair. Her eyes were piercing blue. She wore blue ripped jeans and white see through fabric shirt with a pink tank top underneath.

"Ino you sure are beautiful" Sakura said happily.

"That is true, but with you around I might have competition for prettiest girl in school"

"Oh please " Sakura waved her hand dismissively. Ino grabbed her bag and opened her bed room door.

"Come on we need to get to school." Both girls made it down stairs.

"Hey girls, come, we need to take a picture."

"Dad must we do this every year" Ino whined.

"Yes, your mother would kill me if I missed this, and besides when was the last time you took this picture with Sakura." Both girls smiled.

"Fine fine" both girls wrapped their arms around each other and smiled. Ino's father took the picture.

"Alright! Sakura your parents are home?"

"Yeah they are off the next few days to settle in"

"I'll take the trip to them today; you girls have a good day at school"

"Bye!" both girls said as they made their way to the garage. When Ino opened the garage door, Sakura gasped.

"You have a car? !"

" yeah it was a sweet 16 gift from my parents."

"Will you kill me?" Sakura said skeptically. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shut up forehead and get in" the girls entered the car and made their way to Konoha high. As they approached the building, Sakura couldn't help but feel herself become very nervous.

 _It's now or never_ she thought to herself. As Ino parked the car she took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Ready" they both stepped out and began to walk to the main entrance.

"Oi Ino-" they both turned around and we're greeted by a brown haired boy. His hair was messy and he had two red marks on his face.

"Sakura?!"

"The one and only" She said happily. Kiba ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug. She laughed.

"I didn't know you were coming back"

"Well surprise! " Kiba smiled as he looked at her.

"You look great! Does anyone else know you're here?" Kiba said as he made his way next to Ino.

"No just-" She was cut off as Kiba placed his arm around Ino.

"Are you two?" Sakura stated as she pointed her finger back and forth from one another.

"Yeah since junior year" Ino said happily.

"Wow," Sakura smiled, "I'm so happy for you guys!" Kiba and Ino blushed. Kiba cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Ino, I need to meet up with the guys, I'll see you in class?" Kiba kissed her quickly. Ino smiled and blushed lightly. Sakura smiled as they looked at each other.

"Sakura, see you in class" he smiled and walked off.

"Oh Kiba!" Ino yelled. He turned around. "Don't tell anyone" She said as she pointed to Sakura. He nodded and kept walking.

"I could imagine everyone's face when they find out" Ino said happily.

"They'll probably be mad that I didn't keep in touch."

"No they won't, we all missed you" She grabbed Sakura's hand and began to walk into the school. Sakura shoved the worried feelings to the side and made her way to the office. She had gotten a lot of welcome backs and long time no sees. She got her schedule and waited outside the class. Ino had went in and sat next to Kiba. Sakura began to breathe in and out.

She was startled when she heard a voice.

"Hey are you ready?" She turned to see a man with white hair and a face mask on. He use to be one of the teachers at Konoha Middle school. He was her homeroom teacher. She was happy to have him again. She smiled softly.

"Yeah Mr. Hatake, just nervous."

"Come come" he said softly.

"Guys, we have a returning student" everyone was confused at first, but as soon as she walked through the door, everyone gasped.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled from across the room.

"Sakura" Hinata said softly. She had missed her best friend. Tenten smiled as she entered the room, _finally some normality_ , Tenten thought to herself. Sakura smiled as she scanned the room. And there he was. His eyes wide and mouth slightly gasped open.

 _Sasuke..._

"Hey everyone, long time no see" She smiled as she greeted the class.

"Now Sakura, may you please take a seat, oh look" he pointed to Sasuke. "Open seat right there" Sasuke took a deep breath and moved the chair far from him. Sakura frowned by his actions. She walked over to the seat and sighed.

Naruto turned his chair.

"Sakura, I didn't know you came back" Naruto said happily. She scanned him, he looked the same, just a little older, and his hair was longer.

"I thought I would surprise you guys! I thought you would be happy to see me" She looked to her side. "Well almost all of you" Sasuke tched and rolled his eyes. She took a deep breath.

"How about you turn around and pay attention before you get in trouble on the first day" She said to Naruto. He sighed and turned around. He missed her, yeah he had a crush on her before, but it was different now. Before she had left, she had made it clear that they would never be together and he grew to accept that. Now, he was having a problem with a certain girl, but that was a story for another time. She took out her notebook and ripped a piece of paper off. She began to write on it. She slid it towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down and sighed. He opened the note and read it.

 _What's your problem?_

Sasuke sighed and wrote on the note. He slid it back to her. She looked down and read it.

 _We will talk later; meet me before lunch under the staircase._

She took a deep breath and sighed. She continued the rest of the class in silence; she knew he would be the worse one to deal with. But she wasn't going to run into his arms and ask for forgiveness. Nope, he wasn't really a team player before. As they left class, she was about to talk to him, but was startled as a girl pushed past her and wrapped her arms around him. At that very moment, she felt her heart clench. Sasuke noticed and was about to approach her. She put her books close to her and made her way to her next class.

 **With Sasuke**

"Get off" He said to the red headed girl.

"Oh come on baby"

"I'm not in the mood Karin" Sasuke glared at her. She wore black glasses, long red hair, tight black jeans with a black crop top.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Reasons" Karin looked at the pink haired girl walking away. She scanned her and sucked her teeth.

"You know, you always treat me like this. We have been together for what 6 months and you still treat me like this!" She began to cause a scene. Sasuke sighed and cursed.

"Karin-"

"Be in a better mood and I'll see you later" She kissed his cheek and she walked away. Sasuke sighed. He didn't expect to see her again. He went to his next class and awaited the time to see her.

 **12:30 pm**

Sasuke stood under the staircase awaiting the pinketee. He had to do this without having Karin find out. He looked around and there he saw her. Her pink hair bouncing every time she took a step. She looked around and spotted him. Her lips were in a flat line, her eyes were dark, she looked annoyed. He took a deep breath.

"Hi" She said in a mono tone.

"Hey." He said dryly. He didn't know how he felt about seeing her again

"So, mind telling me why we are meeting like this. To be honest it is a tad bit sketchy." She said as she leaned on the wall. Sasuke noticed a new form of confidence in her stance, something she lacked before leaving.

"I can't be seen with you" Sakura laughed softly.

"Well that was blunt. Is it because of your girlfriend?" She decided to be blunt back. His eyes widened slightly.

"I guess, almost everyone knows there is some bad blood between us"  
"I came back, thinking we could, you know, get past that, but then I remembered, you dwell on the past" She said as she huffed. "Look, enjoy your little girlfriend, I didn't come back for this" She began to walk away. Sasuke thought about stopping her, but he knew it would be of no good. He ran a hand through his hair.

 **With Sakura**

She sped away from him.

"What's his problem?" She yelled as she kept walking. She knew how they left weren't on good terms but come on! She put her back against the wall and sighed. "I'm stronger than this, I have grown from him, from how I was" She took a deep breath and made her way to the lunch room. Even if Sasuke had a problem with her, doesn't mean she should let it ruin her time with her friends.

She looked around and found a table with everyone. She smiled and made her way next to Hinata. Next to Hinata was Tenten, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. In front of them were Kiba, Naruto, and Shino.

"So Sakura" Sakura looked towards Tenten. She still wore her hair in two buns, but she sure grown. She was always one year older than everyone. She was always wearing a pair of cargo pants and tank top.

"Yeah Tenten?"  
"How was America?"  
"It was" Sakura had to think about it for a second. "It was different. Everyone is very **very** nice, it's just different from here you know?"

"Did you like it better than here" Naruto said as he pouted.

"Of course not! I was dying to come back!"

"Okay good! Hope you didn't replace me" Ino said with the most dramatic face.

"Ino please, I knew my real family was back here in Japan."

"We missed you a lot Sakura" Hinata said softly. Sakura looked her over and smiled. She noticed she let her hair grow out, she was so developed and so beautiful. She still wore a baggy purple sweater. Sakura couldn't help but notice Naruto looking at her. She decided to dismiss it for now.

"I missed all of you. When my parents told me that we would be coming back, I screamed!." Everyone laughed.

"Did you meet anyone over there" Ino wiggled her eye brows. Sakura rolled her eyes. That was certainly something she didn't want to talk about. Ino read her face and decided to change the subject.

"Oh, how was the food?" Ino said happily. The group began to talk all throughout lunch. Sakura hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

The rest of the school day progressed and before they realized, it was 2:30 pm. As Sakura was in her locker, she was startled by Ino calling her name from down the hall.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura turned around and looked at the blonde.

"Join Cheerleading with me!"

"Forget it!" Sakura said as she slammed her locker shut.

"Oh come on! You would be perfect; besides we need another captain, and the last thing I want is Karin to be captain with me" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Karin?"

"Yeah, Sasuke girl….friend. Red hair, black glasses, wears clothes too tight for her" Ino said trying to make her laugh.

"Is that right?" Sakura said with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah.."  
"I mean, it has been a while since we did anything together. And while I was overseas I did do cheerleading" Sakura said proudly.

"So will you come to try outs?!" Ino said happily.

"Fine fine, what time are-"

"NOW!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the gym. As soon as they made it, Sakura was pushed inside the gym.

"Is there any more- Ino?" The coach looked at Ino and the girl at her side.

"I have someone, who" She took a deep breath. "Can try out for captain"  
"Ino we might just make it Ka-"

"Give her a chance!" Ino whined. The woman sighed. Sakura looked at the coach. She had black short hair and wore a black and red jumper suit. She looked mean, yet gentle at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Fine fine. What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno, I just came back from America. I did Cheerleading overseas and competed in championships" The coach's eye brow raised.

"Is that so? Well nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Coach Shizune! Let me see what you're made of." Sakura nodded. They threw a uniform at Sakura. She went to the back and changed. As She walked out, Ino couldn't help but smile. There she was. Red and Black one piece uniform. The sleeves were long and the uniform was tight as ever. Across her Chest were three big letters in black, **KHS**. Her long pink hair was now in a pony tail. Her bangs were pushed the side and she smiled.

"Put music on!" The coach yelled. Sakura took a minute to feel the music and there she went. Her Hips began to sway with the music, and she began to move her arms to the music. As the music got close to the drop, she positioned herself and began to do flips across the floor, from two hands, to one hand, to flipping with her arms close to her chest. On the last flip, she fell into a split and put her hands in the air. The girls cheered. Ino ran to her and smiled.

"Yes! That was so awesome! Coach! If our girls did that, do you know how hype the games would be!" Ino knew she had this in the bag.

"Overseas, were you captain?"

"Well yeah, I had to make sure all the girls had the moves down to a T. If you make me coach, I can guarantee they will learn each step." Sakura said confidently.

"Well, we will test this. You will work next to Ino, and if we get through the first game, with no mistakes, and a flawless victory, you may be captain. So you must work hard, and keep good grades. Okay?"  
"Of course!" Sakura said happily

"Alright, this concludes try outs for today! List will be posted by Friday. Dismissed!" The coach left the gym. Ino was hugging Sakura.

"We get to be together on the team! Aren't you excited!?"  
"Yeah, I just didn't think I would have to go through all this girlyness again"

"Please, you love it secretly!" Ino said teasing Sakura.

"Come on, we have to go flaunt this uniform!"

"How about no, and I am going to go change." Before Ino could protest, Sakura left the gym to go get changed in the locker room.

Sakura was changing happily, but was soon pushed against the locker.

"Excuse me!" Sakura yelled

"Excuse you is right, who do you think you are?"

"The better question is who are you!?" Sakura pushed her off. "What gives you the right to come to me, push me and talk to me like I'm shit" Sakura grabbed her bag.

"Listen here!" Karin grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Let me go!"

"You stay away from my Sasuke, you understand? You are nothing and will always be nothing. You may be getting the title of cheerleading captain, but mark my words, I will make your life a living hell." Sakura was fed up. She snatched her wrist and pushed Karin against the locker.

"You listen here missy, you are playing games with the wrong girl. You can keep Sasuke, I could care less. But watch who you threaten!" Sakura got off of her and made her way out the locker room.

"Sakura is everything okay?!" Ino asked nervously.

"Yeah, let's go" Sakura marched out the main doors of the High school. Ino and Sakura made their way to Ino's car. The drive as silent at first.

"Are you going to talk or-"

"Who does she think she is!?" Sakura blurted out.

"Who?"  
"Karin or what ever! She had the audacity to come in the locker room and threaten me! Saying oh Stay away from Sasuke" Sakura mocked her voice. "Bull shit, the last thing I care about is him! He has a stick up his ass and that's not my problem!" Sakura folded her arms and pouted as Ino kept driving.

"Sakura, what happened between you two, when you left."

"Not important" Sakura said as she shifted in her seat. Ino sighed.

"Look, when you are ready to talk, I'm here. But I am telling you now, if things escalate with Karin, please let me know. She is kind of crazy and besides" Ino put the car in park as she reached the front of Sakura's house.

"Karin can realize competition when she sees it"

"But I don't even want Sasuke" Ino raised her eyebrow.

"I was talking about the captain role.." Ino smirked. Sakura grunted and undid her seat belt.

"Either way, she needs to relax. I am not the one!" Sakura said with her fist clenched. "I am very different. I am not the same girl who left here six years ago, and people better realize" Ino sighed.

"Okay solider, go in the house and relax, call me if you need me okay?"

"Yeah" Sakura smiled. "Thanks for driving me, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll come pick you up"  
"You don't have to do that"

"Nah I want to! So shut up and I will see you first thing tomorrow!"  
"What ever" Sakura rolled her eyes and left the car. Ino drove off. Sakura took a deep breath and went inside her house. She smiled. Her dad was on the couch watching TV. She smelt food and knew her mom was cooking.

"I'm Home!"  
"How was school?" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine I guess"  
"Saw all your friends?"  
"Of course"

"Were they happy to see you?" Her father asked. Sakura decided to push Sasuke to the side.

"Of course!" She said proudly.

"Well go change and come eat okay" Her mother said. Sakura smiled and made her way upstairs. Sakura knew this was only going to be the beginning of a very weird senior year. God only knows what was going to happen to her.

 ** _A/N: So I know I am writing another Sasusaku fic right now, but I couldn't help but want to relive my high school years.(more of what I dreamt high school would be like lol) But Here you go, I do intend on this being long with multiple POV's as well as couples. So please, stay tuned, enjoy the ride and thank you all for tuning in to one of my stories! Please leave a review telling me what you think. As always, I will see you, in the next Chapter! (Thought of markiplier…lol)_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	2. Text Me

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto..**

 **Chapter 2- Text me**

Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the time.

"Where is she?" Sakura mumbled. It was Already 7:45, classes started at 8:25. As soon as Sakura was about to call Ino, she heard a beep outside. Sakura sighed, grabbed her bag and made her way outside.

"What took you so long?"

"Do you think this face is easy?" Ino said as she pointed to her face. "I may be flawless, but everything needs a few tweaks here and there."

"Shut up" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. She opened the door and went into the car. The girls began to make their way to school. They laughed and said jokes here and there. Sakura wanted to go in, with a new outlook on things. As they parked the car, they were greeted by Kiba, Naruto, Hinata…and Sasuke. Sakura sighed.

"Good Morning!" Naruto said loudly.

"It's way too early for your voice" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"We need to start the day with high spirits! Come on! Try outs are today, you can't tell me you aren't hype!"

"Good luck today Naruto" Hinata said as she blushed. Naruto smiled and embraced Hinata.

"I know I will do well, but thank you Hinata-chan!" Her face was getting red, and fast.

"Naruto, let her go before she has a heart attack!" Sakura demanded. He let go of the Hyuga.

"Sorry Hinata" he said while laughing. She took a few deep breaths to regain herself.

"It's fine" She said as she took a deep breath. Sakura shook her head. She was about to talk, but was startled by a loud voice.

"Baby!" Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at the girl behind him. It was Karin of course. Ino looked at Sakura and sighed.

"Hey losers! Not that I care, but I hope you don't mind, I am taking this hunk away now! Bye!" She grabbed Sasuke and made her way down the hall. Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura. She looked back at him, and at that moment, they made eye contact. Sakura cleared her throat and looked away.

"I can't stand her!" Kiba said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"At least you don't have to practice with her. She is literally the worst!" Ino said.

"Yeah, she takes Sasuke away every time!"  
"But why doesn't he stand up for himself?" Sakura said. She didn't want to be involved but she couldn't help but wonder, why.

"I don't know! Ever since 6th grade he was different. He would jump from girl to girl, and no matter how much he tries to get rid of Karin, she won't budge." Hinata elbowed Naruto softly. He looked down at her.

"Naruto, maybe we should talk about this another time" Sakura smiled at Hinata's kindness.

"No its okay" Sakura said as she cleared her throat. "Guys, I have to go do some stuff, I'll see you guys later" Without a second word, Sakura made her way into the school and through the halls. Why was it hurting her so much? She didn't even care about him. She took a deep breath. She knew she was stronger. She opened her locker and began to grab some stuff from inside. She closed it and made her way to class.

Class progressed and everyone had decided to leave the topic of Sasuke alone. Sakura was finally feeling better. She didn't want to dwell on it.

"Sakura you coming to lunch?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I need to get something's, so you go ahead. I'll meet you okay?"

"Alright" Ino ran to Kiba and made their way to the lunch room. Sakura walked to her locker and began to put some books away. She was startled as the locker was pushed closed. She looked to the side and saw him. She sucked her teeth and began to walk away. As she began to walk, Sasuke grabbed her hand. She turned and grabbed her hand back.

"Wont your girlfriend get mad?" Sakura hissed through her teeth.

"I think we need to talk"

"No we don't. We did that yesterday. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to lunch"

"Sakura, wait."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. Here" He handed her a paper "This is my number, text me okay?"

"I'll think about it"

"Are you going to lunch?"  
"Yeah"

"I'll go with you"

"I thought we shouldn't be seen together?"  
"Just come on" They both began to walk in silence. Sakura couldn't help it.

"Sasuke.."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you agree to go out with her?"

"She isn't the only girl I dated"  
"I know that, but why her?"

"I don't know, I tried breaking it off, but she is crazy. I get what I want, so I'm not complaining"  
"Sex?"

"Maybe"

"Hmm" She stood quiet.

"What about you?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Have you been with anyone?"

"None of your concern"

"Excuse me?" He asked astonished.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you?"  
"Because she takes you away from your friends" He narrowed his eyes to her. "I got you there" She laughed softly.

"Well, are you single?" Sakura was shocked by his question.

"Yes I am"

"Good"

"Good?" They walked into the lunch room. He walked straight to the table and ignored her from there. Sakura rolled her eyes. Lunch period was over in 20 minutes, and everyone decided to mind their business and enjoy their lunch time.

"Hey Sakura, you going to practice today right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"We have a new member?"

"I thought the list wasn't going to be posted till Friday?"

"Well, this one has special treatment" She nudged Hinata.

"Hinata? You're a part of the team?!" She nodded silently.

"She is going to look so cute in the uniform!" Ino yelled. "The guys are going to be glued to her!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What if Hinata doesn't want that? What if she doesn't want a whole bunch of guys looking at her?" Naruto got defensive.

"Well she would need a boyfriend to make guys turn away" Ino raised her eye brow at him. Naruto stood quiet and began to eat his lunch.

"Don't worry Naruto, I don't want guys to look at me" Hinata said as she looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. He blushed softly and smiled.

"Don't worry, anyone gives you a hard time, I'll beat them up for you" Naruto said with a smirk. Both blushed at one another. Everyone looked at one another and laughed to themselves. The bell rang and everyone began to leave the lunch room. Everyone went to their last two periods. The time was 3 and everyone was outside in the field. Sakura wore her uniform with her hair in a high pony tail. Ino came out with her uniform. She sure flaunted her looks. Hinata came in with her usual sweater on.

"Hinata! Take it off!" Ino demanded.

"No…its so short.." Hinata protested. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino leave her, she feels better with it-" Before she could finish, Ino pulled the sweater off. Sakura's eyes went wide. Hinata sure did develop over these few years. She epped and pulled the skirt down.

"Better!" Ino said happily. Sakura sighed as she looked around the field. She was shocked as a group of guys came onto the field.

"Try outs for football are today right?"

"Yup, which means we are sharing the field with hot, sweaty, shirtless guys"

"Keep your panties on Ino" Sakura said. She scanned the guys and saw Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino and a few others. She noticed Naruto staring into space. She followed his gaze and saw it was Hinata. Sakura laughed softly. Naruto was staring so much that he ended up banging into a football dummy. Hinata squinted and sighed.

"Alright girls, pay attention!" The coach came out. All the girls stood in a line. "Welcome our newest member" She pointed to Hinata. Everyone was confused but decided to accept it. She smiled softly and made her way back next to Sakura.

"Ino, come take control, Sakura you too" Both girls nodded and made their way to the front of the girls.

"Alright girls, remember, the key to being a good cheerleader is perkiness, and technique!" Sakura looked at her in disbelief.

"Remember, try your best and practice makes perfect. Now I want everyone to stand in size order." Sakura watched the girls stand in order. From then on the girls began to try out pyramids, flips, cart wheels and so much more. The time flew and it was now 6 pm. The girls were sweaty, but filled with spirit.

"And that's a wrap for today! Please remember these routines, and we will work on dance sequences next time we meet" Sakura said as she scanned the girls.

"Dismissed!" The coach yelled. Sakura and Ino smiled at one another.

"Girls!" They looked at the coach. "That was amazing! Keep this up and we will definitely get the crowd going!"

"Thank you Coach Shizune"

"Dismissed, see you tomorrow" Both girls smiled and watched her walk away. The girls went to call Hinata but were startled with the scene in front of them.

 **With Hinata**

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hey Naruto, how was practice?"  
"Good, coach said I will most likely get the same spot on the team"

"That's great!"

"How was practice for you?'  
"Nerve racking, I'm not use to being tossed in the air" She said blushing. She laughed softly, which caused Naruto to blush slightly.

"You umm" He began to rub the back of his head. "You look very nice in that uniform" Hinata blushed.

"Right back at ya!" She said happily.

"Hey lover boy, lets go change" Kiba yelled from the other side of the field. He blushed.

"I'll see you uh later"

"Okay, later" She said as he ran off. As she went to turn around, she was greeted by Sakura and Ino.

"Had a nice conversation?" Ino said with a raised eye brow. Hinata began to blush.

"Come on Hinata, let's go change" Sakura grabbed Hinata and walked away from Ino.

"Guys wait for me!" Ino ran behind them.

The girls were finally changed. They walked out the school and were greeted by Naruto, Sasuke Kiba, and Karin.

"Hey Kiba, did you bring your car?"

"Nah, wanna give me a lift?" Kiba smirked.

"Of course" She smiled. He went next to her.

"Hinata, let me drive you home" Naruto blushed. Hinata nodded and made her way next to him.

"Sakura you want me to drive you?" Ino asked.

"Nah I'm good. I rather not be a third wheel" She smiled. "I'll be fine, see ya tomorrow"

"Okay, see you then" Everyone turned around and walked away.

"Don't even think about it" Karin said as she dragged Sasuke away. Sakura sighed and began to walk away. Maybe a nice walk would make her feel better. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Was she going to be a third wheel this whole semester? As she continued to walk, she looked at her phone. There was no way she was going to text him. She cursed herself for even thinking about that. She finally made it home. She smiled. Coming home was always one of the best things when her parents were home. But she knew they would have to go to work soon. She sighed. She talked with them for a few then made her way upstairs to do school work, shower then head to bed.

 **The Next Day**

Sakura was up and dressed. She had text Ino, to not pick her up. The walk wasn't that bad and felt pretty good. She looked in the Kitchen and saw her parents were sitting down eating breakfast.

"I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Sakura, we will be home late" Her mother said as she read the paper.

"Yeah, back to work we go" Her father sighed.  
"Okay" she said. "Be safe, see you some time later" She exited the house and made her way outside. As she began to walk, she couldn't help but see a car following her. She stopped walking and waited for it to go past her. She was startled as the car window went down and revealed Sasuke.

"Get in" he demanded.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Just get in, so I can drive you to school"

"I thought we can't be seen-"

"Sakura so help me god" she laughed and got in the front seat. The car ride was pretty awkward at first.

"Good morning" She said trying to start conversation.

"Why didn't you text me?" Sasuke bluntly asked. Sakura sucked her teeth.

"I didn't want to"

"Why not?"

"Because why should I?"

"I told you to"

"So?" She rolled her eyes. "Why are you so demanding?"  
"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why do you answer questions with a question?"

"Annoying.."

"Bossy!" She yelled as she looked out the window. The car ride became quiet once again.

"Sakura" She answered with a hm. "Can we talk"

"About?" she questioned.

"You"

"Me?" She was confused.  
"Yeah, you're different?"

"So are you"  
"How so?"

"Playboy Sasuke? Really?"

"It happens"

"Tch, It Happens" She mocked him. "I never saw you like that"

"What did you see me like?"

"A one girl kind of man" He didn't answer.

"Sakura"

"Yeah?"  
"Text me today" She sighed "Please" she smirked.  
"I'll think about it" As Sasuke parked the car she stepped out. She walked into school and went to her locker. What was up with him, he had a girlfriend. She shook her head. She didn't have time to dwell on this. The school day progressed as usual, no interaction with Sasuke. Just her and her friends; how it should be. Sakura ignored texting him again. She would see him every day, he would pick her up and they would have the same conversation. It was Friday after school, and the list was up on the bulletin in the hallway. She smiled as she saw her name, Ino and Hinata. As well as a mixture of girls from junior and freshman year. Sakura made her way to the field. She saw the girls in high ponies and uniforms on.

"Ready for the dance routine?" Sakura asked the girls. They nodded happily. Ino put the radio on and began to play music.

"Follow me" She began to move her hips to the music. All girls followed her moves. She then began to move her arms with the rhythm. Ino followed next to her. Soon the moves began to become more dramatic and involved going low and flowing with the music through their movements.

"Keep on!" Ino said happily. Sakura and Ino watched the girls.

"Alright, now we need to put a few other moves in it." As the time flew by, they began to create a routine for the homecoming game. Soon the girls stopped and began to drink water.

"Dismissed' Ino stated.

Hinata joined the girls.

"Hinata, I never thought you could dance like that" Ino stated.

"You did a good job" Sakura gave her a high five.

"Oh girls, Kiba and I wanted to get the crew together to go out for a celebration dinner, you know for making the team."

"Oh" Sakura raised an eye brow. "Okay, well shouldn't we change?"

"Yeah lets go" Ino said as she began to walk towards the locker rooms. The girls followed behind her.

The girls finally left the locker room and were greeted with Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Tenten.  
"Tenten where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I was at the dojo, joining the new martial arts team"

"Look at you, so badass" Sakura laughed.

"Did you see Neji?" Hinata asked. Tenten smiled.

"Of course! I told him you joined Cheerleading, he wasn't too happy about that" Hinata blushed.

"So are you guys ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, lets go"

"Who is going in who's car?"

"Kiba comes with me, as well as Shikamaru. Shino, Tenten, Hinata go with Naruto and-"

"Sakura come with me" Sasuke stated

"Uh no!" Karin came out of nowhere.

"You aren't going!" She yelled at Sasuke.

"Excuse me?"  
"You are taking me home and that's final. You are not going out with them, including her!" She pointed to Sakura.

"I'm going Karin"

"No you are not!" she got close to him.

"Karin-" Karin smacked Sasuke. Sakura couldn't take it. She went in front of Karin.

"How dare you! You call yourself his girlfriend?! You are not supposed to touch him and vise versa!"  
"This is not your business"  
"Well it is now, he is my friend"

"Ha! Since when?"

"Since forever! You get out of my face before I smack the living hell out of you!" Karin looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke.

"Do something!" Karin yelled to Sasuke. He shook his head.

"Whatever! I'm done with you! You are a loser like all of them! You will come back!" Karin yelled as she made her way to a taller guy with white hair. Everyone was silent at first.

"Are we going or not?" Sakura stated. Everyone agreed and made their ways to their assigned cars. Sakura entered Sasuke's car. It was silent at first.

"Why do you let her do that?!"

"I will never put my hands on a woman"

"But still! You should just leave her!"

"She just left me so-"

"Sasuke, I'm serious! Besides, if you're such a play boy, there should be a whole bunch of girls for you to go after"

"No one interest me right now, and not everyone is so easy"

"Tch" She turned to look out the window

"There is one girl" Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah who?"

"She doesn't text me, she is pretty short, cute, but very stubborn"

"Whoever she is is doing the right thing! Staying away from someone who will break her heart."

"Who says I'll break her heart?"  
"Cause you're playboy Sasuke"

"I wouldn't hurt her"

"Why?"  
"Because, she is interesting"  
"Interesting?"  
"Yup" He parked the car. "We're here" He said as he undid his seatbelt. Sakura looked at him confused. She exited the car and walked next to him.

"Who is she?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Why?"  
"Not your business"  
"Whatever Uchiha" She stated as she made her way into the diner. Everyone got a table. On one side was Sakura, Hinata, Ino, And Tenten. In front of them were Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino. Everyone began to talk. Sakura couldn't help but find herself getting caught by Sasuke's gaze. What was his problem?

"Guys!" Ino yelled. Everyone looked at her. "So obviously, my annual house party is coming up!"  
"House party?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, so Kiba, you already know."  
"Yeah I know, I'll bring the equipment"

"Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru, You guys are in charge of the liquor as always"

"Got it"

"This is so troublesome, we aren't even 21"

"Shut up! We will manage like we always do"

"Kiba, I give you my sympathy" Shikamaru placed his hand on his shoulder. Ino narrowed her eyes at him. The boys laughed.

"Hinata, have Neji help you with food and snacks."

"Okay"

"Tenten, help them too!"  
"Yeah yeah" Tenten waved her hand.

"Sasuke, and Sakura"

"huh?"

"Sakura help me with décor for the party, and Sasuke, help Kiba with the DJ stuff"

"Shino, you have lighting" He nodded.

"Yes! Guys next Saturday, after the homecoming game!"

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto stated.

"Sounds like too much work to me" Shikamaru stated.

"Whatever Shikamaru" Ino rolled her eyes. "Now let's enjoy our food!" Ino said happily. The rest of the dinner was filled with laughs and expectations for the party. It was time to part, and Sakura was back in the car with Sasuke.

"I never been to a house party" she admitted to him.

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Why is that surprising?"

"Don't they party overseas?"

"Yeah, but I never had a reason to go. All my friends were here"

"Ah" He said as he continued to drive. As he made his way to her house, he put the car into park.

"Thanks for all the driving around"

"No reason to thank me"

"Well, I'll thank you anyway. I'll see you later"

"Sakura"

"Yeah?"

"Text me" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine, it's the least I can do" Sasuke smirked.

"You can leave the car now"

"So bossy" She rolled her eyes and left the car. Sasuke watched her. Once she was inside he drove off.

She saw her parents weren't home and made her way up stairs. What was going on with her? What is up with Sasuke? It was only a week into the semester!

 ** _A/N- Hey guys, Sorry I took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me reviews and tell me your thoughts. I saw the reviews and I thank you so much for them! They really keep me going! Love you guys and stay tuned!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	3. Homecoming

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto..**

 **Chapter 3- Homecoming**

Sakura laid in her bed. The school days were flying by. The Homecoming game was tomorrow. Was she really ready? She took a deep breath. She looked at her phone. She still hadn't text him, she just didn't know what to expect from it. Sure her and Sasuke would talk about it, but she couldn't find it in herself, not yet anyway. They still haven't talked about the day she left. She was tossing and turning. She just couldn't sleep. She looked at the time. It was 11 p.m. She had to get some sleep, tomorrow was a really big day! She grunted in agitation. She looked down at her phone. She sat up and grabbed the piece of paper off her night table.

"Screw it!" She dialed the number. "Now what do I write?" She sighed. He was her friend, it shouldn't be this hard! She looked down and typed. She smiled as she pressed sent.

 **With Sasuke**

He looked down as he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He was surprised when he saw it was a number he didn't recognize. He opened it and smirked.

"She finally did it" He whispered to himself.

' **Hey! It's me Sakura! Can't say I never text you. Well night!'**

He typed a message back.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I thought you were leaving?" Sasuke looked at the red head standing at his door.

"How could I? You just always do me so well, that I want more" She began to make her way to him.

"Get out"

"Come on Sasuke~" She slurred his name. He wished he didn't do it, but he just got so use to it.

"Karin, I don't want to see you no more"

"That's what you always say"

"Karin, I'm serious" He looked at her. Her red eyes met his back ones. She got off the bed and picked up her pants from the floor.

"Is it because miss pinky?" She said as she put her pants on. He stood quiet. "Sasuke, she won't be able to do what I do.." She got on top of him. "No one…and I mean no one…can fuck you like I do.." She began to put her hand down his pants. He pushed her off.

"Karin please, I'm serious"

"You know, I don't even think she had sex yet!" She laughed, "You have no idea what you're gonna lose" She sat next to him on the bed with her legs crossed. Sasuke took a deep breath. He looked down.

"Karin, I know you been sleeping with someone else" Her eyes got wide.

"What! No!" She protested

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Well for wanting to be with that Sakura girl yeah"

"Karin.."

"Fine, I'm fucking someone else, but he is just my rebound. You are my main baby" She got close to him once more. He got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"Karin, this was the last time. Seriously, you can do better. And you should think more highly about yourself."

"How could I…all you ever do is use me" She looked down. Sasuke never felt bad for her. He sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

"Karin, I'm sorry. Just please" He said as he placed his arm around her.

"Then stay with me longer" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No" he clenched his jaw.

"Come on…" She whined

"No I said"

"You want to be with her.." She looked him in the eyes.  
"No I don't"

"Then stay with me" She whined once more. Sasuke got up and starting walking towards the door.

"No!" He raised his voice. He was getting annoyed. He didn't want to be with her, he just needed something new…right? Karin had enough. She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Please, I can make you want me all the time. She is nothing compared to me" She said as she glared at him.

"Karin, leave, now" He was agitated. He opened his front door and pointed for her to leave.

"Tch. Fine, But you have no idea what's coming to you"

"Bye Karin" She didn't look back. She walked out the door and grabbed her phone.

"Yo, pick me up" She said to the person on the other end of the phone. Sasuke looked through the window and sighed. He made his way back to bed. He just needed space, something new. He looked at his ceiling. What the hell was going on with him?

 **With Sakura**

She was surprised by the vibration next to her. She grabbed her phone and smirked.

' **God you're annoying. Night Sakura See you tomorrow'**

She blushed softly. She text him back and curled on her side. Her eyes closed and she was finally able to go to sleep.

 **With Sasuke**

He looked down at the phone and saw her number. He looked at the message and smiled.

' **And you're bossy! See you tomorrow'**

He decided to leave the message alone. He smirked and closed his eyes once more. He couldn't help but wonder how she would look for Ino's party.

 **Friday 3pm**

Sakura was standing in the locker room with all the girls. She looked at them. Ino came up next to her.

"Are you ready?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Nervous" Sakura admitted.

"I know! But we got this! Our routine is perfect!" Ino said happily. Sakura smiled. They turned to the girls.

"Are you ready to give Konoha their first win of the season?" Ino yelled. The girls yelled.

"I can't hear you!" Ino yelled. The girls yelled louder,

"That's it! Let's go!" The girls yelled and went to the entrance of the stadium. They all took one last deep breath.

"When they say Konoha Cheer Leaders, we run out, okay?" Sakura told the girls. They all nodded and stood in a line. 3,2,1..

"LETS WELCOME OUR KONOHA CHEERLEADERS!"

The girls ran out cheering and waving their pompoms in the air. The crowd began to cheer loud and proud. Sakura loved the feeling, she felt so good, so ready for the game.

"Are you guys ready!" Ino yelled to the crowd. They cheered.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Ino yelled once more. The cheers grew much louder.

"Come on! Give it up for Konoha's football Team! Give it up Give it up!" She yelled on the speaker. The guys came running out. First was the quarter back, which was Sasuke. Sakura watched. The girls cheered as they ran out, next came Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and all the other boys!

"Lets go Ko-No-Ha!" Ino began to cheer. The whole crowd began to go along with her.

The boys huddled close and began to make a play by play. They were going against one of the weaker teams, Suki academy's team. As soon as they were ready, the guys yelled and went into place. The girls got into formation.

Naruto threw the ball to Shikamaru. He began to run, but was being chased by suki's team member. Shikamaru threw it over to Kiba who threw it to Sasuke.

"Let's go!" Ino Yelled. The girls began to cheer for Sasuke. They decided to go in a formation of a pyramid with Sakura on top. Sasuke ran faster and made the first touchdown of the season! The crowd roared. Sakura flipped off and began to cheer next to Ino.

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's go Ko-no-ha!" The game progressed and the score was 5-18. They needed one more touchdown and they would have the first win of the season. Half time was starting.

"Are you girls ready?" Sakura looked at the girls. They all nodded. The girls put their hands in the middle and began to cheer to themselves.

"Ko-no-ha, Ko-no-ha KO-NO-HA!"

The girls stood four in front and behind them were two circles of girls. The music began and the girls began to roll their hips as soon as the beat dropped, the girls behind were launched in the air. The crowd Cheered as they paused and stood up as the girls below them kept them up. The girls were tossed in the air at the same time, the girls in the front danced to the music. The crowd cheered louder. As Sakura was in the middle, she began to roll her hips. As the drop of the music was coming, the girls separated and flipped from one side of the front of the field to the other. As they came back to the front, they began to sway with the music.

"Let's go!" They yelled. As the song was coming to an end the girls flipped into a pyramid.

"Konoha!" They yelled. The girls posed and watched the crowd scream. Sakura flipped off and grabbed the megaphone.

"Let's cheer them on! Let's go Konoha!" The crowd cheered and the rest of the team jumped on Sakura. She laughed loudly.

"That was great!" Ino yelled.

"Yes! You made us so much better!" Said another cheerleader.

"You guys always had it in you! All of us make the team!" Sakura said happily. The whistle blew and the girls turned and watched the game unfold. Sasuke gave the ball to Naruto as soon as Naruto was about to be tackled, he passed it to Kiba, Kiba ran and saw four dudes coming to him

"Sasuke!" Kiba threw it to him. Sasuke ran down the field. He was bopping people left and right. Sakura held her hands tight. As he was about to make touchdown, a huge player was running at him. Sasuke jumped over him, using his shoulder as leverage. Sakura's eyes grew wide, and at that moment, he rolled and landed on the teams terf, he made the touchdown. The crowd yelled in excitement! Ino grabbed the megaphone.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about! Let's go!" She dropped the mega phone and ran to Kiba.

"Ino we-" She shut him up with the biggest kiss. Naruto came up behind Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, we-" She kissed his lips and at first he was shocked. He then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms went around his neck. Sakura went up to Sasuke.

"Hey you" She poked his side. He turned and smiled.

"Hey"

"You did a great job out there" She said happily. _Was he blushing?_ She thought to herself.

"So did you, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you"

"What?" Before he could respond, he was grabbed by Karin and bought into a kiss. Sakura looked away. He pushed her off.

"Sorry, I'll go" She said as she began to make her way to the exit of the field.

"Sakura! Karin what the hell!?"  
"You did so good, I was caught up in the moment" She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to find Sakura. She was in the middle of the hallway.

"Sakura!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. She took out the pony tail from her hair and threw the bow onto the floor.

"Sakura please" He made his way to her. He grabbed her and put his arms around her waist.

"What Sasuke.." She looked down.

"That didn't mean anything"  
"Why does it matter..She is your girlfriend"

"No she isn't"

"What?"

"She is not my girlfriend. I broke up with her"  
"Doesn't seem that way" She wiped her eyes. "Look I'll see you tomorrow at Ino's party." She released herself and walked out the door of the high school. Sasuke watched her leave. Sakura was walking home. She was startled as she saw Ino's car pull up next to her. She rolled down the window.

"Get in"

"I'm good"

"Sakura, get in, I have your stuff" Sakura rolled her eyes, remembering she left her bag at school. She got in the car.

"What happened?"  
"Sasuke is dumb" She looked out the window.

"That's obvious, but what happened?"  
"Karin! Sasuke and me were you know fine, and she just comes up to him and kiss him" Sakura yelled. "It doesn't matter! They are a couple anyway! I'm being a home wrecker"

"Sakura.."

"I told myself I wouldn't do this, and yet I find myself having feelings for him. The thing is, I don't even know what kind of feelings they are. I'm confused.." Sakura looked down. "where are we going?"

"To your house to get your clothes."

"Why?"

"Cause you're gonna spend the night at my house, I will not take no as a answer"  
"Why?"

"Because I said so, now stop questioning me!" Sakura smirked. They went to her house and picked up her essentials. Sakura told her parents she would be with Ino for the weekend, they had no complaints. She kissed them good bye and went back outside.

"That was fast"

"Yeah, are your parents gonna be home for this crazy party" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! They went away for a romantic getaway" Ino shuttered.

"Ah okay, thought I ask. So Ino, who is going?"

"Everyone.."

"Everyone?"

"Almost everyone"

"Okay" The car ride was silent. They made their way to Ino's house. She parked the car and entered the house. The girls began to move furniture and blast music. They laughed and danced as they got the house ready for tomorrow. It had hit 12 am once they finished. They both collapsed on the floor.

"My goodness!" Ino yelled. Sakura looked at her.

"You have a lot of things, I'm surprised we made this much room!"

"Tell me about it! Well lets get some sleep, I need to look perfect for tomorrow" Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. The girls got off the floor, shut off the lights and made their way upstairs. They entered Ino's room. Ino took off her clothes and looked for pajamas. Sakura proceeded to take her clothes off. She turned to look at Ino and stared.

"What?" Ino asked. "I know I'm flawless right?" Ino said as she posed.

"Duh, but what is that?" She pointed to her pelvis. Ino looked down.

"Oh, I got a tattoo"  
"When?!"

"This summer, I wanted it, and its small, you only see it when my clothes are off" Ino complained.

"You are crazy, out of all things you could get, a heart"

"Yeah, because everyone falls in love with my-"

"Shut it!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you get the point. Come on!" Ino threw a shirt on and a pair of small shorts. She jumped in her bed. She patted the space next to her. "Come baby!" She winked and began to laugh.

"You guys haven't done anything on here did you?" Ino blushed.

"We do wash the sheets"

"So you have?" Sakura raised her eye brow.

"Shut it!" Ino went under the blanket. Sakura crawled in next to her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ino asked as she turned to Sakura. Sakura looked in her blue eyes.

"I hope so" She smiled. "Night Ino"

"Night Sak." She closed her eyes.

"Thanks" Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

"For?" Ino raised an eye brow as she kept her eyes closed.

"For always being there"

"Aw don't get sappy, including with me laying right next to you" Sakura laughed,

"Shut up" Both the girls laughed. Ino had fallen asleep. Sakura grabbed her phone from next to her and saw the unread messages from Sasuke. She sighed. She put the phone back on the floor and turned over and fell asleep.

 **The Next Day**

Sakura woke up to an empty bed. She looked and saw Ino wasn't there. She walked downstairs and saw Ino taking apart decorations from some boxes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sakura asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Thought you needed the sleep. Besides I was too excited to sleep any longer."

"What time is it anyway?" Sakura asked looking around

"9:35"

"What the hell!?"

"So you gonna help me?" Sakura rolled her eyes and went to Ino. They put multi colored lights everywhere. They covered the tables with table cloths. They put glitter on the table. They had hung up lantern lights as well. They put bowls on the tables and put the unopened chips in them. Ino locked her parent's room which was completely off limits. Time flew by. Sakura looked the living room over. The two couches were pushed against the wall; the tables were on the other side of the wall with multiple colored bowls. She looked up and saw the multiple lights and lanterns. She smiled.

"Sakura!"

"Coming" She went up stairs and entered Ino's room.

"We need to get ready"

"But its only 6."

"Yeah, everyone will be here at 8."

"How is Kiba and everyone gonna come in?"

"Kiba has the keys"

"Really?'  
"What did I say about asking questions?" Sakura laughed. "So I was gonna wear a pair of black jeans and red top."

"Uh no"

"Uh Why not?" She mocked Ino.

"You need to be extra hot today. You're gonna borrow some of my clothes."

"Can I not look slutty?"

"Shush" Sakura rolled her eyes. The time went by, it was 8 and Sakura and Ino could hear people coming into the house.

"Are you ready to see the finished product?"

"I'm kind of scared" Sakura mocked.

"Shut up and look"

Sakura looked in the full length mirror. She had on a white leather skirt that went almost 4 inches up her leg. She wore a red and gold shirt that had the shoulders cut out. She had on pair of Ino's black leather boots that went up to her knee. Her hair was curled and let loose around her. She thanked god her makeup wasn't all crazy.

"Do you like?' Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes.."

"Ah ha! Now tell me, do I look okay?" Sakura looked over Ino. She wore a black and pink short dress with black wedged heels. She had on a black choker and her hair was let loose. Her makeup was a lot more dramatic then Sakura's. She did the classic Smokey eye look with natural colored lipstick.

"You look good"

"Just good?" Ino questioned.

"Kiba won't be able to keep his hands off of you"

"That's better" She smirked. Sakura and Ino were startled when they heard the music. They both smiled and exited her room. They began to make their way down the stairs, there had to be like 20 people here already. Ino found Kiba and walked to him immediately.

"Wow.." He said as he looked her over.  
"I know I know, you look pretty wow yourself" He wore blue ripped jeans and a grey button down, which was opened to reveal a white tank top. She kissed him.

"How about we get this party started!" He laughed and put the music louder. Sakura walked to one of tables and grabbed a red cup,

"Punch?" She put some in her cup and drank it. She quickly coughed. "Not punch" She narrowed her eyes at the bowl. She shrugged and took another drink. She heard screaming behind her. She looked back scared, (Song used was Burn by Ellie Goulding)

"Yes! Sakura let's go!" Ino grabbed her and went to the dance floor. Sakura took another big gulp and decided to let herself go. Sakura moved her hips to the music and closed her eyes. Ino grabbed her hand and danced with her.

"We gonna let it burn burn burn burn" The whole house sang. They danced and laughed the whole time. After a few songs Sakura separated and went back to the punch bowl. She took some and drank it.

"Definitely not punch" She sighed.

"Be careful" She looked next to her and saw him. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with his leather jacket on. She rolled her eyes.

"I can see that now" He nodded and gave himself a cup.

"You drink?" He asked her.

"You drink?" She asked back.

"Where's Karin?"

"Not here"

"Why?"  
"Why would I bring her, I told you…we aren't together"

"Mhhmm" She said as she drank the mysterious juice.

"Why didn't you answer my messages?"

"Look Sasuke, I don't wanna argue with you okay?" She took another swig of the punch. "wanna dance?" She grabbed his hand and made her way to the "dance floor" (song used was Dark Horse by Katy Perry) She put her back to Sasuke and began to dance on him. He was shocked at first, but then decided to move his hips with her. She noticed and blushed. She started to sing with the music as she danced on him. She held his hand and placed it on her hips. He bit his lip and smirked. They raised their intertwined hands above their heads. She lowered herself and danced on him. Sasuke used his free hand to squeeze her hips. She pushed herself closer to him. He brought her back close to him.

"Yes or a no..no maybe" She sang to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked at his black eyes. She smirked. As the song ended she bumped herself against him and walked away. She winked and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and mixed some juice and vodka. She was startled when she saw Hinata kissing Naruto.

"Oh my!" She yelled.

"Ah, sorry!" Naruto yelled. Hinata turned and smirked.

"Its fine!" She said. Sakura squinted and realized Hinata was drunk. Naruto was pretty drunk too.

"Hinata you look, very nice fyi" Sakura said as she drank her drink, Hinata wore a purple crop top and black tight jeans with black boots. Her hair was out and wilder than usual, for obvious reasons.

"Thanks! Had to look good for this guy" She said as she pointed to Naruto.

"And you do" He said as he placed his arms around her waist. Sakura was startled when Sasuke came up to her. Before he could talk, she put the cup in his face,

"Drink" He obeyed and drank it. He ended up drinking the whole cup. She looked in the cup and pouted. She went and made herself another cup. She began to slurp it down. She looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"So you like dancing with me?"

"Yeah, I do"

"heh, I'm glad" She said with a smirk. She pushed Sasuke against a wall. He smirked. She was about to get close to him but was startled.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Huh, what pig?"

"Tenten is here!"

"Yes!" Sakura ran out with Tenten and Hinata.

"Tenten welcome!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata are you drunk?"  
"Shh don't tell Neji" Neji came through the door. Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Hinata…"

"Leave her. I remember you in parties and you-" Tenten was cut off.

"Okay okay" Neji shushed her.

"Well anyway, where's the liquor?" Tenten asked

"At the table"

"Oh, Ino, I brought a friend from school. I hope you don't mind"

"Oh, who?"

"Her name is Temari-"

"Hey" The girl walked through the door. Sakura and the girls scanned her. She was wearing 2 pairs of pig tails. Her hair was dirty blonde. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a blue crop top. Ino noticed the heart shape tattoo on her lower stomach.

"I like you!" Ino yelled.

"Heh, same same." Temari smirked.

"Can I introduce you to someone?"

"Uh Sure?" Ino grabbed her and brought her to Shikamaru. He was sitting on the couch with a drink. Temari scanned him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a green button down that was opened and revealed a black tank top.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey, sit" She sat and they soon began to talk. Ino watched it unfold in front of her. She decided to leave.

"So, you go to Konoha U?"

"Yeah, I moved here from Suna since Konoha U had a really good detective program"

"Ah, I go to Konoha High. I hope the age doesn't bother you"

"Fuck that, I ain't that superficial, besides, you're pretty cute" She said laughing. He smirked "When do you graduate?"

"This semester" He said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure" They got up and went to the kitchen. Sakura closed the door and looked over the living room. Everyone was having fun, drinking, this is what she needed. She took one last swig of her drink. Yup she was drunk, very drunk. She was startled as she felt a poke on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Wanna dance?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded and went to the dance floor. She placed her back against him once more and began to move slowly with the music. ( I listened to Promise by Ciara) He put both hands on her waist and moved her with him this time. She looked to the side and saw Hinata grinding on Naruto as she sang to him. She also noticed Hinata put her head back and kiss him. She looked at Sasuke and told him to look. He shook his head.

"Dope" He continued dancing with her.

"There's nothing I won't do, to spend my life with you, I'll give my all to you…" She whispered the lyrics as she sang. She turned and placed her arms on his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist and put his leg between hers. They danced with each other, eyes closed. Sasuke couldn't take it. She looked in his eyes, and she knew what it meant. He titled his head.

"Sasuke.." She looked at him.

"Yeah…"  
"I want…to take it slow.."

"Okay…" He said. At that moment he was about to kiss her. The song ended and she laughed. He sighed.

"Sorry sorry, I just I don't know! Where's Ino?" Sasuke pointed to the DJ table and saw her making out with Kiba. The time went by and before they realized it was 3 am. Almost everyone had left. Ino had escaped with Kiba into her bedroom; Hinata had fallen asleep on one of the couches. Neji had drove Naruto home and took Tenten home with him. Sasuke was lying on the couch and Sakura laid on him, her hands on his chest and him running his hands up and down her back. Both eyes were closed, before they realized, they had fallen asleep…

Would they remember everything the night prior?

 ** _A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to do some school work and I needed to look up a few things for this chapter. Over all, I hope you enjoyed it and guys please review it, it means the world to me. Thanks for reading, I will see you, in the next chapter~!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	4. Mixed Signals

_Hey everyone! I know it has been way way too long. I was busy with work and personal life, that I neglected this story. Well, at work I hurt myself, so I will be out of work for some time. On the bright side, it gives me all sorts of time to write this story! I really hope you enjoy it, please tell me your thoughts!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4- Mixed Signals**

Sakura awoke and felt something tighten around her waist. She looked up and her eyes got wide. She saw a sleeping Sasuke. She looked down and noticed she was on top of him.

 _I need to get out of this_ She thought to herself. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was no use. She took a deep breath. His arm moved from her waist to her upper thigh. She squealed as his fingers played around her thigh. She took the chance and rolled off of him onto the floor. A loud thud awoke the Uchiha.

"Sakura?" Sakura froze and looked at the ceiling. He looked down and saw her flustered face. "Why are you down there?"  
"Why did you do that?" She yelled back.

"Do what?" Sasuke looked confused.

 _Does he not remember?_ She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke looked at her in confusion. Sakura thought to not press the matter anymore.

"No reason, how did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess. I honestly don't remember. Did I make you sleep on the floor?"

"I guess, I don't remember either! Isn't that funny" She said rather loudly. Sasuke smirked and sat up on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him. She cleared her throat, got off the floor and sat next to him.

"So do you need a ride home?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay and help Ino with the cleaning."

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No you-"

"Sakura I don't need your help, Kiba is gonna help" Sakura looked at the top of the stairs and saw Ino in a big shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura was getting nervous.

"Yeah, Naruto is coming to get Hinata soon. Go ahead, I'll text ya later" She made her way back into her room and closed the door. Sakura sighed. She wasn't getting out of this.

"Let me get my bag" Sakura said as she got off the couch and made her way up the stairs. She decided to knock before she got disturbed by whatever was happening behind the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ino yelled. Sakura opened the door and saw Kiba curled up sleeping and Ino walking around her room.

"Forgot something?" Ino was holding Sakura's bag with all her stuff.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah, I'll make this guy work" She winked at Sakura.

"TMI." She laughed "I'll text you later, great party by the way."

"Duh! I did threw it" Ino said with a laugh. "There is more to come, and also, we will talk about last night later"

"What do you mean?" Sakura blushed.

"I'll tell you later!" Ino said as she winked at her. Sakura rolled her eyes and left the room. She went into the empty bathroom and changed. She took the makeup off her face and left the bathroom.

"You ready?" He asked. His jacket was back on but his hair was still messy.

"Y-yea" She said as she made her way to the door. She opened the door and made her way outside. She saw the clouds coming in. She made her way into the car and they began to drive.

"Do you wanna get breakfast? My treat?"  
"You don't have to-"

"I want to. Come on" He began to drive a different direction. She sighed and looked at her phone. Her mom texted her telling her that her that her dad and her won't be home due to an emergency business meeting in Suna. She sighed.

"Sasuke I'm sorry"

"huh?"

"For last night, I wasn't being myself. I was drunk and I felt all kinds of confidence and I started dancing and please don't take it the wrong way but-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Ha! You don't remember! Nothing, don't worry about it!" She yelled as she threw her hands behind her head.

"So annoying" He mumbled.

"Shut it Uchiha!" He smirked. The drive was pretty quiet. They both made it to a small diner. He parked the car and they went inside. They were soon seated.  
"I'm starving" She said as she scanned the menu.

"Get whatever you like, seriously" She took a deep breath. They soon ordered.

"So Karin?" Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"What about her?"

"You guys aren't together?"

"Yeah?"

"So who's your next victim" She giggled.

"No one for now"

"hm? I thought you were a play boy?"

"No one interest me right now"

"If you say so" She said. Their food soon came and they began to eat.

"I appreciate this" She said with a smile.

"I'm glad" He stated. He looked at her as she ate her pancakes. He smirked softly. He didn't understand where these feelings were coming from.

"That was so good!" She said as she patted her belly.

"What do you wanna do now?" Sasuke asked as he scanned the bill.

"I thought you were gonna take me home?"

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Nah it's cool. My parents aren't even home, they'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Wanna go to my house?" Sakura was taken back by his words. She hasn't been to his house, since they were young, very young.

"I don't want to intrude on your personal space" Sakura stated. She was nervous, but for what reason?

"I could go to your house" Sasuke said as he pulled out his debit card.

"Your house it is!" Sakura stated as she began to get herself together. He smirked lightly, signed the receipt and made their way back to his car. As she walked next to him she looked at the sky, the clouds were getting dark.

"Is it supposed to rain today?"

"I think so" They both entered the car and began to drive towards his house. As they made it to his house, they parked the car. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and walked next to him.

"Is Itachi home?"

"No. He is away in America for a while"

"So how do you pay for this?"  
"He sends me money for bills and I just pay them"

"So you're basically on your own?"

"You can say that" They walked into the house. She looked around. The house was simple. There was a living room, with black couches and a glass table in the center. They had a big flat screen on the wall. She left her stuff at the entrance of the door and took off her shoes.

"Get comfortable"

"Thanks.."

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"What ever you wanna do"

"I should give you a tour first" She smiled and nodded her head. They walked and he pointed to the right.

"This is the kitchen, you can help yourself to whatever" He pointed to a closed door "That's the bathroom" He then began to walk up stairs. "The door down the hall is Itachi's room. The door on the other side of the hall was my parents room" Everything got silent for a second. "We decided to leave their room how it was. This door is the bathroom and this door" He opened the door and revealed a bedroom. "This is my room" She walked in and saw a bed against the wall, with grey and red sheets. He had grey carpeting, as well as a desk and a stereo system. He also had a TV on his wall as well.

"Well you beat my house" She said jokingly.

"I mean it's thanks to Itachi and my parents that I have a home like this."

"What does he do?"

"He became a police officer, and then a detective, hence him being in America."

"Jeez, talk about over achiever" She said jokingly. He smirked at her.

"So wanna watch a movie in the living room?"  
"Sure, sounds good to me." Both made their way downstairs back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What kind of movie you wanna watch?"

"Well since it's about to rain, why not a scary one?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah! I'm no punk" Sakura yelled.

"Uh huh"  
"Are you testing me Uchiha?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course not"

"I'm watching you" She glared at him. He chuckled lightly and put a DVD in.

"Is Killer Cheerleaders fine?"

"You really think you're funny?" She rolled her eyes.

"Slightly" They both sat back and began to watch the movie.

Time flew by, one movie turned into 4 movies, and before she realized it was 7:30 pm. She cursed the time; she couldn't help but feel very happy and content with him.

"I should get going, school is tomorrow"  
"Let me drive you then"  
"Sure, I'll get ready" She said as she grabbed her shoes and placed them on. She looked out the window and saw it raining.

"Put this on"

"Huh" She was startled as Sasuke threw a hoodie at her. She nodded and placed it on her tiny frame. She blushed as she smelled his cologne.

"You okay?" She was startled by his voice.

"How many girls have you given hoodies too?"

"None, I usually keep my stuff to myself"

"I see, well thanks Uchiha"

"You're welcome" Sasuke grabbed her bag and ran to his car. The car ride was silent.

"So Sasuke.."  
"hm?"  
"When are we going to talk?" Sakura cursed her straight forwardness, but she knew they couldn't be totally cool with each other until they aired out the drama.

"Does it matter?"  
"Yes"

"Eventually" Sakura rolled her eyes. They made it to the front of her house.  
"Do you want me to return your hoodie to you?"  
"Nah you can keep it" She smiled. She cleared her throat.

"This doesn't change anything Uchiha!" She grabbed her bag and exited the car. She made her way to her door and walked inside. He drove off. Sakura took a deep breath. She made her way to her room and closed the door. She looked down at her phone and saw 16 text messages from Ino.

"Oh boy" She pressed the call button.

"Hello?"  
"FINALLY!" WE NEED TO TALK" Sakura rolled her eyes.

The conversation turned into a 2 hour lecture. Sakura didn't know what to do with the Sasuke situation, but she didn't want to become another notch on Sasuke's belt either. She closed her eyes. How will tomorrow at school be? Did everyone see the little episode she had with Sasuke? The first month of school didn't even happen yet!

Sakura was walking through the halls the next day. She was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. She didn't know how she could face Sasuke after this weekend. This is not what she thought was going to happen when she got back. There were already rumors about her and Sasuke having sex! What the hell is that? She was taken from her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw a message from Sasuke.

"Meet me under the stairs in 10 mins." She read to herself. She nodded and began to make her way to the stairs. She made it to the stairs and decided to wait for him. She began to play with her phone as she waited for him. She was startled as she felt a poke on her side. She turned and saw it was Sasuke.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So what's up, you asked me to meet you"

"Yeah, so there have been rumors about us"

"I know"

"And Karin has heard them"

"Okay? What does that mean to me? I thought you guys were over"

"Sakura, we really can't be seen together, we need to keep a distance" Sakura sighed.

"Not how I thought this conversation was going to go"

"I'm sorry, I want to.."

"Want to?"

"You know not care but I just don't want you to get in trouble or-"

"Sasuke, I am more than capable of taking care of myself  
"Sakura just-"

"At least I know your view on me hasn't changed" She began to walk off. Sasuke grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Listen please"

"No you listen Sasuke. I can handle myself, I could care less about the rumors but I can see you care a lot about what people think. So fine I won't bother with you"

"Sakura, I want to be friends"

"Okay, we can be friends when there is a group of us, but I'll make sure not to hang with you or go in your car or anything that may give people the wrong idea about us"

"Sakura"

"Shut it Uchiha!" She snatched her wrist back and walked off. Sasuke sighed. He watched her walk off.

Sakura made it to an empty class room and threw her bag on a desk.

"Idiot!" She yelled. "I knew he was the same Sasuke! Thank goodness I didn't kiss him" She walked to the windows and looked out them. She saw Hinata and Naruto walking and talking. She couldn't help but smile. She looked to the other side and saw Ino and Kiba making out, and then Coach breaking it up. She laughed softly to herself. She was startled when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned and saw Tenten.

"Hey"

"Hey are you okay Sak?"  
"Of course I am!" She said a little too confident.

"Uh huh, come on talk to me"

"Nothing, its childish"  
"I dealt with Ino, I don't think your problems are that childish"

"Sasuke…"

"Oh boy, Sak look, just try not to bother with him"

"Its better said than done"

"I know I know, but you have to try"

"Do you know how hard it was to date overseas"

"You dated?"  
"Yeah I did, but I broke it off when I came back here"

"Well then Sak"

"Please don't tell anyone, its no one's business"

"Your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks"

"Look, after school, what do you wanna do?"  
"Honestly? Go home and act like none of this happened."

"So when the bell rings, go home and relax that pretty little head of yours okay?"

"Yes Mom" Sakura mocked. The girls laughed and left the empty classroom. The rest of the day was silent, minus the rumors she heard every now and then. The bell finally rang and Sakura headed for the main exit of the school.

"Sakura! Do you wanna ride?" Ino yelled from down the hall"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks though"

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you later" Ino watched Sakura walk away.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked home. The wind rustled through her pink locks. She looked up and saw the clouds going by. She smiled. Sasuke was no reason to get upset, he was a playboy, once a playboy always a playboy. She walked into her house and saw no one was home. She went upstairs and threw herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes and she couldn't help but remember how he looked at her. She grunted. She needs to get back to the mind set she had when she got back. No Sasuke. She sighed and turned over. She looked out her window from her bed. She smiled as the wind came through the crack in her window. She felt at peace, she only hopped this peace will last.

 ** _AN: Hey guys, well what did you think? Send me thoughts and opinions! I love you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of my story!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	5. What Happened

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5- What happened**

The weeks were going by, one by one. It was November 4th. Sakura hardly had any interaction with Sasuke. She was hanging with friends, and acting like a regular, single, high school girl. She wasn't looking for any relationship, and that's how she wanted to keep it. Sakura was walking through the hallways. She was startled as her phone chimed in her pocket. She looked down and saw it was a message from Ino. She wanted everyone to meet in class 5B at 3 pm. She was confused but decided not to question the drama queen. She saw it was 2:50 and decided to make it to the room. She walked in and saw the whole gang there, including Sasuke. She mentally kicked herself.

"Ino, what's this about?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah, we are suppose to be at practice" Hinata said quietly.

"Guys that can wait! I have really, really good news!"

"Well?" Sakura questioned.

"My parents are letting me have complete control of the loft in the mountains for the first week of winter break!"  
"What!?"

"Exactly! So I wanted to know if you guys all wanted to come. I thought about making it a romantic getaway but my parents wouldn't let me and Kiba go by ourselves because they think we would-"

"Ino you're rambling"

"Sorry Sorry, so what do you guys say?"

"Will we be back before Christmas?"

"Yes, we come back the day before, Christmas eve. So?"  
"Sure we will love to go!"

"Oh Sasuke, no Karin"

"Okay"

"Are you guys back together?"  
"It's complicated" He answered.

"Are we done here?" Sakura interrupted.  
"Yes"

"Okay, lets get to practice please" Sakura grabbed Hinata and Ino followed behind. Everyone left leaving Naruto and Sasuke in the room.

 **With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Sasuke what the hell?" Naruto glared at Sasuke

"What?"  
"What's the deal with you and Karin and you and Sakura"

"Nothing, I'm screwing Karin and Sakura is my friend."

"Two things, I know you aren't screwing her anymore because you're extra grouchy" Sasuke glared at him. "And two, you and Sak at the party, explain that!"

"That doesn't matter, we were drunk"

"Dude, you never looked at a girl like that. I get that when she left it was messy, but can't you let it go?"

"That's none of your concern"

"What do you mean?"

"It's between Sakura and I. We decided to not talk about it. Therefore drop it"

"Sasuke!"

"I said drop it" Sasuke glared at his friend.

"Whatever, we need to get to practice" Both guys walked out the door.

 **With Sakura**

"Are you ever gonna tell me" Ino asked as she pulled her uniform over her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura was tying her shoe. Her pink hair fell around her body.

"The you and Sasuke thing! You guys were so heated at my party and then everything just stopped"

"Ino, it's really no ones concerns. We were drunk and dumb, end of story"

"Sakura, you never told me what happened when you left. Is that causing a problem?"

"We will talk another time, let's get to practice." Sakura tied her pony high and walked out the locker room. The last thing she wanted to do was bother with any Sasuke crap. The girls went onto the football field.

"Alright, a big game is coming up before thanksgiving break. We need to be on our A game" Sakura began to talk through the mega phone.

"We will be going against our competitors, Suna High." Ino stated.

"I did some research, and they are not only a very good football team, but they have an amazing cheerleading squad. So girls, we will be practicing a very difficult routine, but I think with everyone's determination, effort and team work we will be able to do this." The girls cheered.

"Let's get started!" Ino yelled. As Sakura told the girls their places, she couldn't help but catch a few peaks at Sasuke, she couldn't stand him right now. She rolled her eyes and continued working with her team. Time went by and it was 5:30 pm.

"Alright, that's a wrap for today! I need you guys to rest your bodies tomorrow and we will get back at it on Wednesday since we get out earlier that day anyway. Stay safe and I will see you girls then. Dismissed" Sakura stated as she watched the girls leave.

"Do you think they will get the routine?" Sakura looked up at the coach.

"Yeah I think they will. But Karin needs to be more of a team player." Sakura stated. "I don't like throwing people under the bus, but this routine has to be flawless."

"I understand. Maybe you should talk with her"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"We don't really get along"

"That's the problem. Look Sakura. In life, you will be faced with people you can't stand, but when it comes to working as a team, you have to push those feelings aside and get the job done."

"But what if she doesn't try?"  
"Then I will address that myself. But you're a leader, and hopefully she will follow your lead and try to better herself." Sakura smiled softly. "Now get home and relax, we need that same attitude and A game on Wednesday" Sakura got up and walked to the locker room. She took off her uniform and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white hoodie. Her hair was loose around her. She grabbed her bag and began to walk out the locker room.

"Sakura!" She turned around and saw Ino and Hinata.

"Hey what's up?"

"Lets go eat, just us girls."

"Just us?"

"Yes, no boys allowed. Come on"

"I don't know"

"Temari and Tenten are meeting us there" Ino stated.

"We found out Temari trains at the same Dojo Tenten does the club at"

"Small world, fine" The girls went into Ino's car. They drove to the East Konoha Diner. They were greeted with Temari and Tenten at a table.

"Hey hey!" Tenten stated happily.

"Hey girls" Temari stated happily. Ever since the party, the girls have gotten closer to Temari.

"Hey, did you guys order yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, we been waiting for you guys" Tenten told them.

"Thanks"

"I'm starving" Ino sat down and scanned the menu.

"So how is everything at the dojo?" Sakura asked both girls.

"Great actually!"

"Yeah, Temari was telling me about these tournaments they do, and she wants me to join"

"But what about the club?"

"It would be once we graduate" Tenten said happily.

"Yeah, she would be perfect, and we do get money off of tournaments so I don't see the harm in it" Temari smiled.

"I say go for it" Hinata smiled. She loved when her friends were happy.

"How is cheerleading going?" Tenten asked.

"Good, except Sakura threw this really hard routine at us for the game in the next two weeks."  
"You're going against my brother's team, Suna right?"

"Yeah, and I know the cheerleaders there are deadly"

"Yeah, I use to be the captain of the team."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but since I'm not on the team anymore, you have nothing to fear" Temari smirked.

"Haha so funny" Ino stated.

"Hey, how are things with Sasuke?" The whole table got quiet. "Did I say something wrong?" Temari looked around nervously.

"No no it's fine, we just aren't talking much."

"The guy sure has a stick up his ass" Temari remarked as she drank a cup of tea.

"Why do you say that?"  
"You can see it in his face. He knows he looks good! It's crazy, but he is pretty popular at Suna as well."

"Are you kidding me?" Ino said in disbelief.

"I shit you not. It's ridiculous"

"Mmm" Sakura began to drink her water.

"Sorry if I touched a nerve"

"No its fine, our history is pretty weird"

"How so?"  
"Well we been friends since we were kids. We meet at Konoha academy back in" she paused to think. "Second grade? Well I was another one of those stupid fan girls, and I always thought he liked me. I took his rude ass actions as flirting. I know dumb, but we ended up becoming friends. Things got messy before it was time to leave to America"

"Really? I mean that shouldn't matter, you guys were friends"

"Yeah, but my stupid self did something so dumb" The girls stood quiet, insinuating for her to continue.

"I was walking around with him, talking and what not. This was the night I was going to tell him I was leaving"

 **Flash Back**

 _The sun was setting on the Konoha streets. Sasuke and Sakura were walking around talking amongst themselves. Sakura would be leaving to America tomorrow, but she still hadn't told Sasuke. They ended up walking into a park and sitting on the swings._

" _Hey Sasuke"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You know you're my friend right?"_

" _Uh yeah, I hope so" Sakura laughed softly at his joke. He smirked. Sakura looked down at her converses. Her short hair circled around her small face._

" _Sak"_

" _Yeah?" She kept looking at the ground below her feet._

" _Thank you"_

" _For?"_

" _Being there. Losing my parents was hard, but you were with me…Thank you" Sakura looked at him with a blush on her face._

" _Sasuke…I was just there for you. You're my friend, I care about you so much" He smiled._

" _Sak"_

" _Yeah?" She looked at him once more and his hands cupped her small face. Her emerald eyes clashed with his onyx ones._

" _Sasuke…I" Before he could finish, he kissed her small pink lips. The small peck lasted a couple of seconds. As they broke apart they looked at each other once more. Her eyes began to water._

" _Sakura..I'm sorry I-"_

" _No it's my fault"_

" _what?" He was confused._

" _Sasuke.."_

" _Yeah?"_ _  
_ _"I'm leaving to America tomorrow"_

" _What?" His eyes grew wide._

" _I don't know when I'm coming back but-"_

" _So you're leaving.."_

" _Sasuke, I didn't know I-"_

" _Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked down at the ground._

" _I was scared I didn't want things to be weird I-"_

" _So you wait till after I kiss you to tell me you're leaving to America! Not even knowing when you'll be back!"_

" _Sasuke I'm sorry I-"_

" _Just leave"_

" _Sasuke please I-"_

" _Forget I ever kissed you, forget the things I told you also."_

" _Sasuke…" He didn't answer. The tears began to fall from her face. She turned away and ran out the park._

 **End of Flash Back**

"And the day I left, he didn't come to say goodbye like everyone else. So that's what happened between me and Sasuke." The girls were quiet.

"Sak why didn't you tell me?" Ino placed her hand on Sakura's.

"Because it's my fault. I was so caught up on how good things were with us, I decided to ignore me going to America.."

"Girl listen, if it's meant to be between Sasuke and You, it will happen. But as of now, don't dwell on it. The first part of showing you guys are ready is when you both talk about it. Until then, nothing is going to change. You might just have to be that bigger person." Temari stated,

"I been getting that a lot lately" Sakura sighed. "I just wanna enjoy the game coming up, and enjoy winter break. I really don't have time for this" Sakura sighed. "Where is my food?" The girls laughed as they awaited for their food. The girls ate and laughed through the evening. Ino dropped each of the girls home. Sakura was back in her room, finishing up some homework. She sighed as she looked at her phone. Her main concern was the game and school. As of right now, the Sasuke thing could wait. She closed her text books and slid into her covers. Tomorrow was another day, and she needed to be ready for whatever life was going to throw at her.

 ** _A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. Leave me a review please! Love you guys and talk to you soon._**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	6. If you win, we will talk

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6- If you win, we will talk**

Sakura was taking deep breaths. It was Tuesday before practice and she really needed to talk with Karin.

"You got this Sak" Sakura told herself. She took one last deep breath and turned around. She was startled by Karin's face.

"Oh Jeez!"

"You wanted to see me?" Karin asked in annoyance.

"Yes, as your captain"

"Please refrain from using that stolen term"

"Okay Karin listen, I know you hate that I'm captain, I know you hate that I am even on the team. There may be many reasons as to why you can't stand me"

"You got that right"

"Anyway, we need to work as a team, so I just want us to move past whatever it is between us"

"Well you took the role I was going to have; you caused Sasuke to break up with me. How do I move past that?"

"Look, the whole captain role, you can move from that. This isn't going to matter when we're in college, and well, everyone views you as a captain anyway"

"True"  
"and secondly, I didn't cause Sasuke to break up with you. He did that out of his own will."

"People told me what happened at the party"  
"Okay, nothing happened after that. And honestly, you didn't treat him that great, but that's beside the point. You have a new boyfriend and you seem happy with him, so just think of it as me doing you a favor." Sakura didn't know if she was trying to convince Karin or herself more.  
"He is one of the hottest guys in school" Karin smirked at the thought of Suigetsu.

"Sure, yeah"

"I guess so Haruno."

"So can we please just work as a team and get this routine down packed?" Sakura put her hand out. Karin scanned her and sighed.

"Fine fine!" Karin grabbed Sakura's hand. "But if anyone drops me during this routine, I will hurt you"

"Got it got it. Now let's go!" The girls left the locker room and made their way to the field.

"Alright are you girls ready!?" Sakura asked the team. The girls yelled.

"alright, the song we will be dancing to is Clarity by Zedd and Foxes." The girls yelled in excitement.

"This routine is hard but we need to get it together! Are you ready?!" Sakura yelled as she put her hand in the center. The girls put their hands on top and yelled.

"KONOHA!"

Practice was brutal as ever. But this time, everything started coming together. Karin was working with her partners and getting the flips in the air perfect. Sakura was very impressed with their ambition and strength. All the girls were sitting on the field, drowning their selves in bottles of water. Sakura looked at the time, it was 3 pm.

"Alright girls, that's it for today."  
"It's been 3 hours?" One of the girls asked.

"yes it has, I will see you here tomorrow, 3'o clock sharp!"

"Okay" The girls began to walk away and talk amongst themselves.

"Hey, how did you get Karin to work so well?" Ino asked shocked.

"I had a talk with her"  
"Did you beat her ass?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her comment.

"No Ino! We talked, and we just cleared some things out."

"look at you, adult Sakura" Ino rubbed her shoulder against Sakura.

"Shut up, I need to bathe" The girls laughed and made their way to the locker rooms.

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke was watching the girls walk away. He was about to approach Karin, but was surprised when he saw Suigetsu wrap his arm around her shoulders. Sasuke sighed and then looked at Sakura.

"Hey bro" Naruto leaned on Sasuke.

"Get off"  
"Are you gonna talk to her?"

"No"

"Why are you so stubborn"  
"Why are you so interested in my business"  
"Because you guys are my friends and this is ridiculous if you ask me"  
"Have you asked Hinata out?"

"I was planning on it"

"Tch when?"  
"After the game against Suna"

"And what if we lose?"

"Then I'll have a reason to smile" Naruto wore that same goofy smile on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What happened to the dope?"  
"Still here, just a little more mature then the teme in front of me"

"Shut your mouth"

"All I'm saying, is you need to talk, and when I say talk, I mean talk about this feud you guys have been going through for like the past 6 years or some shit" Before Sasuke could say anything else, he walked away. Sasuke sucked his teeth at his friend. He went into the locker rooms and changed. He grabbed his bag and saw he had a message from Naruto. He looked at it.

' **Boom, my words are in your head.'** Sasuke sighed and turned off his phone. He walked outside and saw Sakura walking. He decided to leave it alone and get in his car. He cursed his pride and stubbornness. He drove home.

The next two weeks flew by. The days consisted of school and practice. Midterms were finishing up and the game of the season was happening today at 4 pm. The girls had one last hour to practice the routine. Sakura was in the middle of a history exam. She was good at memorization so this test was a breeze for her. As she finished, she handed her paper in and began to walk towards the locker rooms. She was startled as she saw Sasuke walking towards her. She huffed and continued to walk.

"Sakura wait"

"Can't"

"Sakura, seriously, talk to me"

"Why should I?"  
"Please.." Sasuke looked into her eyes. Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. You have a minute, go"

"Look, I want to talk to you, about before you left, the party everything"  
"Your minute is about to be done"

"Lets make a deal"  
"I'm listening"

"If we win this game, you have to talk to me, and we will talk about everything"

"Okay, and if I win, you'll leave me alone?"  
"Deal"

"Your pretty confident" She looked up and smirked at him.

"I have faith in my team" Sasuke looked down at her and smirked lightly. He stepped closer to her.

"Well, I hope our cheers help you out in today's game" She looked in his eyes. She didn't know what she was looking for.

"The minute is over" Sasuke smirked at Sakura. She began to walk once more, without saying a single word to Sasuke. He watched her walk away. He needed to win the game; there was no other way to fix things.

The girls were in the locker room, dressed and ready for today's big game.

"How are you all feeling?"

"Nervous as hell" Hinata said as she began to fidget with her pony tail.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, we got this! We have been practicing and perfecting this routine, we are gonna knock everyone out the waters. So come on, ready!" She placed her hand in the middle.

"Ko-No-Ha. Ko-No-Ha!" The girls began to chant. The girls ran out the locker rooms and waited to be called.

"We got this!"

"We all look great may I add" Ino smiled.

"We all will do our best!" Hinata said cheerfully.

As the girls were called out onto the field. They were taken back by the amount of people in the stands. The girls looked around and took deep breaths.

"Girls we got this" Sakura told them, they put their pompoms high in the air and cheered to the crowd.

"Whose ready for the best game of the season!" Ino yelled through the megaphone. The crowd roared.

"Come on! Lets welcome them in! Konoha's foot ball team!" Ino yelled once more and the girls cheered the guys on. Sakura watched Sasuke run out, and their gaze locked. She bit her lip and smiled at him. He smirked lightly and raised his helmet in the air. All the guys were out and contemplating their plays. Sakura looked at Ino and nodded.

"Okay girls, are you ready?"

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"Lets get this game started! Ko-no-ha!" Ino made the whole crowd chant. The game was about to start and everyone got silent as the teams looked each other face to face. As soon as the whistle blew Suna tackled Konoha. The girls watched in horror. This team was so strong; would they really win this game? The game progressed the score was 2 to 10. Konoha was the losing team right now. Was this how they were gonna start off their senior year? Every time Konoha tried to get a touchdown, a Suna guy came from left field and tackled them. Sakura saw the clock and half time was about to start.

"Okay girls, we need to give the team some hope! Lets rile them up so we can win this game!" Sakura yelled.

The music began and the girls got information. The girls began rolling their hips to the music as they waved their pom poms in the air. The girls then began to form two lines, as the beat got to the drop the girls flipped backwards and created three circles where the girls were tossed in the air, and stopping to pose in sync. Sakura and Ino did flips going from one part of their end of the field to the other. Canons of confetti were blown behind them, for dramatic effect, hence Ino's suggestion. The crowd began to yell. Ino and Sakura ran to the girls who were held in the air and made their way to the top of their shoulders. This was so risky. As Sakura made it to the top of Karin shoulders, Karin held her tight. Ino made it on the top of the other girls shoulder and cheered.

"Let's go!" Both girls flipped off and landed on their feet, followed by Karin and the other girls who were tossed in the air. They then posed and ended it with one last roar.

"KONOHA!" The crowd cheered as the girls finished. Sakura grabbed the mega phone.

"Come on team! We got this! Lets cheer for them and make Konoha win this game!" The football team looked at each other and created a new play. It was back, face to face. Sakura and the other girls sat down next to one another and watched the scene unfold in front of them. The ball was thrown to Naruto, who threw it to Kiba, Kiba ran down half the field but was tackled. Thankfully, before he was tackled he threw it to Sasuke and Sasuke was almost at touchdown. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. As another player went to grab him, he jumped over his shoulders and flipped into the touchdown. The crowd went crazy.

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's go!" Ino yelled. Sakura felt such pride in her friends. The score was now 8 to 10. They needed one more touchdown to win the game, if they don't do it, Suna will win. Sakura watched them carefully. She was startled as she felt someone poke her. She turned and saw Temari.

"Hey, shouldn't you be on the other side?" Sakura joked.

"I play for both teams…not like that" Sakura laughed

"I get it"

"That play from Konoha was intense. I feel like they got this game, one thing about Suna academy, everyone is way to prideful, so trying to work on a new play as a team right now just won't cut it."

"Let's see what happens" Sakura said.

"Will you guys shut up, the game is about to start" Ino hushed the other girls. The two other girls rolled their eyes and waited for the next play. The teams were both sweaty and dirty. The whistle blew and Sasuke ran with the ball. Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"Is he crazy?! He won't be able to make that run!" Just as she said that, Sasuke was tackled. Everyone was so distracted by him getting tackled, that they didn't notice he passed the ball to Naruto. When everyone noticed, everyone began to chant Naruto's name.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" He had three guys coming at him from all sides.

"Fuck it!" he jumped up and stepped on the guys shoulder in front of him. He grinned and landed on touchdown. The crowd cheered.

"KONOHA DID IT!" The loud speaker yelled. The girls cheered. Hinata ran to Naruto.

"Naruto you did it!" She was so happy, that she didn't think twice about the kiss he planted on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up by the waist and swung her.

"Hinata!"  
"Yes?"

"Be my girlfriend!" He yelled. Hinata's face got red, but she couldn't contain her excitement. She kissed his lips once more. Sakura watched the scene unfold in front of her. She smiled.

"Finally" She muttered. She looked around the stadium and saw Kiba and Ino kissing happily. She laughed. She was happy her friends were in love. She was surprised as she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Sasuke.

"So we won" He said.

"I know, I was there" She joked with him.

"So…when do you wanna?"

"Soon, let's enjoy the night huh?" Sakura said as she grabbed his hand. "I know there is gonna be a celebration somewhere tonight" Sasuke smiled and held her hand as well. They both made their ways to the center of the field to meet with Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari.

"So guys, we going out tonight right?!" Ino yelled.

"Where though?" Hinata asked.

"We're together!" Naruto yelled.

"We figured after that intense kiss" Sakura smiled at the two.

"Off to the diner it is!" Naruto yelled as he held Hinata's hand tightly.

"First thing first, everyone go change!" Sakura yelled as she made her way to the locker room with the girls. She looked back and saw Sasuke looking her up and down. She blushed and turned away. The girls were changed and waiting outside the school.

"So Sakura?" Ino looked at her friend.  
"Yeah?"

"Wanna explain your little hand hold?"  
"Nope"

"But Sakura!"

"No!" The argument was killed as the boys came out building.

"Alright so who is riding with me and Kiba?" Ino asked the group.

"Tenten is Neji coming?"  
"Yeah he is gonna meet us there" She smiled.

"Tenten, ride with Shikamaru and me. I invited my brothers but they weren't too happy to celebrate with the other team." Temari remarked. Temari, Shikamaru and Tenten made their way to Temari's car.

"I'm taking the dope and Hinata, Sakura wanna come as well?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded.

"No one wants to ride with us, fine!" Ino stormed to her car. Everyone laughed at her drama queen behavior. Sakura was in the front seat with Sasuke, as the two love birds were in the back.

"Naruto, do not take advantage of poor Hinata in the back of my car please" Sasuke stated bluntly. Hinata got red. Sakura hit Sasuke's arm.

"Can you embarrass them anymore?" Sakura glared at him. Sasuke tched and began his car. The car ride was filled with mostly Naruto and Hinata talking. Sasuke and Sakura would share glances but no words. As they made it to the diner he parked his car. Naruto and Hinata left the car and began walking to the diner hand in hand.

"So Sakura"

"yeah Sasuke?"  
"When are we gonna talk?"

"Tomorrow, my parents won't be home till late, we will talk then." He nodded in agreement and they both exited the car. As they entered the diner, they felt the happiness radiate off everyone. Kiba was talking with Naruto. Ino was talking to Temari and Tenten was holding Neji's arm while talking with Hinata.

"Hey look who decided to join us!" Ino yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke and her both sat down and started talking amongst their friends. As they talked, their knee's would touch, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a zap run through her body every time. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him looking at her. He realized and cleared his throat and continued to talk with Neji. Everyone got their food and began to eat. Sakura looked over her friends and couldn't help the smile coming across her face. She wished this moment could last longer.

It was 10 pm and everyone decided to start heading home.

"Hey Sasuke, we are gonna ride with Neji since he is going towards her house anyway. Besides he wants to talk to me" Naruto said dreadfully.

"Don't die in the car" Sasuke joked with him.

"The one time you joke, you joke about my death…I am appalled, and slightly proud." Naruto smirked and walked towards Neji's car with Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey Sak!" Ino came up to Sakura.

"yeah?"  
"I just wanted to thank you for the amazing routine; we honestly couldn't have done it without you" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No, it's because we worked as a team. If we didn't work together, there was no way we could have been able to nail that last move. It's thanks to everyone's determination."

"Okay Coach. I'm still thanking you anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Alright, see you" Sakura entered the car with Sasuke and they began to drive off."

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving "  
"Nothing, why?"

"Is Itachi coming back?"

"No, they are on a big case in America so he won't be back"

"You are more than welcome to come to my house for thanksgiving."  
"I'll keep that in mind"

"yeah, its usually just my parents and I. Oh and a few of my cousins , so we could use another addition" He smirked. He pulled up to the front of her house.

"So what time will you be here tomorrow?"

"Is 3 okay?"  
"Perfect, I'll see you then Sasuke. Thanks for the ride"

"No problem, see you tomorrow" She grabbed her bag and exited his car. He watched her walk into her house. He put his car back in drive and made his way home.

Sakura went into her house and saw a message left for her. She read it.

She had a lot of shopping to do for thanksgiving. She noticed they left her money attached to the note. She sighed and made her way upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be, one hell of a day.

 ** _A/N- Leave a review por favor! :D Love you guys and I hope you enjoyed the spam of chapters!_**

 ** _Fefe D_**.


	7. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer- I do not Own Naruto..**

 **Chapter 7- Thanksgiving**

Sakura was pacing back and forth in her living room.

"He is going to be here any moment" She threw herself on the couch. "Why am I freaking out?!" She yelled. She thank god no one was home. She heard a knock on the door and shot up from the couch. She walked to a mirror and looked herself over once more. She wore black yoga pants, with a grey tank and black hoodie. Her hair was loose as always.

"Why do I even care?" She opened the door which revealed Sasuke. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black tee shirt with a red hoodie.

"Hey So um, change of plans, I have thanksgiving shopping to do, do you mind helping me out with all of it? I mean we can squeeze in talking and what not"  
"Okay, let's get going then" She smiled and grabbed her bag and keys. She closed the door behind them and made her way to his car.

"So where to Ms. Haruno?"

"Let's hit the discount store, my mom wants me to get plates, napkins, table clothes and trays and containers so people could take food home"

"Sounds like a lot, were you gonna do this by yourself?"  
"Well Yeah" Sasuke tched and began to drive the car to the shopping area. The ride was silent due to Sakura going over the list a ridiculous amount of times. He parked the car and they went into the discount store. She grabbed a shopping cart and began to go through the aisles. She grabbed some orange and brown table clothes, 6 trays and a whole bunch of containers. She got cups as well as plenty of napkins.

"Anything else we need from here?" Sasuke asked.

"No that's it" Sakura went to the register and paid for all the items. As she went to grab the bags she noticed they were gone. She turned to Sasuke and saw him holding the bags.

"I could have did that"

"Just say thank you"

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha" He rolled his eyes and started walking towards his car. They put the bags in the car and started making their way to the supermarket. Sakura grabbed a shopping cart and started going through the aisles to get the things needed for Thanksgiving. Time progressed and the cart was filled with food.

"Okay I think that is everything" Sakura said as she crossed out all the items on the list.

"Are you sure there is enough food"

"Of course!"

"Even for me?" a smile broke across Sakura's face. She jumped and hugged him.

"So you're coming!"

"Yeah I am" He said as he cleared his throat. She immediately took her arms from around him and continued pushing the shopping cart.

"Okay, well time to pay for this" She got online and awaited to pay for everything.

Sasuke and Sakura both placed the stuff in his car and made their way back to Sakura's house. She unleashed all the groceries on the table. She began to separate all the food, and organize how things would be done.

"Do you want my help with anything?"

"No, do you wanna order Pizza while I try to get the kitchen together?"

"Sure, what topping?"

"Um, mushrooms and pineapple"

"Okay so half of that mess and half tomato?" Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Sure" She said as she began to get through the mess of food. Sasuke went into the living room and ordered the pizza. Sakura felt that nice calm feeling again, she didn't understand what it was about Sasuke that made her feel at peace. As she finished everything, she took a seat next to Sasuke on the couch.

"Finally, I'm done"

"I could have helped you"

"No its fine"

"And I'm the stubborn one" He mocked. The door bell rang and he got up. Sakura went to get her money but was shocked when she saw the door was already closed.

"Sasuke! I was gonna pay for that"

"just shut up and say thank you"

"Whatever" She went back onto the couch and opened the pizza box. They each grabbed a slice and ate in silence.

"So, can I ask you a question" Sasuke looked her way. "Don't take it the wrong way, but how many girls did you sleep with while I was gone, not that it matters or anything!" She decided to shove the pizza in her mouth, hopefully it would stop her nonsense rambling.

"Over all 5"

"Wow, I thought it would be more"

"No, I flirted and took girls out. Sex was something I was picky about"

"I guess"

"Have you ever had sex?" Sasuke asked. Sakura got very red and began to choke on her pizza. She grabbed soda and chugged it.

"Can we change the subject?"  
"No, I answered your questions, answer mine"  
"No, I never had sex"

"Did you have a boyfriend"

"No" She answered without second thought. Sasuke thought it was weird but decided not to press the matter. As he was about to speak once more, the door unlocked. Sakura looked up and saw it was both her mom and dad. She shot off the couch.

"Hey we're hom-What do we have here?" Her father looked at Sasuke.

"What is it dear? Sasuke? Sasuke you sure have grown!" Sakura's mother ran to Sasuke and put him in a tight hug. Sakura sighed and relaxed herself.

"Sorry, I should have told you I was going to have someone over. He helped with the shopping"

"That was very nice of you" Sakura's father scanned the boy and went straight to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for helping our little Sakura"

"mom" Sakura grunted.

"It's no problem, Happy I could help"

"I do hope you'll be spending thanksgiving with us" Sakura's mother insisted.

"I will be here tomorrow yes" Sasuke smiled.

"Well I can't wait. I'm going to go get rested for tomorrow. See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!" Sakura twitched at her mother's use of vocabulary.

"Sorry about that" She made her way to Sasuke's side.

"Nothing to apologize for. I haven't seen your parents in a while. Well I guess I'll be heading out"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Sakura walked him outside her door. She closed the door behind her and smiled at him. "Thanks again"

"No reason to thank me"

"Sorry we couldn't talk" Sakura looked down. Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing to apologize for, we will pick it up another time, over dinner or something. Well bye" Without another word, he left to his car. Sakura watched as he pulled out her driveway.

"Wait, over dinner? Did he just ask me on a date?!" Sakura opened the door and shot up to her room. She didn't know how to fathom this. It was at that very moment she realized; she would be spending thanksgiving with Sasuke. She began to take a few deep breaths in and out. Why was she freaking out right now?

"Sakura you okay?" Her father asked on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine"

"Did he do something to you?"

"No dad"

"Okay, because if he does I have no problem beating-"

"Good night dad" She opened the door and kissed his cheek. He smiled and went into the room. Sakura changed her clothes and shot into her bed. Tomorrow was sure to be a long, interesting day for her.

Kizashi went into the room and saw Mebuki lying in bed reading a book.

"Who does that kid think he is? Coming into our house and being alone with Sakura!"

"Hunny calm down" Mebuki's eyes didn't leave her book.

"He better not try anything"

"Dear listen, it's not like Sasuke is a stranger, he has been friends with Sakura since they were 6. I mean we were close friends with his parents as well, and we know his brother Itachi. He is a respectable young man. I do believe Mikoto and Fugaku raised him correctly."

"But Mebuki, don't forget, before we left to America, our little Sakura was crying her poor eyes out because of this innocent Sasuke."

"Kizashi, let it go"

"I can't! She is my baby!"

"Kizashi, get some sleep. And besides, should we really count the amount of times you made me cry?" She raised an eye brow at him.

"Or vis versa." She laughed.

"Good night" She kissed him and put the book down. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. Kizashi sighed and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting for everyone.

 **The Next morning**

"Sakura!"

"Yeah?!" Sakura yelled from upstairs.

"Are you almost ready? Everyone is already on their way"

"Yeah, I'll be down soon" Mebuki rolled her eyes and sighed. She began to set up the tables.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Maybe this is too much?" She sighed as she looked at herself. She was wearing an orange v-neck shirt with an brown scarf. She wore brown skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair was pulled into a pony with her bangs to the side.

"It's just family coming! And Sasuke" She mumbled. She took a deep breath. She heard voices coming from downstairs. She left her room and made her way downstairs. She saw a few of her cousins, aunts and uncles.

"Nice of you to join us" Mebuki looked at her daughter. "You look very nice hunny"

"Thanks mom" she smiled.

"He isn't here yet" She said as she placed the bowls on the table.

"I wasn't looking for-" She was cut off by her moms 'don't try to fool me' look. Sakura sighed and smiled. She was about to talk, but was cut off by the sound of the door bell. She went to the door and opened it. She smiled as it revealed Sasuke. He wore a black jacket, a red button down with black jeans.

"You look very nice" She said with a small smile.

"So do you" He said softly. "I bought pie" He raised a bag. Sakura smiled and grabbed the bag.

"Thanks, really appreciate it. Please come in" She stood to the side and let Sasuke in. She walked into the kitchen. Sasuke followed her and stood by her side.

"Thanks again for the invitation"

"No need to thank me"

"Sakura, you look beautiful" Kizashi put Sakura in a big hug. "My Little girl is so beautiful!" Kizashi was petting her hair. "My little princess, you know you'll always be my little baby right?"  
"Dad…"

"Hunny, come here please" Mebuki called him. Sakura was let go. Sasuke watched her father and saw him glaring at him. Sasuke decided not to think much of it.

"Sorry, so how about we go grab our seat?" Sasuke nodded and they went and found two spots in the big table. It was time for everyone to eat. All the family sat at the table.

"Would anyone like to say what their thankful for?" Mebuki asked.

"I am thankful to be back in Japan, with our family and friends" Kizashi stated.

"I'm thankful for Mebuki's cooking. I can actually eat this thanksgiving" Said one of Sakura's uncles. He was soon hit in the gut by his wife.

"I am thankful for the family being here, and thankful to continue where we left off" Sakura looked down at Sasuke and smiled. She cleared her throat. "Who's ready to eat?" She asked jokingly. Everyone laughed and began to pick up plates and pass them around. Everyone had a mountain of food on the plate and began to talk to one another.

"The food is very good Mrs. Haruno. Thank you for having me" Sasuke said.

"Oh dear, don't make me blush. I am very happy you came, you are always welcomed in our household."

"So Sakura" Sakura's turned her attention to one of her aunts, next to her was her aunt's daughter.

"Hm?" Sakura was stuffing turkey and potato salad in her mouth.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Yeah, he is very cute" Sakura began to choke on her food.

"We-we aren't"

"We are friends, I knew her since she was 6." Sasuke stated, calm as always.

"Yeah we are just close friends" Sakura said as she took a sip of her water.

"Oh well, don't miss up on one of the Haruno girls. They are a catch" Sakura's aunt stated.

"If not, there are other options" Sakura's cousin winked at Sasuke.

"Okay, I think that's enough chit chat!" Sakura said. "Sasuke eat some more!" She pushed the plate closer to Sasuke.

Dinner was finally over. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in her room watching the football game.

"Oh come on! That was a weak throw!"

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yeah?" His eyes didn't leave the screen.

"I'm sorry about that, with my aunt and cousin" She began to fidget with her fingers. Sasuke tore his gaze from the TV.

"It wasn't a big deal, it was a misunderstanding."

"Okay, I just didn't want things to, you know, be awkward" She laughed. Both watched the game and talked to one another. Sakura never thought she would see Sasuke in her room again. She liked this, she liked knowing he was there. The clock struck 10, and Sasuke was grabbing his jacket from the rack. He stepped outside and she followed behind him. She closed the door.

"Well, I hope you had a good thanksgiving" She said.

"Yeah, it was nice to be with family. Well, I'll see you" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. It was silent at first. But then Sasuke did the unthinkable. He hugged Sakura. Sakura was shocked at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his torso. She smiled as they embraced.

"I'll see you once break is over"

"Yeah, see you" He let go of her and began to walk to his car. Sakura watched as he got inside, and drove off. Sakura went back in the house and closed the door. Did that really happen? She knew things were moving way too fast, but her high school girl heart was loving it.

"Why are your cheeks red?" Kizashi questioned.

"It's cold dad"  
"Sakura-"  
"Leave her alone" Mebuki came from the kitchen.

"Night guys I love you!" She kissed both her parents on the cheek and ran upstairs. She didn't know what was going on in her head. All she knew was that she was happy. She hasn't been this happy in a very long time.

 ** _A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to get this story going, since I have many ideas on how I want this to play out. So please, review and let me know how you like it. I love you guys!_**

 ** _Also, I know Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but in my fantasy world they do. Don't judge me.._**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	8. It's a Date

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8- It's a date!**

Sakura was walking out of her chemistry class. It was December 2nd. In another week their winter break will be starting. She still hadn't told her parents about the winter get away with her friends. She sighed. She didn't know how they were going to take it. She was caught off guard as she bumped into someone in the hallway. All her books fell onto the floor. She realized who it was just based on the scent of cologne.

"What did I tell you about getting in my way" She said in a joking manner.

"Very funny" Sasuke said as he bent down and picked up her books. "Sorry for bumping into you"

"Its fine, where are you heading too?"  
"Biology, you?"

"English."

"I'll walk you. Its on the way." Sasuke offered as he walked side by side with her.

"So are you excited for Ino's little get away?" Sakura asked him.

"I guess, its not like I was going to do much"

"Did you have to ask Itachi?"

"No, I just told him"

"Well then"

"I did find out he was going to be coming back Christmas eve"

"Oh? That's great" Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah, I was surprised when he told me"

"Welp, this is my class. Thanks for walking me. I'll see you later Sasuke"  
"See ya" He smiled and walked a couple classrooms down.

Sakura went into class and took out her books. She didn't know how she was going to tell her parents about this get away. She really wanted to go, but her parents wishes come first. She sighed.

"You okay sak?" Ino asked next to her. Sakura nodded and continued to take notes. She hasn't told anyone yet. The rest of the school day progressed, Practices were postponed until January, so she had time to relax. Sakura's relaxing consisted of catching up on work, or finding work to do.

The school day was finally over, she had draped her coat over her body and put her book bag on her back. She walked out the building.

"Hey Sak, wanna ride?" Ino approached her with Kiba. Sakura really did hate being the third wheel. But it was also freezing.  
"Su-"

"Ride with me Sakura." Sasuke approached her.  
"Oh, okay. I guess I could leave you two love birds alone" Sakura joked. Little did she realize her cheeks were pink. Ino raised her eye brow.

"Hmm what is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing nothing. Come on Kiba, lets go out and do something"

"Oh I'll do something alright" Kiba smirked and grabbed Ino's waist."

"I am never sitting in your car again" Sakura stated. Ino laughed and walked away with Kiba. Sasuke and Sakura made their way to his car. She got inside and started blowing on her hands.

"It's freezing!"

"Here" Sasuke gave her a pair of gloves. Sakura smiled. She put them on and noticed how they big they were on her.

"Thanks" She said as she flapped the fingers around. Sasuke laughed softly. Once his car warmed up, he began to drive.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"About?"

"Ino's thing"

"No, I was planning on talking to them tonight"

"What do you think they will say?"

"Well, my dads first question will be, 'are their going to be boys there' and my mom would start the talk about trust and ugh"

"Hey, its nice to know they care"  
"I know, and I'm grateful for it. But I just want them to trust me, I wont make a dumb mistake…not again"

"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing, just a mistake I made in America. Nothing Major"

"I'll take it as you don't want to talk about it"

"Thanks, well this is my stop" Sasuke pulled into her drive way.

"So text me after you find out what they tell you"  
"No problem. Thanks again for the drive"  
"Hey stop thanking me and learn how to drive so you can drive me places" He joked. She hit his shoulder and grabbed her bag.

"Talk to you later"  
"See ya" She exited the car and he drove off. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She turned the knob and opened her door. She was startled when she saw all the Christmas decorations out. She was taken back.

"Mom, Dad?" She walked in and saw her parents putting decorations up in the living room. She smiled.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sasuke drove me home."

"That's good, its getting chilly"

"Tell me about it" She placed her bag and coat on the table. "Guys I need to talk to you"

"Us first, so our jobs put us on leave till mid January"

"Oh boy" Sakura sighed.

"Isnt that great, we can spend so much time together!" Her father exclaimed.

"Yeah, Um can I tell you guys something. Please don't be mad"  
"We could never be mad. Disappointed, not mad" Her mother stated. Both her parents sat on the couch covered in Christmas ornaments.

"Okay, so Ino is doing a little get away"

"Oh, sounds exciting! When?"

"The first week of Christmas break" She was so nervous.

"Oh.." Her dad looked down.

"Well, I can't say I'm angry"

"Will there be boys?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, the whole gang. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Kiba, and Sasuke" She mumbled the last name.

"Do you really wanna go?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I mean if you don't want me to I can stay and-"

"Relax" her mom soon smiled. "Ino's parents contacted us already. We knew. We are shocked you waited so long to tell us"

"Ahh you scared me! I felt so bad!" Sakura threw herself on the love seat in the living room.

"Trust me, we wouldn't stop you from having fun. We just want you to be careful." Her mom looked at her with happiness. Sakura smiled. She loved her mother dearly.

"Yeah, besides, me and your mom could use some alone time" Her father growled at her mother.

"And this is my cue to go" she shot off the love seat and went into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get started with Dinner. You should come help your dad with the decorations"  
"Okay, let me change first" Sakura stated as she ran to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and shot Sasuke a quick text. She put on a pair of red and pink Pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She ran back downstairs and began helping her father untangle the decorations. Once she got the lights she began to go in the boxes and get out the streamers. She sat on the floor and began to separate them. Sakura's father looked down at her and smiled.

"You would always organize all the decorations" Sakura smiled at the comment.

"I remember. At least you guys always knew I would be a organized person"

"And I couldn't be prouder" Her mom said as she exited the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready at around 8 so try to do as much as you can"

Sakura and her father began to put decorations up and change some of the fabrics around the house. Time flew and it was already 8:05. Sakura looked at the living room and smiled.

"Hey dad, when are you going to get the tree?"

"I was thinking of getting it tomorrow, do you wanna go with me?"  
"Yeah, its Saturday so I'm not busy"

"Okay, it's a date!"

"Guys, come dinner's ready" They left the living room and went into the dining room to eat. Her mom had made beef stew with mixed veggies and white rice.

"Oh this looks great!" Sakura stated as she took a spoon full of food. She moaned. "Its so good and warm"  
"Thank you" Her mother smiled. They talked amongst one another and ate happily. Once they finished Sakura cleaned the dishes. Once she finished she was about to head to her room.

"Love you guys" She kissed her mom and dad on the cheek.

"We love you too" They said together.

"What time you want to get outta here kiddo?"

"Umm 2 is good for me. I wouldn't mind sleeping in a bit"

"How about 12:30?" Her father stated.

"Or not. That's fine with me" She smiled. "Cant wait for our date!" She kissed her father's cheek once more and went to her room. She closed her door and saw an unread text message from Sasuke. She opened it.

' **Glad to hear they said yes. When will you start packing?'**

' **I don't know, Probably Sunday.'**

' **Isn't that kind of early?'**

' **Never too early!'** As she pressed send, she was startled when her phone rang and Sasuke's picture showed up. She took a deep breath and answered.

" _ **Got tired of texting?"**_ She asked.

" _ **Of course I did. So what are you doing tomorrow?"**_

" _ **Going out with my dad. How about you?"  
"Going to the gym with the dope, and then out to eat."**_

" _ **Surprised he isn't spending time with Hinata"**_

" _ **Apparently Saturday's is the day she spends with her sister"**_

" _ **That's adorable!"**_

" _ **Yeah I guess so"**_

" _ **You should do that with your brother when he is here"**_

" _ **I may love him, but I can only deal with him for so long"**_

" _ **That's not how you were when you were younger"**_

" _ **Don't start"**_

" _ **Nii-san!"**_ Sakura mocked his younger voice.

" _ **Oh what ever"**_

" _ **I will admit, it was very cute of you"**_

" _ **Uh huh" The conversation dragged into the night. Before they both realized, it was 2 am.**_

" _ **Sakura?"**_

" _ **Mmmm"**_

" _ **are you sleeping?"**_

" _ **Are you sleeping?"**_ She mumbled.

" _ **I was falling asleep. Wanna get to bed?"**_ Sasuke suggested

" _ **Yeah, I didn't mean to be up this long"**_

" _ **Alright Sak, Text me tomorrow?"**_

" _ **Yeah, Night Sasuke-kun"**_ He mumbled on the other end of the phone.

" _ **Night Sak"**_

They both hung up the phone. She curled up on her side and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sakura was startled as she heard knock on her door.

"Hey sweetie time to get up"

"Okay" Sakura yawned and looked at the time. It was 11:30 am"

"Shit" She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She undressed herself and let the hot water hit her body. She felt her hair stick to her back. Her eyes were closed, remembering last night's conversation. She began to wash her hair. As the shampoo was in her hair, her eyes shot open.

"Why did I call him Sasuke-kun?!" She yelled, from the realization, and from the shampoo going in her eyes.

"Ahh!" She yelled and put her face under the water.

It was 12:35. She grabbed her coat and began to put it on.

"Why are your eyes so red?" Her mother asked her.

"I got shampoo in them like a idiot"

"So that's what that scream was?"

"You didn't think to check up on me?"  
"You're fine aren't you?" Her mother remarked.

"Thanks mom" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Your dad is in the car. I'll see you guys when you get back."

"See ya mom" She closed the front door and went into the car.

"Hey dad"

"Hey there sleepy head"

"Haha" Sakura mocked.  
"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, do you think we can get bagels real quick? I'm starving"

"Okay, bagels first stop!" They began to drive off.

"So how has school been? I feel like I never ask."  
"School? Its fine, just finished midterms"

"How do you think you did?"  
"I feel like I did good"

"Good good. Have you sent out your college applications?"  
"Of course! I do want to go to Konoha University. I wanna join the medical program"  
"I know you can do it" Sakura smiled at her dad.  
"I hope so. I have a lot of science classes now. it's a pain sometimes."

"I can only imagine. I'm not much of a science person"

"I know dad" He went up to the drive through and ordered two bagels and two hot chocolates. They both sat in the drive way and began to eat.

"This is warming my soul" Sakura said as she drank her hot chocolate.

"You can say that again"

"Dad, when was the last time we went out, just the two of us?"

"Jeez, its been a while. Maybe since you were 14.

"Oh wow, well we should make this a thing"

"Would you want to?"

"Yeah, even if its just breakfast" Her father smiled. He put the car back in drive.

"Come on, lets get looking for a tree" Sakura smiled. The next two hours was spent looking for the perfect tree. At 2 they finally found the perfect tree.

As they were taking the tree to be wrapped up, Sakura heard a thud behind her. She looked behind and saw her father fell.

"Dad are you okay?!"

"Ahh, that hurt"  
"Oh my goodness. Can you stand?!" She kneeled next to him. "Where did you fall?"  
"On my side, I kind of caught my self"

"Let me help you up"

"Count of three, 1, 2,3"  
"Alright" She helped him up. "Can you walk? Are you okay?"  
"Yes hunny, I'm fine" Kizashi reassured her. Sakura held onto her dad. They got the tree and they placed the tree on the car. They got seated in the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, do you think a little fall is gonna knock me down?"  
"Technically yes" They both laughed, "But seriously dad, please be careful"

"Yes yes" He said as he began to drive.

"Hey, you wanna grab something?"  
"Sure, what did you have in mind?"  
"Something small, since your mother said she was going to cook"  
"I can go for a slushy" Sakura said happily.

"Slushy it is!" They drove to a drive through spot and got two different slushies. Sakura got a cherry one, and her father got blue raspberry.

They drank happily.

"Hey Sak"  
"Yeah?"

"I know you're growing older..But just remember, you will always be my little girl"

"Of course dad, I honestly wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Dad" He turned to her and touched her small nose.

"And I love you Sak, more than you can imagine"

"We should definitely do this again"

"Of course, and spend my money right?"

"Oh yeah of course" She laughed. "Thanks again for letting me go to Ino's little trip"

"Of course, just please be careful"

"I know dad, I'm a lot smarter and stronger than I use to be"

"I know, but I will always worry about you. I just don't want you hurt. And please, be careful with that Sasuke kid."

"Dad, I know trust me. I wont be hurt, not again"

"I know he has good intentions. I see the look"

"The look?"

"It was the look I gave your mother. I put your mom through hell sometimes, and vis versa. But we stuck through it"

"To be honest, I don't know how I feel about him"

"Well what ever you do, you have my blessing"

"Thanks Dad.." She got out from her seat and hugged him tightly. Once they finished their slushies they drove home.

"Hey we're back!"

"Hey guys, did you find a tree?"

"Of course!" Her father stated as he put the tree in the stand in the living room.

"Doesn't it look great mom?"

"Yeah, how tall is it?"

"6 feet 5 inches."

"Wow, I'm happy it fits" Mebuki joked.

"Yeah, I was a little worried about that" Sakura stated.

"Well lunch is ready, so come eat!" They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sakura forgot how it was to just spend time as a family. It was times like this she knew she had to cherish. It was times like this, that many people couldn't have. She looked at her parents and smiled.

"How about we watch a movie after this or something?"

"Honestly, I might just take a nap after this" Her father said with a lazy smile.

"Or not. I guess I'll see you guys for dinner" She joked. She went up into her room and text Sasuke. She was super excited for the get away. She was even happier knowing her fathers feelings for her and Sasuke.

 **A/N- Hey guys, So this was kind of a short chapter. I wanted to dedicate this to my number one guy, my grandfather. He passed away recently, and he was more of a father to me than my own dad. I put in a few memories of my grandpa and I, and made the event with Sakura and her dad. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks gramps for the wonderful memories you gave me…**

 **Fefe D.**


	9. I like this girl

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 9- I like this girl**

It was Sunday morning. Sakura looked at the time. It was 11 am. She stretched in her bed. Today was the day she would start packing her bag for the week trip. She was thankful that no big tests were this week. She got out of bed and looked at her phone. She titlted her head.

"2 missed calls?" She saw one from Sasuke and one from Ino. She decided to call Ino back, it was most likely gossip. She dialed her number and awaited for her to pick up.

" **Hello?"**

" **Hey you called me pig"**

" **Sakura! Yes! Can you come to the mall, its an important shopping trip"**

" **Shopping trip for?"**

" **The get away of course!"**

" **I was just going to pack my own cloth-"**

" **Sakura, Mall at 1:30. All the girls are gonna meet in the front of the mall. I'll see you then"**

Ino hanged up before Sakura had a chance to say anything else. She sighed and decided to call Sasuke back.

" **You finally woke up?"**

" **Haha so funny, you called me. Whats up?"** **  
** **"I wanted to hang out today, but as you slept the morning away, I got a call from the dope to go do some shopping"**

" **Ah, that's funny"**

" **Whats funny?"**

" **Nothing. I have plans today anyway. But I will see you tomorrow at school?"**

" **Yeah, if anything shoot me a text"**

" **Alright I'll see you later Sasuke"**

" **No, its"** He cleared his throat " **Sasuke-kun"** He mimicked her voice.

" **Shut up! Bye Uchiha"** She hanged up the phone. She took a deep breath and made her way to the bathroom.

"Thanks for driving me"

"No problem, now let me go get your mother, she wants to do some shopping as well."

"Okay, Ino might be driving me home, so I'll see you later"

"Okay bye sweetie"

"Bye Dad" She exited the car and saw Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Sakura sighed. She approached the girls.

"Don't tell me the princess is late"

"Of course she is"  
"Why would she tell us to be here by a certain time, and not even be here!" Temari stated.

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic" Hinata suggested.

"You do understand you are way too nice for your own good right?" Tenten told the Hyuga. As the girls looked around, there she was. Ino was wearing yoga pants, Ugg boots and a sweater under a jacket.

"oh no"

"Her hair is in a bun" Sakura said horrified.

"What does a bun mean?" Temari asked confused.

"She is in shopping mode…" Hinata stated.

"Girls! Are you ready?!" Ino stated with a glimmer in her eye.

"As ready as I can be"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for! Whatever, let's get to it!" The girls followed behind her. Ino was jumping from store to store. It was a week getaway in a cabin, what kind of attire was needed?

"Not even a hour into shopping, Ino had five big bags filled with clothes, makeup and shoes.

"Why haven't you bought anything?" Ino asked all the girls.

"I honestly don't know what I should buy, I'll be in a cabin and in the snow that week" Sakura was soon startled as she heard a scream. She turned around and saw Tenten staring at a ski uniform through the glass.

"You good?" Sakura asked as she approached her.

"it's the Snow Thunder 3000" Tenten was practically drooling on the window. "It has state of the art technology built in it. It has these new parts where it keeps your body warm, and helps with balance. I need to get it! But what color?"

"I would say go with red" Ino stated. "It brings out your features"

"Sold!" Tenten ran into the store. The girls waited outside. In less than 5 minutes, Tenten came out with the biggest grin of a lifetime.

"Tenten, how did you afford that?"  
"I called my dad and told him about it, he screamed just like I did. So he said I could use his card"

"Alright, welp we must continue shopping" Sakura said as she looked around. Another 3 hours passed by. The girls finally had bags filled with clothes.

"Hey, shouldn't we find Christmas gifts for everyone?" Hinata suggested.

"You're right"

"Oh, brilliant idea, we should do a gift exchange!" Ino said excitedly.

"So why don't we split up for a bit?"

"Yes, meet at the food court in the next hour and a half" Ino said.

"Okay!" The girls went their separate ways and began to look for gifts for everyone. Sakura started with Ino. She decided to head into Sephora and get her a pack of new makeup brushes. She then began to wander until she found a store that sold weapon holders. She got Tenten a Chinese fan, and on the inside were small needles. She smiled; she knew Tenten would love that gift. She decided to look for something for Temari. She thought long and hard, but then decided to get her a beer pong set from Spencers. She was older and in college.

"Hinata.." She thought to herself. "What should I get Hinata?" Hinata wasn't a makeup girl, she didn't like weapons, she wasn't a drinker, she then decided. She went into a jewelry store. Her birthday would be the day after Christmas. So why not get her two gifts. She got her a snow flake necklace, that was thankfully on sale, and a matching set of snow flake earrings. She smiled. Now the guys. She started roaming the mall. The guys were a lot simpler. She got Naruto a ramen pillow, Kiba a set of dog tags with Ino and his name on it. She got Shikamaru a new neck pillow. Now all that was left was Sasuke. She took a deep breath. They weren't dating, they were close friends. She didn't know how to go about looking for a gift for him. She went store after store. She decided to go into a weird trinket store. She looked at the time, she had 30 minutes left. She was looking around. She was startled when she saw a glimpse of that duck butt hair style.

"Oh shit" She whispered, she ducked behind the cards. She tried going around him. She then was about to run for the door. Her phone vibrated and saw it was a phone call from Sasuke. She cursed under her breath.

" **Hello"** She tried to stay cool and collected.

" **I'm behind you"** he stated. She yelled and turned around.

"Hey you" She said as she hanged up the phone.

"Hey, shopping?" He said as he gestured towards the bags.  
"Yeah, nothing crazy you know"

"Are you looking for gifts for everyone"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" She said as she shoved the bags behind her back.

"I was looking for a gift for a girl" Sasuke stated. Sakura felt a slight tug on her emotions.

"Who is it?"  
"That is none of your concern"

"Hm, well I was looking for a gift for this guy"

"Oh really?" Sasuke raised an eye brow at her.

"Yeah, I kind of like this guy"

"Really now?" Sasuke started to get a little jealous.

"Well, I kind of sorta like this girl. But she is annoying, so I don't know what to get her"

"Well what does she like?"

"I don't know, she is complicated"  
"Well I think, you should get her something meaningful."

"I think you should do the same thing for that guy you like"

"Hmm, well then. Would you look at the time, I need to get to the food court. The girls must be waiting for me."

"That's funny" Sasuke got a little closer to her. Sakura didn't know what was going on. "The guys are waiting for me too"

"O-oh" She smirked and got closer to him. Two people could play this game. He got red. "Well why don't you walk me?"

"Fine"

"Fine" She cleared her throat and began to walk towards the food court. The walk began in silence.

"So I don't have a guy I like, I was just pulling your leg" She stated. Sasuke let go of a breath he didn't know he was even holding.

"Ah I see, well I don't know if I like this girl. I'm kind of confused" Sakura felt herself get a little sad. She decided to shove these feelings to the side.

"Well what's confusing?"

"She acts weird around me. Like it's really complicated. I wanna be with her, but I don't think she would want someone like me. We have had a share of ups and downs. But I don't think she sees me that way"  
"So here's an idea" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hm?" He looked down at her

"When you give her the gift, confess it to her"  
"Should I?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, it will be totally romantic"  
"I'll take your word for it Haruno"  
"You better, I know a lot more than you" she stuck her tongue out at him. His eye brow twitched. She took her bags and ran to the table with all their friends.

"Finally! I'm starving! What should we get?" Tenten pleaded as she sunk into the table.

"I was thinking of getting Teriyaki, what about you?" Sakura stated.

"That sounds pretty good! I'll follow you" Tenten stated.

"You actually suggested something good for once" Sasuke said as he began to walk towards the Teriyaki stand. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked behind him with Tenten.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's only acting the one way he knows how, like a jerk" She said as she stepped behind him inline. Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at each other in the line. Tenten couldn't take it.

"I think I'm gonna get Sushi with Neji" She ran out the line next to Neji in the other line.

Both glared once more then looked away. Sakura didn't know why she was angry. Not angry, annoyed with the Uchiha.

Each of them got their food and went to the table. They looked around and only saw two seats that were next to each other. She sighed and sat down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"You're too big" She exclaimed.

"I should be the one saying that" Sakura's mouth dropped. She took the chopsticks and stabbed his side with them. He got annoyed and grabbed her chop sticks and broke them.

"How am I supposed to eat?" She questioned.

"With your face" He smirked.

"Get me more chopsticks" She demanded. He sighed and got up to go get her another pair. The whole table starred at her.

"What?" She looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"What's going on with you guys?" Ino asked as he looked at her.

"Nothing. He is just annoying"

"uh huh" She said as she picked at her salad.

"What you mean uh huh"  
"Nothing nothing" Ino stated. Sasuke came back to the table and put the chop sticks on her tray.

"Thank you" She broke the chopsticks and began to eat.

After 30 minutes, everyone had finally finished eating. Everyone grabbed all their bags and headed to the parking lot. The girls said bye to the guys and packed in Ino's car.

"I am exhausted" Temari stated as she put her head back and stretched.

"Yeah, that was a lot of shopping"

"Glad you had fun. Did you guys get everything?"  
"Yeah, now the question is, is everything going to fit in my luggage" Hinata said as she stared out the car window.

"True, I'm not trying to have more than one thing with me."  
"I agree"  
"Look I will take as many bags as I need to feel comfortable" Ino stated. The girls sighed. Ino looked at Hinata through the rear view mirror.

"So Hinata. I'm gonna drop you off first okay?"

"Okay"

First was Hinata, then Temari, then Tenten. It was just Sakura and Ino in the car. Ino drove up to the side of Sakura's house.

"Sak"

"Yeah Ino?"

"Be careful"

"with?" Sakura became confused.

"Sasuke"

"Pssh! You have nothing to worry about I'm not-"

"Sak, I see it in your eyes. You have that same look, and I just can't see you hurt again"

"I know"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"See ya Ino" Sakura said as she got all her stuff out and walked inside her house. Sakura put the bags next to her bed. She jumped in her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Sasuke stated he had a girl he liked.." Sakura curled on her side. "Why is this bothering me so much? And why did I say I have someone I like! Jeez Sakura!" She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe a good night sleep would be in her favor. She just had to bare through one more week.

 **A/N- Hey hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was told Sasuke is very confusing, and hey he is a hormonal teenage guy. He is very confused with his feelings towards Sakura. I hope you guys stay along for the ride, and see how these two relationship plays out!**


	10. Vacation Starts Now

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 10- Vacation Starts Now**

The week finally passed. It was Saturday evening. Sakura looked at her luggage and smiled.

"Okay, I am ready" She looked at her phone and saw a group message with everyone.

 **From: Ino**

 **To: Kiba Sakura Hinata Tenten Temari Sasuke Naruto Neji Shikamaru**

 **Subject: Car Ride Situation**

" **Hey Guys, so this is going to be the car ride situation. I am deciding because, I can. So here we go:**

 **My Car- Kiba, Me (Since no one wants to drive with us Dx )**

 **Sasuke Car- Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke (Obviously)**

 **Neji Car- Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru and well Neji**

 **I can't wait to see you guys. We will be meeting at the local gas station before hitting the high way. Get rest and see ya later~! Xoxo**

Sakura sighed. Ino definitely texts how she talks. Sakura looked over her room. She made sure it was set and clean. She hid her parent's gifts. She had her clothes out for tomorrow as well. She looked at the small bag on her suit case. She took a deep breath. She got into bed and began to emotionally prepare herself for this week.

 **The Next Morning**

"Sakura!"

"Be right down !" Sakura looked at her reflection once more. She was wearing grey jeans with black snow boots. She wore a grey sweater a black scarf and beanie. Her hair was in two braids.

"Dad! Can you help me with the suit case?"  
"Coming" Her dad came up the stairs. He went into her room and grabbed the suit case.

"Thanks dad"

"No problem princess." He carried the suit case down the stairs and to the main entrance of the house.

She went into the kitchen. Her mom prepared breakfast for the family. Sakura sat at the table and began to pick at her breakfast.

"Sakura"

"Yeah mom?"

"You do realize you'll be gone a little over a week right?" it's the 14th and your coming back the 24th correct?"

"Yeah I know"

"Will you be okay?" She asked her.

"Yes mom, we will be fine"  
"Please don't do anything stupid"  
"I know mom"

"You can't blame me for being worried."  
"I know, but I'll make sure to call every morning and every night" Her mom smiled. They were startled when they heard a knock on the door. Kizashi opened the door and revealed Sasuke. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a black bubble jacket.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Haruno."

"Good morning Sasuke" her father said.

"Morning Sasuke kun" Her mother chimed.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my jacket." She got up from the table and went into the closet to get her jacket. She walked to the door.

"Okay guys, I'll call when we get there" Sakura said happily. Her mother and father walked up to her.

"Have fun, stay safe, love you" Her mother said as she kissed her cheek.

"Please make sure to call us. Love you baby girl"

"Bye mom, bye dad"

"Sasuke, drive safely" Her father threatened. Mebuki came up to him. She hugged Sasuke.

"If you hurt a hair on her head I will find you…and I will kill you" She whispered in his ear. She let go. "Have fun you guys, bye bye!" Sasuke looked like a deer caught in head lights. He cleared his throat and grabbed her luggage.

"I will drive carefully, and I will make sure she calls when we get there" Sasuke walked out the door and to his car. Sakura smiled and waved. She went next to Sasuke.

"I could have carried that"

"Just say thank you"

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes. "Is Naruto sitting in the front?"  
"Nope, he is gonna be cuddling the whole time with Hinata." Sakura sighed.

"Alright, let's go" She went into the front seat of the car. "Hey Hinata! Hey Naruto!" She said happily.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said as he smiled.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled softly.

"Are you guys ready for the trip?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled.

"How long is the trip?"

"About 2 hours, if traffic is good" Sakura stated.

"Oh boy"

"Why do you get car sick?"

"No, but Naruto does"  
"I do not"

"Naruto" Hinata stated as she looked at him.

"Just keep a bag present for just incase"

"Are you guys ready?" Sasuke asked as he put his seat belt on.

"Yes. Bye Mom, Bye dad!" Sakura yelled out the window.

"Love you! Don't forget to call us" Her mother repeated.

"Be careful driving" Kizashi said. Sakura smiled and rolled the window up. Sasuke began to make his way to the gas station.

"So I'm really excited" Sakura said.

"I know, winter is my favorite season. So being around snow and mountains is amazing to me" Hinata said happily.

"This is my first time in a cabin, so I'm pretty excited"

"Sakura" Sasuke interrupted the conversation.  
"Yeah?"  
"Text Ino and tell her I will be there in 5 minutes, the least"

"Gotcha" She texted Ino.

"Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah, my dad cooked for me this morning" Hinata said happily.  
"Yeah, and mom made a real good soup for breakfast, so I'm good" Naruto said with a grin.  
"Sasuke did you eat?"

"Yeah, I had toast"  
"That's not breakfast Sasuke" Sakura glared at him.  
"It will do"  
"Excuse me, you're driving so you need to be full and alert" Sakura lectured him.

"I am fine"  
"You want a bagel ? Would you look at that, I have one in my bag!" Sakura said as she showed a bagel in a plastic bag.  
"You are so annoying"  
"Are you're stubborn"

Sakura pouted and looked out the window. Sasuke drove into the gas station. As we went inside, we were greeted by 3 cars. As Sasuke put the car in park. Sakura jumped out the car to greet Ino and Temari. Hinata followed Sakura and went to the other girls.

"Are you guys ready for the ride?" Ino asked.

"Yeah"  
"I hope so" Neji stated.

"Why do you say that?" Tenten asked.  
"Because the trip hasn't started yet, but you two have been talking nonstop" Shikamaru stated.

"You better deal with it" Temari stated. Shikamaru sighed.

"No point in fighting" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Hey is everyone tanks full?" Ino asked the group.

"I finished filling up" Sasuke said as he closed the gas door.

"Let's get a move on, the ride is long and we want to get there before its dark.

"Are we going grocery shopping after we settle in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, hence wanting to get there early.

"Okay Ms. Bossy. Let's go" Tenten said as she made her way to Neji's car. Everyone went back to their cars. Ino drove up ahead, followed by Neji and Sasuke. Sakura was startled when her phone rang.

" **Hello?**

" **You guys have the correct directions to the mountain top lodge?"**

" **Yes"**

" **Okay, if we separate follow those directions. Talk to you guys when we get there"** Kiba said as he hanged up the phone. The three cars merged into the highway. The ride began.

The ride was pretty silent for the first 30 minutes. Sasuke decided to put some music on. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed. She put the radio to another station. Sasuke noticed and put the radio back on the original station.

"The driver chooses"

"You are always the driver!"

"So then I always choose"

"What ever" Sakura said as she looked out her window.

"Why don't we take turns?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, I agree" Naruto said.

"No one likes your music Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Not true"

"Yeah, it's not all bad…it's just all early 2000's music." Sakura said trying to convince Sasuke.

"Fine, whatever. Sakura you go first"

"Okay!" she took the aux cord from her bag and plugged in her phone. She scanned for the perfect song. She put on King from Years & Years.

"Now this is the perfect driving song" Sakura said as she sat back in her seat.

"I love this song" Hinata said happily.

"Yeah, it's pretty good."  
"It's decent"

"You're just salty" Sakura said. She soon ignored him and began to dance in her seat. Naruto soon followed after.  
"Come on Hinata" Naruto picked up her arms and danced.

"Idiots" Sasuke mumbled.

"oOOOOooOOh I was a king under your control" The three of them sang.

"You are all Idiots" Sasuke mumbled.

"They began to dance once more as the music continued. Everyone laughed as they watched Sasuke "suffer".

The car ride progressed. It was 12:30 pm. Naruto had fallen asleep in Hinata's lap. Hinata had dozed off in her seat. Sakura had fallen asleep in her seat as well. Sasuke looked at them. He tried to suppress a yawn.  
"I'm hungry" He said. He looked down at that bagel. He grabbed it with one hand and proceeded to open it. He then took a bite.

"Oh this is good" He said as he ate it. Sakura started shifting in her seat. She looked out the window and saw they were still driving. She sat up and saw Sasuke eating.

"What are you eating?" She looked at the bag on the dash board and then him. She smirked.

"Shut up"  
"So you decided to eat it after all" she grinned.  
"Well you offered, I couldn't say no"  
"Yeah sure, how much longer we have?"  
"Another half hour"  
"Thank goodness, I am tired of sitting in this car."

"How you think I feel?"  
"You can ask Naruto to drive"  
"No way"  
"Or not" She said as she stretched.  
"Can I put the radio on?"  
"Sure" She pushed the button and began to listen to the radio.

"I love this song" Sakura said happily.

"Same here"

" _One more kiss can be the best thing"_

" _One more lie can be the worst"_ _  
_ _"And all these thoughts are never resting"_ _  
_ _"Your not something I deserve"_ _  
_They hummed the song, but they couldn't be stopped once the chorus came.

" _You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. You love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go, let me go"_ They both sang. Sakura and Sasuke laughed softly.

"So you like music like this?"  
"Yeah, nothing crazy"  
"Well its nice"

"So you agree with me on something?"  
"Don't ruin it Uchiha."

"Do you want me to start waking them up?"

"Sure, we should be there in another 20 minutes." Sasuke stated.

"Guys, wake up" She said softly but loud enough for them to hear her.

"Hmm"

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked

"No, but you need to start walking up. We will be there in the next 10 minutes"  
"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yea"

"Thank good-" Hinata was cut off when she felt sick.

"Ahh" Naruto grabbed a bag and put it under Hinata's head. She threw up.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"You got car sick?" Naruto asked

"Yeah.." Hinata said embarrassed.

"Here, drink some water" Naruto gave her a bottle of water. She drank the water. Sakura smiled as she watched them.

"And we are here" Sasuke said as he pulled into a drive way. Sakura looked out the window and was in complete awe. He parked the car.

"Alright, we can get out now" Sakura undid her seat belt. She stepped out the car.

"It's beautiful…" There was tall tress covered in snow. The log cabin was huge and it had a back and front porch. Ino was at the door.

"Everyone come in, guys please bring in the luggage" She unlocked the door and walked inside. She put the light on.

"Ino this is so awesome" Tenten said as she looked around.

"Yeah, do you have any beer?"  
"We need to go to the supermarket." Ino stated.

"Thank god I have my fake ID" Temari said proudly.

"What?" Hinata asked worried.

"Well we need to get alcohol and I look older, so it works out"

"Hey so what's the sleeping arrangements?" Naruto asked as he brought in the last bag from the car.

"Well we only have 5 rooms."  
"Oh boy" Sakura said. She looked around the room and realized exactly what was gonna happen. Sasuke and her were the only non couple. Sasuke seemed to realize too. He looked at Sakura and sighed.

"I am sharing a room with Kiba." Ino said happily.

"I will be sharing with this guy" Temari pointed to Shikamaru.

"I guess me and Sasuke have a room together" Sakura stated. Everyone looked at her confused.

"I was gonna offer to have a room with you Sakura" Hinata said. Sakura soon became wide eyed.

"What!? I thought-"  
"Too late, no take backs" Naruto grabbed Hinata and started walking towards the stair case.  
"Neji calm down" Tenten said as she kept Neji from destroying Naruto. "We will share a room together, I can take your mind off of any problems" Neji soon got really red and dragged her towards the bedrooms.

Sakura sighed. "Let's go find our room then" Sasuke followed behind her with the bags. Sakura saw a sign. **_"SasukeXSakura room"._** Sakura ripped the sign down.

"I am going to kill her, if it isn't the last thing I do" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked as he came up behind her.

"Yes yes, this is our room!" Sakura opened the door and revealed a luxurious room.

"Oh my goodness…" Sakura said under her breath. The room was red and grey. It had two huge windows leading to the outside. It had a king size bed, and two closets, as well as a fire place.

"This is really nice" Sasuke said, "Where do you want your stuff?"

"Put it next to that closet please" Sasuke did so and put his clothes in front of the other closet. He then picked his feet up and laid back on the bed. Sakura looked at him.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked,

"Um, I mean it's not weird to me"

"So we'll sleep in the same bed" Sasuke said bluntly.

"W-what!?"

"I thought it wasn't gonna bother you"  
"Psh! I could lay right next to you, _comfortably_ , without it being a problem!"

"So prove it"

"I-I will!" Sakura kicked her shoes off, let her hair out. She looked Sasuke right in the eye. She undid her pants and walked to the bed. She moved the stuff around and then put herself right next to Sasuke. She laid on her back with her arms crossed and legs on top of one another.

"I thought you were gonna be comfortable"

"I am comfortable" She said annoyed.

"You look stiff"

"You look- Fine!" She loosened her muscles and stretched herself out.

"There.." She soon curled on her side.

"I'm tired.." She said as she closed her eyes.

"So take a nap" Sasuke suggested.

"I have to go.." She yawned. "Shopping" She soon stopped taking, and her breathing became steady. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his arm over his eyes. Both ended up falling asleep.

 **With Ino**

"Where are they?!" Ino stormed up stairs. "They probably arguing in the room" She sucked her teeth.

"Hey guys we are-" Ino was cut off when she saw both Sasuke and Sakura sleeping in the same bed. She took her phone out and took a quick picture and left the room.

"Let's go"

"But what about Sakura?" Hinata asked

"And Sasuke" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, let's just go get the food guys." Everyone followed behind Ino. She closed and locked the door. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari went in one car. Naruto, Hinata. Neji and Tenten went into another. They drove to the supermarket, and left both Sasuke and Sakura sleeping in the bed.

 **5:30 pm**

"hmmm" Sakura was looking for the time. "5..5:30" Her eyes shot open immediately. She turned over and saw an Uchiha sleeping very close to her with his arm around her.

"You finally woke up" Sasuke opened his eyes. He stared into her beautiful green eyes. She looked into his and stopped. What was going on? Why did she get so drawn to him all of a sudden?

"Hey Ino was asking if you two were going to wake up- Oh my god!" Tenten saw the two of them in the bed together. She quickly shut the door. Sakura jumped out of Sasuke grip and ran to Tenten in the hallway.

"It's not what you think we-" Sakura cut her sentence short. She noticed Tenten looking down at her pants. "What's the problem?"

"Sakura, your pants" Tenten pointed her finger onto the opened button and zipper. Sakura quickly covered herself.

"Well I umm" she closed the sipper and button. "What's for dinner" She asked Tenten nonchalantly.

"We are gonna cook stew, but we need your help."

"Okay, I will be there in ten minutes" Sakura said firmly. She was trying her hardest not to make this scene worse than what it was.

"Okay" And with that Tenten left the hallway and made her way upstairs. Sakura went back into the room and looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell?!"

"What?"

"Why were you holding me?"  
"Cause I wanted to"

"You are terrible! Let's go downstairs and help"

"Fine" Sasuke got up and walked out the bedroom. She followed him out. As they made their way down the stairs, they were caught off guard due to all the stares they were being given.

"Well,Well Well" Ino said as she looked at the two messy people before her.

"Sakura~ you got some explaining to do~" Tenten said in an accent.

"Oh boy" Sakura thought. Sasuke jut rolled his eyes.

 **A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I personally liked writing it. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts about the story. Thanks~**

 **Fefe D.**


	11. Winter Break part 1

**Hey guys! This is chapter 11! I do not condemn drinking at a young age, but I was guilty of doing so, including at parties. So please don't judge me for this. I am putting my own experiences in here so please enjoy it, and leave a review once you are done!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 11- Winter Break Part 1**

Sakura cleared her throat.  
"Ino what are you talking about?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"No, I really don't" Sakura was really confused.

"This" She opened a picture on her phone. Sakura and Sasuke were laid out next to each other. Sasuke had his arm out and Sakura was curled into him. Her pants were unbuttoned and her hair was messy. Sasuke held Sakura as he slept. Sakura got red real quick.

"We fell asleep!"

"Why were your pants unbuttoned?" Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke put himself in the conversation.

"It was a little bet we were doing. Nothing happened, so you guys can all get your heads out the gutter" Sakura looked at him.

"Didn't you want help with dinner?" Sakura asked changing the conversation all together. Ino sighed and put the picture away.

"Yes, we wanna make stew"

"Okay what kind?"

"We don't know"

"Hmm I got it. Tenten and Temari cut up onions. Hinata please cut up the Carrots and Potatoes, Ino help her with that. I will cut up the meat and start the broth. Let's get it moving, I'm starving" The girls nodded and began to cook.

"Guys! Can you fix up the cabin a bit, make sure everything is settled in and put some candles on so we aren't in complete darkness" Sakura stated as she grabbed the meat from the fridge. The guys began to do what they were told. Sakura was cutting up the meat and seasoning it lightly. Ino came up to Sakura with a tray of potatoes.

"Hey sak"

"Yeah?"  
"Are you mad?"

"No" Sakura looked at the tray. "We need more potatoes"

"Look, I was joking. But I really wanna know the scoop about you guys relationship"

"Ino" Sakura sighed. "Nothing is going on. We are friends. We aren't doing anything"

"I'll believe you for now.."  
"Ino get me more potatoes please" Sakura said as she threw a potato at Ino.

"Sakura!" The girls laughed. The girls continued to get everything ready for the stew.

 **With the guys**

Sasuke was putting his clothes away in his room. He then looked at Sakura's suit case. Was he really going to touch her stuff? It shouldn't be weird right? They have been best friends so long. Yeah, not weird at all. He finished with his stuff and made his way to Sakura's clothes. He took a deep breath and opened the suit case. He looked at the clothes folded and already placed on hangers in her suit case. He took a breath of relief. He then looked at the other compartment of the suit case. His face got red. It was filled with panties, bras and socks. He slammed the suit case shut real quick.

"Come on Uchiha" He told himself. He took one last breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He grabbed the clothes that were on hangers and placed them in the closet. He smiled.

"This isn't too hard" He had finished putting all her clothes up. As he looked down he was surprised when he saw a bathing suit. His face got red. It was a red bikini with black lacing. He grabbed it.

"I got this…" he was trying real hard to convince himself. He put it in the first drawer of the closet. "This isn't hard" He grabbed the underwear next. He looked at it.  
"She is really tiny"

"Hey Sasuke do you know if-what are you doing?" Naruto was shocked as he saw Sasuke holding a pair of Sakura's underwear.

"I what no I" He was shocked when he saw a flash in his face.

"This is golden" Naruto thought as he smiled.

"Wait, come back here!" Sasuke grabbed the rest of the underwear and threw it in a drawer. "Dope!" He yelled. Naruto ran out the door and down the hall. Sasuke soon ran after him.

"Narutooo!" He yelled. He lost him. He sucked his teeth. As he turned back around he was startled.

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?" Sakura asked as she saw how red his face was.

"I'm fine" He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sakura, excuse me" He rushed past her and went back to the room.

"Okay" Sakura said to herself. She decided to ignore it and went back downstairs. After two hours, the cabin was finally put together, and dinner was ready. Everyone was sitting at the table.

"Wow girls, this looks great!" Naruto said happily.

"Yes, thank you" Neji said politely.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Tenten asked as she began to eat her food.

"Well, I was thinking we play some games" Ino stated.

"Games, what games?"  
"Well, you'll see once we all get washed up and meet in the living room at 9:30."

"Do we need booze caught I got some" Temari stated.

"Great! So once everyone is done eating, we will meet in the living room."

"No problem!" Tenten said happily. Sakura felt herself become uneasy. She knew Ino well enough to know what she meant by games.

"Wait guys, let take a quick picture!" Ino yelled as she went to the front of the table.

"On the count of 3! 1,2,3!" She took a long range picture of everyone. She smiled. Sakura decided to throw her thoughts to the side. Once everyone finished eating, Hinata had gone into the kitchen to start the dishes. Sakura soon finished eating and went to help Hinata. She was startled when she saw Naruto there. She soon took a step back.

"Naruto, I need to finish" Hinata whispered to Naruto. Naruto had his arms around her waist.

"Come on, I really want you" He said as he kissed her neck. She blushed and held his hand.

"Fine fine, let me finish first and I'll meet you" She said softly. Naruto smiled and kissed her neck once more. Naruto walked out the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura" He said as he went upstairs.

"Hey…Naruto" She said as he walked away. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She cleared her throat.

"Oh hey Sakura"

"Hey Hinata.."

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked confused.

"Nothing nothing" Sakura's face got red.

"Sakura..tell me" Hinata asked as she washed some of the dishes in the sink.

"I just overheard you and Naruto.."  
"Oh boy" Hinata's face got really red. "Please don't tell Neji"

"Why would I?! I just hope everything is good between you two, the feelings not the sex" Hinata laughed softly.

"Don't worry Sakura. It is mutual. Naruto never made me do anything I didn't want to" Hinata smiled as she washed the dishes. Her cheeks got a soft pink. Sakura smiled. She continued to dry the plates.

"Can I ask a question?"  
"Of course"

"When did you guys, you know.."  
"Oh, well the week of Thanksgiving break"

"Did you feel like you were moving too fast?"  
"In all honesty, we began to date during summer break. After Ino's party we kind of started you know doing stuff together. We just kept it under ropes. We never had, you know sex, but once we got together, we came to an agreement.."

"Was it nice? The experience not the-" Hinata cut her off laughing.

"Yes, it was wonderful. We weren't rushed. He lit candles for me. He took me out before hand. And when we got back to his place, he asked if I wanted to. I just smiled and told him yes. His parents were gone for the weekend, so we took advantage. Honestly, it felt right. I care about Naruto so much…"

"I wish I had someone I felt like that about"

"You'll find him…he may be under your nose"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know once it happens" Hinata smiled. "You know Sak" She handed Sakura a dish to dry. "I may be young, but I know my feelings are true for Naruto. I know he feels the same…"

"I love the confidence you have. I am really happy you guys are together."

"Thanks, do you think you can finish up the little bit that's left?" Hinata asked bashfully.

"Go ahead" Sakura smiled and let Hinata go. She smiled and walked to the stairs. Sakura sighed. She secretly was grateful she didn't have a room next to them. She laughed softly. Once Sakura finished the dishes, she made her way to her room. She opened the door. She saw Sasuke wasn't there. She threw herself on the bed.

"Oh my suit case" Sakura got out of bed.

"Where is it?" She looked around; She knew she didn't pack her clothes. At that moment Sasuke walked in.

"Hey Sasuke"  
"Hn?"

"Did you see my suitcase, I can't find it"  
"Closet" She opened the door and saw her clothes were hanged up.  
"Oh, you put my stuff away…Thank you" She blushed softly.

"No problem. I'm gonna go shower." He said as he grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom.

"Same, I guess I'll see you in the living room?"

"Yeah" He exited the room. She looked at the closet and smiled.

"That was very nice of him" She grabbed some clothes and exited the room and found another bathroom to bathe in.

The time was 9:25 pm. Everyone had taken a shower and were sitting in the living room in their PJ's. Sakura was the last to show up. She wore black and pink bottoms with a pink tank and black sweater. She put her hair in a high pony. She sat next to Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey" She said to the girls.

"Hey" Tenten said happily. Her hair was down, which took everyone by surprise.

"Your hair is never down" Hinata said.

"I know, but I don't sleep with my hair like that, it would kill me" She complained.

"True true" Sakura stated.

"Is everyone here?" Ino asked as she looked at the group in the living room.

"Yup, we all set" Temari stated.

"So what's the game?"  
"Well I wanted to start the night off, with a game of Never have I ever"

"Oh crap, I'll be right back!" Sakura got up and ran to the bedroom. She grabbed her phone dialed their number.

" **Hello"**

" **Hey Hunny! How are you?"** **  
** **"Good mom, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I fell asleep and then we made dinner and yeah. I'm really sorry"**

" **It's fine, Ino's parents contacted us when you guys got there"**

" **Oh thank goodness. But yeah, is everything okay with you and dad?"** **  
** **"Yeah sweetie, your father is watching TV, and I'm cleaning up the Kitchen."**

" **Okay mom, I love you both"**

" **We love you too dear"** **  
** **"Let dad know I'm okay"**

" **Here, tell him hello"**

" **Hello?"** **  
** **"Hey Dad!"** **  
** **"Hey Baby girl! Having fun?"** **  
** **"Yeah, I just wanted to say I love you and goodnight"** **  
** **"Good night princess, call us tomorrow okay?"** **  
** **"Okay, bye!"**

" **Bye"** She hanged up the phone and smiled. She put her phone to charge and ran back downstairs.

"Sorry, I had to call my parents"

"It's fine, are you ready?" Ino asked.

"Yes"

"Okay, so as I was saying, we are gonna play Never Have I Ever"

"Okay that's not bad" Tenten said.

"But, when all fingers are down, you have to take a shot of" Ino pointed to a bottle that Temari was holding.

"Vodka!" Everyone groaned.

"Is it cold or hot?" Neji asked,

"Hot" Neji twitched.

"Well lets get this game started. Everyone put up all ten fingers" Everyone did so.

"Okay so who is gonna start it off?" Temari asked.

"I will" Ino said. "Okay, I'll start simple, Never have I ever failed a class" everyone put down a finger except Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.  
"Aw come on, you even had to put your finger down!" Tenten complained.

"What ever"

"Okay" Kiba said. "Never have I ever put make up on" All the girls put a finger down.

"That's fowl" Ino stated. Kiba smirked.

"Never have I ever wore a dress" Naruto said next to Kiba

"You guys are being so unfair!" Sakura stated. Tenten left her finger up.

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Tenten, you wore a dress for my prom" Neji stated. She sighed.

"You're right" Tenten put her finger down. Everyone laughed.

"Fine you wanna play dirty" Temari stated. "Never have I ever wore a cup" All the guys put their fingers down, and Ino. Everyone raised an eye brow at her.  
"Don't ask okay" Ino was down to 6 fingers. Temari budged Shikamaru. He looked up for a second.

"Never have I ever had a hang over" He said mono tone. Everyone sighed. They all put fingers down.

"You never had a hangover?" Temari asked shocked.

"Yeah, I get drunk, sleep and I'm fine" He said.

"I think I just got more attracted to you" She joked as she kissed his cheek. Shikamaru smiled.

"Never have I ever lived alone" Sasuke said. It didn't apply to anyone, so no one put their fingers down.

"A for effort?" Naruto stated.

"Shut it"

"Never have I ever been late to class" Neji said with a smirk.  
"You know how unfair that is!" Ino exclaimed. The only two who didn't have to put a finger down was Neji and Temari.

"Never have I ever.." She thought real quick, and then put her glare at Sakura.

"W-what?" Sakura got alarmed.

"Never have I ever performed in cheerleader championships" Sakura sighed and put her finger down.

"Never have I ever took martial arts" Sakura fought back. Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Temari put their fingers down.

"Really Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Father put Neji and me in when we were younger"

"Sorry" Sakura said to her. Hinata smiled.

"Never have I ever been to America" Hinata smiled.

"I said I was sorry!" Sakura said as she put her finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" All the guys sighed and put their fingers down.

"I don't like gender bias questions" Naruto complained.

"Wow" Sasuke stated.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"I can't believe you used such a big word" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up! I'm smart!" Naruto yelled.

"okay okay, Never have I ever stayed up all night studying" Kiba stated.

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of" Ino stated.  
"Well I am" Kiba said as he kept his finger up.

Everyone put their fingers down.

"Never have I ever left the country" Sakura sucked her teeth.

"Naruto! That's unfair!"

"Better put that finger down" Ino yelled. Sakura sighed.

"Never have I ever studied aboard" Temari stated. Sakura sighed again.

"Why are you guys attacking me" Sakura said as she looked at her fingers. She had two fingers left.

"Never have I ever shopped for Bras."

"Are you serious!" Tenten yelled. All the girls put their hands down, as well as Naruto, and Neji. Neji glared at him.

"Uh oh, looks like Sakura is down to one last finger…" Ino said a she grinned at her.

"Guys pleasee" She pleaded.

"Sasuke please have my back" Sakura pleaded.

"Never have I ever had pink hair"

"Ahh! Not fair!" Sakura pouted.  
"Uh oh Sak, time for you to take a shot" Ino handed the bottle to Sakura. Sakura snatched it and sighed.

"I hate you guys so much!" Sakura took a swig of the bottle.

"Ahh that terrible!" She said as she swallowed the liquor.

(Guys this was the tally for Never Have I Ever-

Finger count-

Ino-2 fingers

Kiba-6 fingers

Naruto- 4 fingers

Sasuke- 5 fingers

Shikamaru- 6 fingers

Temari- 4 fingers

Sakura- 0 fingers

Hinata- 4 fingers

Neji- 5 fingers

Tenten- 3 fingers)

"So on to the next game!" Ino yelled happily.

"What!? That's so unfair!" Sakura yelled. Ino ignored her plea.

"Temari, please explain our next game!"  
"It's called spin the shot, who ever the arrow lands on, has to take the shot"

"So you guys don't want a liver after this?" Everyone laughed at Neji's comment.

"Alright you guys ready?"

"Alright" Temari put the shot in the holder and spun it. Everyone watched in horror. It began to slow down.

"no no no" Ino said. As fate would have it, it landed on her.

" I don't care, I'll take it as a champ!" She grabbed the shot and downed it. The game continued for the next 30 minutes, and everyone was starting to feel it.

"Enough of this! Next game!" Ino yelled.

"What game?" Hinata asked as she curled up on Sakura. Sakura smiled and put her head on top of Hinata's.

"Truth and Dare!" Ino yelled "I'll go first! Temari truth or dare!"

"Uh Truth" Temari said as she drank her beer.

"Have you and Shikamaru ever slept together?" Ino asked.

"Of course" Temari said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well then" Ino said as she took a shot.

"Alright, Neji, truth or dare" Neji squinted his eyes at her. Everyone watched intrigued. Everyone was pretty intoxicated at this point, so everything seemed extra interesting to them.

"Dare..Neji is no wimp" Neji said. Everyone knew when Neji was drunk, he would talk in third person.

"Okay, I dare you to let Tenten do any hair style to you, and you have to keep it like that for the rest of the game"

"Fine, Tenten do me!" Neji said a little louder than necessary. She giggled and went to him. She put his hair in two big buns. She opened her phone camera and showed Neji.

"I look beautiful! Okay my turn!" Everyone laughed at how out of character Neji was.

"Naruto"

"Oh boy" Naruto said to himself. He was nervous now.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you slept with Hinata-sama!?"

"I plead the fifth!" Naruto spit out.  
"Not allowed!" Neji yelled.

"No.."

"Don't lie to me.." Neji glared at him.

"Yes…"

"I knew it!" Everyone looked at Neji, then Hinata, then Naruto. Each face showed a different emotion.

"Are you okay Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Naruto proceed with the game"

"Sasuke…" Naruto had a foxy grin on his face. Sasuke glared at him. He took a drink from his beer.

"Truth…or Dare" Sasuke thought long and hard about it. He decided to take the safe road.

"Truth.."

"Explain why you" He took out his phone and showed the picture of Sasuke holding a pair of Sakura's underwear. Sakura's eyes became wide eyed, and everyone in the group gasped. "Were holding up Sakura's underwear and admiring it"

"I wasn't admiring it!"  
"don't lie to me!"

"I was just…surprised on how small they were…that's all" His face was crimson red.

"Hehee" Naruto said proud of himself. "Go ahead Sasuke."

"Dope…Um..Kiba truth or dare"

"Dare me!" Kiba said as he took a giant swig of the bottle.

"I dare you to.." Sasuke needed to get back at Naruto. He thought about it for a second. As he thought about it, Sasuke smirked.

"Lick the bottom of Naruto's foot"

"What?!" Kiba yelled. "He has been wearing socks and walking in them all day!"

"You chose Dare, now do it!"

"Teme that is so unfair!"  
"Oh well" Sasuke crossed his arms. "I'm waiting" Kiba sighed and approached Naruto.

"Take your sock off…" Kiba looked away as Naruto revealed his foot.

"Just do it already!" Ino yelled. Kiba took one last breath and licked Naruto's foot from bottom to top. Everyone yelled as it happened.

"Ahh that tasted terrible!" Kiba yelled as he spat.

"Ugh Sakura truth or dare!"

"Hm?" Sakura had gotten so spaced out. She took a drink of her beer. "Dare me"

"Fine, I dare you to kiss Ino on the mouth"  
"WHAT?!" Both girls yelled.

"Fuck it" Ino got up immediately.

"W-what?!"  
"Come on" Sakura sighed and got up as well. She looked at Ino.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Ino joked.

"Shut up" Sakura grabbed Ino by the shoulders and pecked her on the mouth.

"I think I'm done for the night!" Ino yelled.

"Same here, I'm heading to bed" Sakura said as she began to make her way up the stairs.

"By the way, Sak"

"Hm?"

"you're a great kisser!"  
"Shut up!" Sakura ran up the stairs and into the room. Everyone had turned off all the lights in the living room and made their way to their beds. Sakura looked at the time. It was 2 am.

"I am so tired" Sakura said to herself. She threw herself in the bed. She closed her eyes and put herself under the covers.

"This feels so good" She said.

"I know"

"Ahh! I forgot you sleep here" Sakura said as she turned and saw Sasuke.

"Mmm" his cheeks were red from all the liquor, and his eyes were hazy.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said as she looked at him.

"Hm?"  
"You think I'm small?"  
"Yeah…I was surprised. I didn't think it would be weird to put your things away since we known each other for years"  
"Hmm I guess. Thanks anyway"  
"Uh huh"

Both began to look at one another.

"You have nice eyes" Sasuke said to her.

"So do you…" She inched herself closer to him. She felt his breath on hers.  
"Sasuke.."  
"Hm?"  
"I wanna kiss you…"

"So kiss me.."  
"But I also don't wanna kiss you.."

"Your confusing" Sasuke said as he pulled the blanket on him.  
"Can you kiss my cheek?" She said as she closed her eyes. He didn't say anything. He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Mmmm Good night Sasuke.."  
"It's Sasuke-kun, remember"  
"Shut up" She said as she finally fell asleep. Sasuke curled up in his own blanket and fell asleep. Both were too drunk to even fight off sleep. This was only the first day of vacation, what else does this winter get away have in store for them?

 ** _A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the winter break. It is very long and I will try to update as soon as possible. Please tell me your thoughts because I will love to hear them! The story is far from over! Love you guys~!_**


	12. Winter Break Part 2

**Chapter 12- Winter break Part 2**

Sakura tossed and turned in the bed. She was startled when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and saw she was by herself. She took a deep breath as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you ever gonna wake up? Everyone is waiting for you"

"Sorry" Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes. "I'll go shower now"

"Okay, hurry up! Breakfast is almost ready" Ino said as she turned away and headed to the stairs. Sakura sighed. She went to the closet and grabbed a towel. She went to one of the free bathrooms and began to undress. She looked at herself in the mirror. What was she doing with Sasuke? Why was she leading him on? She turned the water on. She needed to figure out her feelings. As she finished her shower, she wrapped her body in a towel and exited the bathroom. She walked to her room and opened her door. She was startled as she saw Sasuke. His hair was wet and had only boxers on.

"I-I'm sorry!" She yelled as she covered her eyes. Sasuke looked her over and cleared his throat. He threw jeans on and grabbed a shirt.

"Knock next time" He said as he began to walk past her.

"It's my room too!" She yelled as he exited the room. As he exited, he tugged her towel. She blushed and slammed the door on him. She locked it this time.

"Damn it Uchiha!" She huffed. She soon got dressed and made her way downstairs. She went downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the table.

"Morning everyone" She said to them.

"Morning Sakura" Hinata said happily as she placed the pancakes on the table.

"Just in time, breakfast is finished" Tenten said happily.

"Yeah, Hinata made it!" Naruto said proudly.

"Sorry I didn't help" Sakura said.

"It's fine, I woke up earlier than everyone, so I thought I make breakfast" Hinata smiled. Sakura smiled back at her. She looked for an empty seat, and saw it was right next to the Uchiha. She sighed and sat next to him.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Temari asked as she put eggs on her plate.

"Well, Neji and I were gonna hit the ski slopes, wanna join?"  
"I think we should all do it" Sakura said happily.

"Do we have to go on the ski lift?" Hinata asked hesitant.

"Well yeah, Hinata are you scared of heights?" Ino asked as she put fruits on her plate.

"Well yeah.."  
"Don't worry, you have nothing to be afraid of if I'm with you" Naruto said with the biggest smirk. Hinata's face got red instantly.

"So it's settled, we are going skiing today" Ino said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke can you pass the pancakes please" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head. "What you mean no?"

"No"

"Sasuke pass the damn pancakes!"

"No"

"Ugh!" She got up and went to grab the pancakes. As soon as she went to grab them Sasuke grabbed them and put them next to her plate. Sakura looked down at him with narrow eyes.

"You are such a pain"  
"Hn" He said as he moved the pancakes on the other side of his plate again.

"Sasuke!" She then took her fork and took the pancakes off his plate and put them on hers. Sasuke looked at her and went to take the pancakes off her plate. She then stabbed him lightly with the fork.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. She looked at him.

"Leave them there…" She growled. He moved his hand and got new pancakes. Everyone at the table watched them. Once it got quiet again, everyone continued to eat.

 **12 P.M**

The group had left the cabin and made their way to the ski resort. Tenten looked over the grounds.

"Ahhh it's so beautiful!" Neji looked at her and smile. "Neji you ready?" He nodded. She grabbed his arm and made their way to the ski rentals. At that moment, everyone began to disperse into pairs. Sasuke and Sakura were left by themselves.

"Fuck" She said under her breath.

"What do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked as he looked to the side. She looked around. She didn't know how to ski, and she didn't feel like killing herself.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!" They turned and saw Hinata and Naruto. Sakura smiled as they approached them.

"Do you guys wanna sled race with us?"

"Get ready to be beat Naruto" Sasuke said as he made his way to the sled rentals.

"You will eat your words!" Naruto said as he raced passed Sasuke to the rentals. The girls watched as they began to race one another.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Sakura asked Hinata. Her face got red.

"Yes, it was comfortable. How about you and Sasuke-kun?"  
"Ahh, it was fine hahah" Sakura said rather loudly.

"Did something happen?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No!"

"Uh huh" Hinata said as they caught up to the boys.

"You girls ready?" Naruto asked as he held a bright orange board.

"Yeah, where are we gonna sled?" Sakura asked.

"There is a hill that the ski lift leaves us at. We can go there" Sasuke stated.

"So we have to go on the ski lift?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! We will be fine" He said as he grinned at her. She smiled softly. She nodded her head and they made their way to the ski lift. Sasuke and Sakura followed behind them. They were placed on a lift behind Hinata and Naruto. Sakura took a deep breath. Sasuke was holding the sled. Sakura was quiet. Sasuke looked to the side.

"Are you oka-"

"Shush" She said as she gripped to the bar in front of them for dear life. She was taking very sharp breaths.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Of course not!" She said proudly. Right when she finished the lift began to move. Her confident self soon fell and she let out a very girly yelp. Sasuke chuckled.

"I beg to differ"

"Shut it Uchiha!" She said as she tightly closed her eyes. He looked at her and sighed.

"Come on, open your eyes"

"No!"

"You're gonna miss the scenery"

"You mean my death?"

"Come on, I'm next to you"

"That doesn't make me feel better" She said as she held on tighter to the rail. Sasuke put his hand on hers.

"Seriously, calm down. Open your eyes" He said softly. She took a deep breath and looked in front of her. "Just keep looking straight okay" She nodded. She smiled as she looked at the snowy mountains.

"S-Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"Thank you" She said softly as she looked around.

"No problem" he said as he removed his hand. She smiled as she saw Naruto and Hinata close. She knows Hinata must be freaking out. She noticed they were getting closer to the ground.

"This is us!" Naruto yelled from the lift in front of them. Once they came to a complete stop, they exited the lifts. Sasuke and Sakura made their way next to Hinata and Naruto.

"You good Hinata?" Sakura asked. She just nodded.

"So how should we do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not girls versus boys?" Sakura stated.

"I like that idea" Hinata said with a smile.

"Fine, you ready teme!"

"Hmph"

"I'm the front!" Naruto yelled.

"I am not holding your waist!"

"So you rather have me hold yours?! Ooh Sasuke, do you wanna do this here, now?" Naruto asked as he wiggled his eye brows and got close to Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he punched his stomach. The girls got on their board, and so did the guys. Hinata was holding onto Sakura waist. Naruto was holding Sasuke's waist.

"Senpai~!" Naruto joked as he got closer to Sasuke. Sasuke twitched as he smirked.

"I will murder you"

"Are you ready love birds?" Sakura said as she chuckled.

"1!2! 3!" Hinata and Naruto kicked off their sleds and began to go down the hill.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled as she held onto her waist tighter. Sakura looked to the side and saw Naruto clinging onto Sasuke. She laughed. She pushed her weight forward.

"Yes! We did it Hinata!" Hinata opened her eyes and smiled.

"We did" She looked to the side and saw Naruto and Sasuke yelling at each other.

"You should have boosted yourself better" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"You were in front, it's your fault!"

"Whatever"

"You guys wanna try again?" Sakura suggested.

"Yes!" Naruto said as he grabbed the sled and made his way up the hill. Everyone followed behind him. They were back on top, and this time Sasuke was behind Naruto and Sakura was behind Hinata. Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata. She looked to the side and saw Sasuke wrap his arms around Naruto. He had no emotion on his face.

"We'll go easy on your guys this time" Sakura joked as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ready Teme!" Naruto said determined.

"Hn"

"Ready Sakura?" Hinata asked as she held the bottom of the sled.

"Hm! Lets go Hinata!"

"1,2,3!" Sasuke pushed them off, and Sakura pushed her and Hinata off. Sakura pushed her weight forward and so did Hinata.

"Go dope!" Sasuke said as he shifted his weight forward. Naruto shifted forward but ended up rolling off the sled and into the snow below them. As they reached the bottom, Hinata ran to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She bent down next to him. She looked down at him.

"Yeah," He said as he laughed. "I'm fine" He said as he smiled up at her. Hinata blushed and smiled back at him. Sakura watched with a smile on her face.

"Due to Naruto's rolling, we won" Sasuke said.

"Whatever Sasuke" Sakura said with a smirk. His hand touched her slightly and she immediately took it away. She blushed.

"Are you ready for the next round?" Naruto said as he approached them with his arm around Hinata.

"Of course!" Sakura said happily.

"This time Hinata and I, versus Sasuke and you!" Naruto stated with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him.

"Are you fine with that?" Sakura said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, hopefully you're better than the dope" He said as he grabbed the sled and made his way to the top of the hill.

Sakura followed behind him. She took a deep breath. Everyone was at the top of the hill. Naruto put the sled down and sat on it. Hinata followed and wrapped her arms around him. She put her face into his back and smiled. Naruto's face soon got red.

"Don't get distracted over there" Sasuke teased. Sakura hit Sasuke on the head.

"Stop teasing him!"

"hn" Sasuke said as he sat down on the sled. Sakura sighed and sat behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He cleared his throat. He needed to relax; this was his friend for god sakes! It's like having Naruto wrap his stupid arms around him.

"Are you ready?" She said as she breathed on his neck.

"Hey Teme, don't get distracted over there!" Naruto yelled. Both Sakura and Sasuke's face got red.

"Why you-!"

"3,2,1 Go!" Naruto yelled and Hinata pushed them off.

"Ahh!" Sakura pushed the sled and they both put their weight forward. Sakura pushed them one last time.

"Go go go!" Sakura yelled. Both sleds were right next to each other. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. Naruto smirked at him as well. Both went forward and ended up colliding into each other.

"Ahhh!" Everyone screamed. Hinata landed on the side of Naruto.

"You okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he looked to the side of him

"Yes" She said as she smiled.

"Bad Idea!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke you okay? Sasuk-" She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke was on top of her. Their faces were centimeters apart. She looked into those jet black eyes. He looked from her emerald green eyes, down to her perfect pink lips. Both faces were getting red and fast.

"S-Sasuke.."

".."

"Can you please get off, you're heavy"

"S-sorry" He said as he got off of her. He offered her his hand.

"Thanks"

"We could have won if you didn't put all your weight on me" Sasuke said as he got the sled.

"W-what?!" Sakura looked at him in disbelief. _That was a change of attitude._ She thought to herself. She was about to fight back, but her phone vibrated. She looked down at the text.

"Hey guys, Ino said to start heading to the cabin"

"Okay, I didn't even notice the time" Hinata said as she looked at her phone. It was already 5:30. Everyone made their way back to the cabin. Once they meet up with everyone and made their way back to the cabin, it was 6:45.

"So why not everyone shower and we meet down here and order something?" Ino suggested. Everyone agreed and went to rooms and bathrooms to wash up.

Sakura had came out the shower and made her way to the room. She made sure to knock this time. She awaited an answer. She opened the door and saw it was empty. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She locked the door and sat on the bed. She didn't know what she was feeling. She was so confused. She wasn't trying to date him, but she didn't know exactly how she thought of him. She shook her head.

"No time for this" She said as she got off the bed. She grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt. She let her hair fall and left the room. As she left the room she ran into Sasuke.

"The room is all yours" She said. He smiled and went into the room. Sakura put her back to the door and smiled. She walked to the stairs and looked down at everyone. She was so happy she met people like them. If only this vacation didn't have to end.

"Sakura! Come and pick a pizza for you and Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"How am I suppose to know what he wants?" Sakura remarked.

"You are his girlfriend" Ino remarked.

"Why you!" Sakura ran down the stairs and started chasing Ino. Everyone laughed as they she chased her.

"Guys, I'm starving!" Temari said as she sunk into the couch.

"I think she is withering away" Tenten said as she poked her cheek.

"Ughh" Temari moaned

Once everyone agreed, they ordered the pizzas and joked as they ate. It was now 9:30 p.m.

"What should we do guys?" Temari asked as she tilted her head back on the couch.

"I don't know" Tenten said as she read a magazine.

"Guys!" Ino said as she came down the stairs in a bathing suit.

"Why did you tell us to bring bathing suits?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well how about you all get changed and meet me here!" Everyone sighed and listened to Ino. Sakura knocked on the door.

"I'm in here" Sasuke said.

"Are you changing?"

"I already did" He said as he opened the door. Sasuke wore black and red checkered swimming trunks and a black tank top. He walked past her. She closed the door and locked it. She went to the closet and grabbed her bathing suit. She blushed when she remembered Sasuke holding it.

"I am not small!" She yelled to herself. She huffed. She got undressed and proceeded with putting the bathing suit on. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was a black and red lace bikini. Maybe she should have gone for something less revealing. She threw a baggy black shirt on top and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room waiting for the big reveal. Temari took a deep breath.

"So what is the big surprise?" Temari asked.

"Well, if you guys will follow me to the backyard" She said as she opened the double doors. It was then, she revealing a massive hot tub. It was surrounded by a net and had lights on the top of it.

"So who wants to get in?" Ino said.

"ME!" Tenten yelled. She went to the hot tub and slowly put her body inside. "Ahhh" was all you heard as she sunk inside. Everyone proceeded with going inside of the tub. Sakura took off her shirt and looked for an open space for her. Ino patted the spot next to her. Next to her was Sasuke. Sakura cursed under her breath. As she went to the side, Sasuke looked at her. His face got red.

"Hey Teme, are you okay? Is it too hot in here for you?" Naruto said.

"Shut up" He went deeper into the water. Sakura sighed and sat next to him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. She blushed. Was that the same scrawny Sasuke? She soon relaxed herself and started talking with everybody.

"Hinata, do they always float?" Ino asked Hinata. She blushed and put herself deep in the water

"I can't help it" She mumbled. Everyone was joking and talking in the hot tub.

"So Sasuke.."

"Shut up" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"How does it feel to see the bathing suit, in real life!" Sasuke twitched and got up.

"That's it!" Sasuke got up and launched himself at Naruto. Naruto got out the hot tub and ran out into the snow. Sasuke followed. Every laughed as they watched these two chase each other in the cold winter night.

Before realizing, the days flew by. Each day was filled with laughter, jokes and a good amount of drinking. Sakura wanted to figure out her feelings, but she didn't know how to go about it. She knew her and Sasuke were friends. They had tried it before and it didn't work. Tomorrow they would be heading back to Konoha. Tonight they were going to be giving each other gifts. Ino had some plan that no one knew about. What was going to be her elaborate surprise?

Sakura looked at herself once more. She wore a royal blue sweater with black jeans and black boots. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it. It was Sasuke. He wore a black sweater and black jeans and boots.

"Sorry, I had to get some stuff. Mind helping me?" She pointed to the boxes on the bed. He sighed and went to the bed. He grabbed all the boxes and walked out the room. She made her way downstairs. The fire place was on and everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor. Sasuke put the boxes in the center and sat next to Sakura.

"Okay now that everyone is here, I would like to ask, did everyone have a goodtime?" Ino asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba yelled. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"I'm glad. As you all know, this is our last holiday as High schoolers. I highly doubt it, but this may be our last pre-Christmas vacay. You know we will all be busy with life, girlfriends and boyfriends, jobs and you know, all that extra stuff. But I hope we all keep in touch once we leave Konoha high."

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. "So now, let's get to these gifts!" Ino yelled. Everyone began to grab presents and began to open them one by one. The room was filled with "thank you" and hugs. Sakura looked around the room and smiled. She couldn't help but feel saddened. She could have had this alot sooner. She shook the thought away and continued to enjoy the moment.

"Hey Sakura" She looked to her right and saw Sasuke. "Where's my present?"

"You don't get one" She said as she crossed her arms and pouted. He smirked at her childish behavior.

"Hey guys, put your coats on" Ino exclaimed as she began to put her boots on.

"What, why?" Sakura asked

"Yeah Ino, its almost 11"

"Then we need to hurry up!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone sighed and proceeded with getting dress. As Sakura grabbed her coat she took a deep breath. She put her hand in the pocket and looked at the small box. She smiled and followed everyone out the door. As they went deep into the forest, they were greeted by a empty space at the end of the mountain. There was a small fire and logs for them to sit on.

"Surprise!" Ino yelled.

"This is so nice!" Tenten said as she looked up at the sky. The moon and billions of stars lit up the night time sky. It was quiet until they heard a loud boom. Everyone looked around and soon realized what it was.

"Woah" Temari said as she looked at the fireworks.

"I thought you guys might like this" Ino said as she held onto Kiba's arm. He looked down at her and smiled. Everyone took a log and sat on it. The couples sat next to one another, and Sasuke took the last log on the far right. Sakura looked at him and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She went behind him and poked his shoulder.

"Sasuke.." She didn't know why her heart began to race. He looked back at her. He patted the space next to him. She nodded and went next to him.

"So I lied" She said.

"About?"

"Getting you a gift"

"Oh?" Before he could say anything else, she handed him the box.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke" She smiled at him. He smirked.

"Thank you" He untied the small ribbon and opened it. He opened the smaller box. He got quiet as he looked at it. It was a bracelet with a locket. The locket was in the shape of a fan. When he opened it, it was a picture of Sakura and himself playing in the snow. He looked up at her.

"You remembered?"

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _A/N- Guys! I am so sorry I took so long! Please don't kill me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to write more soon!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	13. Coming Home

**Chapter 13- Coming Home**

Flashback

 _"_ _Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran through the snow, her short pink hair flew with the wind. She was franticly looking for the young boy._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun! Come out come out where ever you are!" She was startled when a figure tackled her to the ground._

 _"_ _I found you!" Sasuke said as he looked down at her._

 _"_ _Stupid! You scared me" She said jokingly._

 _"_ _Sorry" he said as he sat next to her on the snow._

 _"_ _No reason to apologize" She said with a smile. Sasuke and her sat in the snow. She looked at the snow covered field in front of her. Her eyes were filled with bewilderment. She wishes she could always be like this._

 _"_ _Sakura"Sasuke said as he looked down at the ground below him._

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _You're awesome, you know that"_

 _"_ _So are you" She said with a smile._

 _"_ _Thanks, for always being there…"_

 _"_ _Sasuke.."_

 _"_ _Sakura" His voice began to crack. " I am so happy I met you, I don't think I would be able to-" Sasuke was cut off as Sakura kissed his cheek lightly. He touched his cheek and looked at her._

 _"_ _You don't need to thank me. That's why I'm here, to be by your side." She smiled. "Say cheese" She pointed the camera at them. He wiped his face and looked at her. She looked at the camera._

 _"_ _Aww , you weren't looking"_

 _"_ _I like the picture just like that" They both laughed and smiled._

 _"_ _Me too.." She said to him. "Come on, my butt is cold. She said as she got up. She offered her hand to Sasuke._

 _'_ _Sakura…' Sasuke thought to himself_

End Flashback

Sasuke was lying next to a sleeping Sakura. He was holding the bracelet and looking at the picture. He smiled. He looked at her smiling face. He always loved when she smiled. He closed the locket and turned on his side. There was always one question that flooded his mind at night. How would of things been if he would of told her his feelings. What if he went to say goodbye to her? He sighed. Why was he so stubborn? He closed his eyes, they would be leaving in the morning, and he needed to get some sleep since he was driving. Sakura turned over and opened her eyes slightly. She yawned. She cuddled onto Sasuke's back.

 _'_ _So warm'_ she thought to herself.

 **The Next Morning**

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Ino yelled out her room. Kiba was still curled in a ball in bed. "Kiba come on!" She yelled as she jumped on the bed. He yelled. She sat on him and laughed.

"Come on!" She barked at him.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Naruto yelled as he opened his door. Hinata was behind him still sleeping. She stood up late last night packing. Naruto went to her side of the bed and poked her lightly.

"Hinata-chan"

"MMmm" She said softly. She grabbed his hand and put it on her face.

"Hinata, we need to get ready." He said as he gazed at her.

"5 more minutes?" She asked him.

"I guess I can only do this one way" Naruto cleared his throat. "Only true loves kiss can wake sleeping beauty!" He went down and kissed her lips. She didn't budge, but she did blush. Naruto pouted.

"I guess I have no choice!" He took one last breath. "A thousand kiss no jutsu!" He yelled as he attacked her with kisses. She began to laugh and squirm.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm up!" She said between laughs.

"Hey love birds, mind helping us out so we can get a move on" Tenten said as she carried luggage pass their room door. "You don't need Neji catching you guys like that"

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled from one of the bathrooms. Tenten sighed.

"Hurry up!" She yelled back at Neji. Tenten winked at both Hinata and Naruto.

"Sorry" They said as they got off the bed. Hinata snuck one last kiss at Naruto and ran out the room to get ready.

"We need to get a move on!" Temari yelled as she looked down at the sleeping Nara.

"Why are you so troublesome"

"Shikamaru so help me god!" She was startled when he grabbed her and held her like a teddy bear.

"Shhh, take it easy. I'll be ready in 10 minutes" Temari sighed in defeat and got up from the bed. She began taking her luggage to the car. Everyone had packed last night, so all they had to do was roll out of bed and get on the road. It was 9:30 am.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked to her side. Sasuke was sleeping. She poked his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Sasuke…Sasuke" She kept repeating his name. "Merry Christmas Eve Sasuke, we need to start heading home." She said as she smiled down at him.

"Merry Christmas…" He mumbled. He closed his eyes once more. As she looked at him, her eyes were drawn to the tent in the covers. She covered her mouth, in attempts to hide a laugh.

"Um..you might wanna take care of that" Sakura said as she turned away and pointed down.

"Take care of what?" Sasuke asked, not moving.

"That" She placed a pillow on it. He looked down and soon realized what she was talking about. He turned over and ended up rolling off the bed.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" She asked worried. He put his thump up. She laughed and got off the bed.

"I think I'm good now" He said as he sat up.

"I'm gonna go get ready" She grabbed her clothes and left the room. Sasuke sighed as he threw the pillow across the room.

"Let me get ready" He mumbled to himself.

It was 11:30, the cars were packed and everyone was getting into the cars.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata said softly. He turned around.

"Hm?"

"Naruto and I are going to drive with Neji and Tenten since we are going the same way, so it's just you guys in your car."

"What about Shikamaru and Temari?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Sasuke and Hinata.

"We are gonna ride with Ino and Kiba since my family is gonna be with hers and Kiba is on the way." Shikamaru said as he put the last bag in the car.

"Yeah, and my brothers are gonna pick me up at the Terminal. It is on the way to Ino's house. So we will be fine" Temari stated.

"Oh, okays. Well I guess I will see you guys when we go back to school?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely!" Tenten stated, everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. Sakura got into the car with Sasuke. He started the car and began the drive home.

The car ride was quiet at first. Sakura couldn't take the silence, she turned the radio on. She took a deep breath.

"Soooo" Sakura said as she laid back into the seat. Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. Sakura pouted.

"SOoooOOooo" She said more exaggerated.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"He's alive!" She yelled. She saw his annoyed face and laughed. "Sorry, I was just bored."

"You always did that" Sasuke mumbled.

"What you say?" Sakura asked as she eyed him down.

"You always did that. If I don't respond, you think I died. And once I talk you always yell-"

"He's alive!" She yelled once more. She busted out laughing by his expression.

"That" He sighed.

"It's not my fault you forget how to communicate with the outside world."

"Sakura, you are such a pain"

"And you're a jerk" He laughed softly at her child like acts.

"If you think I'm annoying, I can never understand how you dealt with Naruto for so long"

"Talent, young one, Talent"

"So if you have such" She impersonated him " _Talent_ then you should be able to deal with me" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, do you remember the time you and Naruto fought?"

"Which one?" He asked, slightly amused. She laughed at his comment.

"We were in 5th grade, it was before graduation. You had gotten a higher overall score on your report card. You decided to rub it in his face and well he punched you in the face" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh yeah, and then we ended up fighting. Our class photo shows us all messed up"

"Good times, I miss those times"

"Same" He responded. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. ' _It's now or never'_

"Sasuke"

"Sakura" They both said at the same time.

"You can go first" She said.

"No, ladies first" She took one last deep breath.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry" She said as she looked in her lap. She didn't realize her eyes watering. "I am sorry for waiting so long to tell you I was leaving. I am so sorry about hurting you. I-" Sasuke pulled the car over on the highway. He undid his seat belt and hugged her tightly. She went into his chest.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted. I should have listened to you. I should have seen you off. I should have..I should have.." He gulped. "I should have waited for you…" Sakura's eyes grew wide. She felt Sasuke shaking. "Sakura, I should have waited for you to come back. I knew my feelings were true, and yet I acted out of spite. Please, forgive me"

"Sasuke, that isn't something you should be sorry about. Who was I to stop you from exploring life?"

"Sakura, the thing is, I knew I wanted you. I didn't want anyone else. Each of these girls meant nothing to me. You were always my first choice." Sakura didn't know how to process this information. She felt happy, relieved even, but so guilty. How could she tell him? She had already lied and told him that she didn't have a boyfriend overseas. She knew it wasn't the time to tell him.

"Sasuke, I want to take things slow. I need to figure myself out before everything" He broke the hug and looked into her green eyes. He was looking for something, and he didn't know what it was. He didn't want to question it. He nodded and smiled softly. Sakura saw he knew. He knew she was hiding something. She bites her lip and looks at the road. He looked away and put the car in drive once more.

"Sakura"

"hm?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Forgiving me"

"I will always forgive you" She placed her hand on his. He smiled and continued to drive. The rest of the drive was silent. She ended up falling asleep. Sasuke looked at her. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. He placed his hand on her cheek. She budged softly. Was everything going to be back to normal for them? He took his hand off and continued driving.

Sakura had finally awakened. It was 12:30.

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't turn into Naruto please" Sasuke said in a joking matter. She laughed.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Spending time with Itachi. He's home, so we might have dinner and catch up on everything. How about you?"

"My family and I are gonna open gifts, then relax together. Maybe watch movies, I don't know." At that moment he drove into her drive way.

"And here we are" She looked out the window.

"Mind helping me get my suit case out?" Without hesitation, he opened the trunk and got her luggage out. He placed it on the pavement.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He said as he looked down at her.

"Text me when you get home"

"Will do"

"Thanks again"

"Hn" He went to walk away. She grabbed him and kissed his cheek. He was shocked. He looked down at her.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke" He smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sak" He walked away and went in his car. He waved to her and drove home. She watched him leave. She smiled softly as she walked to her door. She opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

To Be Continued~

 ** _Guys! Sorry this is short, but things are about to go down! I hope you guys are ready for the roller coaster! I love you guys and please review!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	14. Lies

**Chapter 14- Lies**

Sakura closed the door behind her and began her walk. She didn't think it would be this cold. Winter break was over, it was January 5th. She sighed and continued to walk. She was startled when she heard honking next to her. She looked to her side and saw it was Sasuke's car. He rolled the window down.

"Get in" He said as he unlocked the car door. She smiled and went into his car. She melted as the heat touched her body.

"Why didn't you ask for me to pick you up?"

"You're not my driver, besides I can walk"

"Sak, it's freezing out. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so controlling?" She said as she put her seatbelt on.

"How was your holiday?" He asked as he put the car in drive.

"Fine, all my family came down, so it was pretty crazy" She smiled at the memory. "How about yours?"

"Fine, quiet. Itachi and I went to our parent's grave. It became a tradition since we were young. We usually ask them for blessings for the new year" Sakura watched him talk. The look he had on his face was how she remembered him. Peaceful.

"Sak?" He said her name. She had blanked out on him. "Sakura" She was taken out her trance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry" She said embarrassed. "Did you finish all your homework for the break?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, you should know me by now"

"True" She giggled.

"Have you heard from any colleges?"

"Nope, have you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was accepted to Konoha U." He said as he parked the car in the school parking lot.

"Look at you!" She threw her arms around him. "Congrats!" She hugged him tightly. She was about to let go, but was surprised when Sasuke continued to hold her. She smiled softly and put her face in his neck. She took in his scent. She missed this, she missed it so much. They broke the hug and looked at each other. She blushed.

"Come on, we need to get to class." He said as he got out the car. She took a deep breath. Was this really happening? Was she gonna let it happen? She got out the car and closed the door behind her. Sasuke put his hand out.

"What?" She was confused. She looked at his face, then his hand.

"Let me carry your bag"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause I can do it myself."

"I'm trying to be nice, so give me"

"Sasuke, that's not how it works" She smirked at him.

"Give me the damn bag, please" She laughed. He was trying so hard.

"Here" She gave him the bag. He grabbed it and began to walk with her. She began to laugh to herself

"What are you laughing at?" He asked as he gave her the side eye.

"Nothing nothing" They walked to the classroom.

"So can I get my bag back?" She asked.

"No"

"Why?"

"Try to take it from me" He smirked at her. She was taken back. Her cheeks became rosy in an instance.

"Sasuke, give me my bag!"

"Make me"

"Sasuke-kun!" She began to jump and try to take it away from him. He kept moving away and putting the bag higher in the air.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that"

"Sasuke-" She jumped on top of him, which caused them to fall to the ground. His back hit the ground, and she landed on top of him. She held onto the bag with both hands.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as he walked in on their predicament. Hinata was next to him.

"H-He took my bag and I-I needed to take it back" Sakura never stuttered, but she didn't know how to explain this. She knew what it looked like, but that wasn't the case right? She grabbed her bag and got off of him. He cleared his throat and got off the floor.

"Well then. If you guys are gonna flirt, keep it PG" Sasuke and Sakura's face got red fast. "That's my queue to leave" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran into class. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"I wasn't-" They both said.

"He's just-" They both said once again.

"Let's get to class" Sakura said as she walked in the classroom. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He smiled softly. He walked in after her.

The day progressed, and it didn't take long for a rumor to be spread about Sasuke and Sakura. The girls were very curious about the whole situation, but decided to wait for Sakura to tell them about it. It was lunch time, Sakura was walking down the hall to the lunchroom.

"Sakura" She turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"Whats up?"

"Come with me"

"Come with you where?"

"Just come on" He grabbed her hand. Sakura was startled by their interaction.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" She whined.

"Stop whining and wait"

"So controlling" She said as she rolled her eyes. She went up a couple of staircases, until he let go of her hand and opened a door. As he opened the door, it revealed the outside. He went through the door, she followed behind him. As she walked out, the winter breeze hit her. Sasuke offered his hand once more. She took it and followed him to the edge of the roof. She felt at awe as she looked at the view. You were able to see all parts of Konoha. It was covered in snow. She grabbed his hand tighter. She was so happy. He looked at her. He wishes he could always make her happy. He caused her so much pain. He got closer to her and let go of her hand. She was saddened at first, but soon felt warmth. He placed his arm around her small frame. She got closer to him. She was happy with him. Maybe this is what she needed, no not needed, wanted. She wanted him. She looked up at him. He looked down at her and their eyes interlocked.

"Sasuke I.."

"Shh" He said softly. He got closer to her.

"I'm scared.." She said as she looked at him.

"Of what?" He asked her. He put his arm tighter around her.

"Me…"

"W-what?" Before he could press the matter, the bell rang.

"We need to get to class." She began to walk off. He sighed. He didn't know what she meant, but that feeling came back. He decided to wait till she was ready. He walked behind her.

The class day finished and everyone was heading home. Sakura was at her locker. She didn't think this would bother her so much. Honestly, she didn't think her feelings for Sasuke would come back. She was a mess and she didn't know what to do. She needed to do something, talk to someone, but whom. She took a deep breath and text a group message to the girls. She needed some advice, and as much as she wanted to keep it a secret, it was eating her up inside. As she sent the message, she was approached by Sasuke.

"Hey" She said as she tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Hey, ready to go home?"

"Actually, I'm going to Hinata's house. Ino is gonna drive us, but I'll see you later." Sasuke hid the disappointment.

"Okay, text me later" He walked away from her.

"Teme!" Sakura watched Naruto run past her. Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"Come over"

"Why?"

"So we can chill, I told the other guys to come over" At first Sasuke was gonna protest, but decided he needed to talk to someone.

"Sure, wanna ride?"

"Sure" Naruto said as he walked next to Sasuke. She watched them walk together. She sighed. The girls meet in front of the school and made their way to Hinata's house.

 **At Hinata's House**

The girls were sitting around Hinata's baby blue room. Tenten was sitting next to Temari on the bed. Ino was sitting on the floor next to Sakura. Hinata entered the room with tea and sandwiches.

"Ahh Hinata! No wonder Naruto loves you, you must spoil him rotten" Ino joked as she took a tea and a piece of sandwich. Hinata blushed at the girl's comment.

"So Sak, what's going on" Tenten asked. Hinata sat on her computer chair and awaited the pinkettes response.

"So, I have feelings for Sasuke"

"That was obvious" Ino stated.

"I came here telling myself that I wouldn't go under his spell again. I told myself I won't be the same naïve girl again."

"Sakura, you were never naïve, you were just a girl, who liked a boy" Hinata stated.

"It's just, I came back and saw this new Sasuke. I thought it would make it easier to hate him, but I couldn't do it. I found myself getting jealous and wanting his attention to myself. So little by little, my feelings grew. I began to see the Sasuke I liked. And it shouldn't be a bad thing right? I mean sure I heard terrible things about him, but come on its Sasuke, the boy I knew for so long."

"True, it's like cake" Temari stated. At first everyone was confused. She sighed. "Listen, if people told you that cake was nasty, but you tried it and liked it. Would you stop eating it?" The girls shook their head, "Exactly"

"But then he did something I didn't expect" The girls listened. "He apologized to me" Sakura's eyes watered. "He apologized for not waiting for me, he apologized for being with those other girls. He apologized for everything and it made me realize…I wasn't truthful with him."

 **With the Guys**

Everyone was in Naruto's living room. Sakura, Neji and Shino were sitting on the couch. Naruto was sitting on the love seat next to Kiba, Sasuke was sitting in the lounge chair sitting in the distance. The guys had paused the game.

"What's wrong dude?" Naruto asked.

"She is acting weird" Sasuke said as he looked in the distance.

"How so?" Neji asked.

"There is something. I don't know what it is. I basically told her I liked her. She hasn't said it back; she seems to shy away if I try to get close to her. Like I can hug her and what not, but if I try to kiss her she acts weird."

"Maybe she isn't ready for that?" Shino questioned.

"It's not that"

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"She said something weird. I was about to kiss her, and she told me she was scared. I thought it was of me, but when I asked her she said "Me". I don't get what she meant by that"

"Has she been with anyone else?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"She told me she hasn't been with anyone"

"So she didn't date anyone in America?" Shikamaru questioned once more.

"I just said she wasn't with anyone"

"This is a hunch, a very big hunch, but what if she is lying to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why would she lie to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Girls are complicated okay. Like I said, it's a hunch, Sakura was never like that" Shikamaru stated.

"Come on, let me kick your ass in a game or two" Naruto asked, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke smirked.

"Please" he said as he grabbed a controller.

 **With The Girls**

"What do you mean you weren't truthful?" Temari asked her.

"I had a boyfriend back in America"

"What!?" The girls said, well every girl except Tenten.

"I know, shocker. His name was Sai, he was from a small town here in Japan. Surprisingly, we went to the same school. His parents had moved there for business. He was our age, had black hair and very pale skin.

"So Sasuke 2.0?" Ino joked.

"I guess you can say that. We ended up dating for 3 years."

"So you guys meet in school?"

"Not exactly." Sakura took a deep breath.

 **Flashback**

 **(Slight trigger warning for those who have been molested)**

 _Sakura was walking around this house she didn't know. She had a red cup filled with a liquid she never had before. She stood in the corner, just listening to the music. She had been in America for a year already, but she still felt like an outcast. She sighed._

 _"_ _Hey" She turned around. It was a tall guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome. He had a musical build._

 _"_ _Hey" She said._

 _"_ _What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

 _"_ _I was invited." He smirked at the young girl. He looked her over. Her pink hair was shoulder length; she wore black jeans with a green tank top._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, how rude of me. Hi, my name is Shawn." He put his hand out. She shook his hand._

 _"_ _My name is Sakura. I moved here last year."_

 _"_ _Where are you from?"_

 _"_ _I'm from Japan." She didn't know this guy, but it felt nice to talk to someone._

 _"_ _Ahh, that's cool. Let's sit down" He sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. She sat down next to him. They began to talk the night away. He noticed she wasn't drinking her drink._

 _"_ _Hey, do you want me to refill that for you?"_

 _"_ _Oh, no I'm fine. It's still pretty filled." She joked._

 _"_ _Come on, let me fill it up for you" He grabbed her cup and walked away. She sighed. She looked at her phone and noticed the time. It was 12:30 am. 'I should head home soon' She thought to herself. He soon returned with a drink._

 _"_ _Thanks" She said as she looked at the cup._

 _"_ _Cheers, to a beautiful night with a beautiful girl" She blushed at his comment as their cups hit. She took a drink of her cup._

 _"_ _This is good" She said as she took a few more gulps._

 _"_ _I know right:" he said as he drank his. They continued conversation and she soon began to feel funny. 'Why do I feel like this?' She asked herself._

 _"_ _Sakura, you okay, you don't look to good" He said as he put his arm around her._

 _"_ _I'm fine, tired. I need to get home" She said as she tried to stand up. She soon stumbled._

 _"_ _Oh, come on. Let me take you upstairs"_

 _"_ _Upstairs?" It was becoming hard to form sentences._

 _"_ _Yeah, you need to lie down."_

 _"_ _I" Was all she could say. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be with this guy anymore. She wanted to fight back, but her muscles were so weak. As he took her up the stairs her eyes meet with black ones._

 _"_ _Sasuke…" She mumbled. As he took her up the stairs, he opened a bedroom door. He picked her up and laid her on a bed. She was starting to freak out in her head._

 _"_ _Let me take your shoes off" He said. He bent down in front of her._

 _"_ _No" She said as she tried to sit up and stop him. He pushed her down. "Shh, trust me" He said to her. She didn't trust him. She wanted to go home. He took her shoes off and stood over her body._

 _"_ _You're beautiful you know that?" He said as he began to remove her shirt. She wanted to fight back, but her body restricted her. Her shirt was soon on the floor. Her eye sight became hazy._

 _"_ _You're small, but it will do"_

 _"_ _Please…stop"_

 _"_ _You don't have a choice right now." He went down and kissed her neck. Was this really happening to her right now?_

 _"_ _Stop" she said once more. He began to unbutton her pants. 'Sasuke…' She was so scared. She needed him, she needed him to rescue her. As he was about to put his hand down her pants, the door slammed open._

 _"_ _What the fuck!" The blonde guy yelled. Sakura looked at the door and there he was. The dark eyes, and dark hair._

 _"_ _Sasuke.." She said softly. She soon heard banging. Once she forced her eyes open once more, the blonde guy was on the floor. The dark haired male came to her._

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _No.." She said He picked up her shirt and put it back on her. He buttoned her pants and picked her up off the bed. She got close to his chest._

 _"_ _Sasuke…thank you for saving me.." He looked down at her._

 _"_ _My name is Sai" He said as he walked out the house into the streets. He was carrying her._

 _"_ _Sai.."_

 _"_ _Where do you live?" She proceeded in saying her address. He walked her all the way home._

 _"_ _You can put me down now" She said a little better now. As he put her down, she leaned on him._

 _"_ _Will you be okay from here?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Sai…Thank you"_

 _"_ _Be careful" He placed a paper in her pocket. As she knocked on her door he began to walk away. As her parents opened the door, she began to cry. Sakura's mother and father held her close. She told them what happened and who saved her. She was prohibited from going to any house parties while in America._

 **End Flashback**

"I found the number in my pocket the next day and called him. We talked and soon became friends. One thing led to another and we started dating. At this point, I didn't think we were coming back to Japan. But last year, I was told we were coming back. I didn't know how to tell him. I grew feelings for him. Feelings I didn't understand."

Everyone listened. There was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"The feelings I had for Sai, and the feelings I have for Sasuke are two different things. But I don't know how to tell him. I lied to him and now I'll look like an idiot when he finds out."

"Who says he needs to find out?" Ino asked.

"Ino lying is-" Hinata was cut off

"I'm serious. I highly doubt he is going to come back to Japan, and besides, he is from a different part, so there is a slim chance you'll run into him. What Sasuke doesn't know, won't hurt him" Ino said.

"Look, it's up to you Sak, but remember, what goes around comes around, and lies can't stay hidden forever" Temari stated. Sakura had a lot of thinking to do. She talked with the girls a little longer. It had hit 8 p.m. She decided to head home.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Ino suggested.

"Nah, I feel like walking"

"Alright," Ino held the front door open. "Let me know when you get home. Stay safe" Ino said as she hugged her.

Sakura put her hoodie up and began to make her way home. The wind ended up taking her hoodie off her head. She sucked her teeth in agitation.

"Sakura!" She heard someone yell her name. She turned and saw it was Sasuke.

"Hey"

"Get in" She decided not to protest. She got inside and put her seatbelt on.

"did you have fun with the guys?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, had a good time with the girls"

"Mmm" He said. "Sakura"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Is there anything you wanna tell me?" Sakura's heart sank. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him, or act like it never happened.

"No why?" She asked. She began to fidget with her fingers.

"I just wanted to make sure. You seem like something is bothering you"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'm fine" She placed her hand on his.

"If anything, I am here"

"Thank you Sasuke.." She looked out the window and saw it was her house. "I'll see you tomorrow" She kissed his cheek and left the car. Sakura went into the house and ran into her room. She threw herself on the bed. What was she doing? She was putting herself in a bigger hole. She took a deep breath. There was no way Sai was gonna pop up; she could just act like it never happened, right?

To Be Continued~

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to get the next one up soon. Please tell me your thoughts and leave a review! They are always greatly appreciated. Love you guys~!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	15. Surprise

**Chapter 15- Surprise**

Time went by, it was March. Sakura had blocked out the memories of Sai and began to live in the now. Sasuke and her relationship had gotten a lot better. They had been hanging out a lot more. It was March 27th, the day before Sakura's birthday. The whole crew was at a Ramen shop.

"So when are we going to go dress shopping girls?" Ino asked.

"Do we need to talk about this now?" Kiba complained.

"Yes, now shush"

"Still don't know how you deal with her" Shikamaru told Kiba.

"Hey, she isn't all that bad" Temari defended her. Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey Temari, did you go to your prom?" Tenten asked as she leaned on Neji's arm.

"Nah, I thought it was too cliché. And guys were too scared to ask me."

"So that makes Shikamaru a brave guy then" Ino joked.

"She actually denied me at first" He admitted.

"Yeah, I thought it was too much, and I'm so old!"

"You're the same age as Neji though" Tenten stated.

"Exactly"

"Are you saying I'm old?!" Neji yelled across the table. Everyone laughed.

"Shino, who are you bringing?"

"Naomi"

"From cheerleading? Look at you!" Ino yelled. Shino blushed at their comments.

"Sakura, how about you" Sakura glared at the blonde. She shoved noodles into her mouth. "mMMmmMMMmmM"

"Ugh, well you need a date! Sasuke, what about you?" He just glared at her. "Okay, well anyway, Sakura! Your birthday is tomorrow!"

"Okay?"

"What are you gonna do?" Hinata asked.

"Study, we have a big test next week."

"You're no fun" Ino said as she sipped her tea.

"I'm another year older, so exciting" Sakura said sarcastically

"But with years come wisdom." Neji stated.

"You are such an old man" Tenten complained.

"Any who, did you guys get college letters yet?"

"Oh yeah, I got accepted to the Culinary program for Konoha U. and Suna U." Hinata said happily.

"That's awesome! Which one are you going to go to?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, which one Hinata-chan" Naruto said as his eyes watered.

"I already told my dad I wanted to stay in Konoha. If I choose to leave, I'll do it after college. But I am staying here" Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Hinata-chan! Don't leave me!" Everyone laughed.

"What about you Tenten?"

"I got accepted to the business management program at Konoha U, Ami U , and some university in Suna, but I rather stay home. It's cheaper, and I can be with this guy" She pointed to Neji. "And besides they have such a good management program..I will be able to control so many people in no time" Tenten stated. Everyone shot a questioning look at the brunette.

"Keep an eye on her please" Sakura stated to Neji.

"Naruto? Kiba? Shino? Sakura? Shika?"

"I got accepted to the Nursing program at Konoha, Suna and Stone U. I chose to stay home. I missed it here already; I rather not leave anytime soon"

"I got accepted to Konoha U. but I don't know what major I wanna take yet" Naruto said.

"I got accepted to the Vet program at Konoha U. So I will be seeing all of you?"

"Yeah, I am in the bug specialist program at Konoha U. So we will be close" Shino stated to Kiba.

"I'll keep it simple, I'm going to KU for the business program" Shikamaru stated as he leaned on Temari.

"And I!" Ino yelled as she stood up on her chair. "Will be studying Fashion at KONOHA UNIVERSITY!"

"Congrats!" Everyone yelled.

"So we are all gonna be together?" Ino said happily

"Yeah, it's gonna be high school all over again" Kiba said happily.

"Are you guys gonna do football in college?" Temari asked the guys.

"Nah, I had my share of fun, I want to do more things" Naruto stated. "Besides, having more time with Hinata is the best way to use my time" He stated as he nuzzled her.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys Monday" Sakura said as she put money on the table to cover her tab.

"I'll drive you" Sasuke got up and put money down as well.

"What, you don't have to-"

"Sak stop being so stubborn. Let the boy drive you" Ino stated. Sakura sighed and nodded. The two grabbed their jackets and left the restaurant.

"Thanks for driving me Sasuke"

"No need to thank me" He said as he unlocked the car door. They both got into the car. He put the car in drive and began their way home.

"Hey Sak"

"Yeah?"

"So you aren't doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow" Sakura froze. Those four words were replaying in her head. _'Go out with me..go out…with…Sasuke'_

"Sakura?"

"Huh, oh uh go out with you tomorrow. Sure, what are we gonna do?"

"It's a surprise"

"Oh? Well okay" She said.

"I'll pick you up at 12"

"Okay, I'll see you then Sasuke"

"Okay, good night Sakura" She smiled. She placed her hand on his.

"Night Sasuke" She closed her door and made her way into the house. She was startled when she saw the lights off.

"Mom, Dad?" She flicked the light on.

"Surprise!" Her parents yelled.

"W-what?" She looked at the cake on the table and the two gifts. She looked up at them. Before they could say a word she hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much" She said as she held onto them.

"Since your father and I will be gone tomorrow, I thought we surprise you now" She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Our little girl is 18, where has time gone" Her father said as he smiled at her.

"I know, you're going to college next fall, you're growing up so fast" Her father began to tear.

"Enough with the sadness lets have some cake huh!" Her mom said as she got the plates out. They sang Sakura Happy Birthday and cut the cake.

"Ahh so good!" Sakura exclaimed as she took a bite of the strawberry upside down cake.

"At first they didn't want to give me the cake, but after some persuading…well" Her mom said as she got an evil look in her eye.

"Now I see where I get my anger from" Sakura joked. The family finished eating the cake.

"Sakura, before you go to bed" Her mother and father handed her a gift "This is from us"

"Mom..Dad…you guys didn't have to, really" She looked up at them. She never understood how she became so lucky to have parents like them. Sakura took the first big box and opened it. She had the biggest grin on her face. It was a baby pink and white cardigan that had K.U Medical Student on it.

"Ahh I love it so much! Thank you guys!"

"You got one left" Her mom said. It was a much smaller box. She opened it and her eyes watered. It was a pink gold and pearl Sakura flower earring and necklace set.

"Turn it around" Her father said. She turned the necklace around and it said.

 _Love You Always_

 _Mom & Dad_

Sakura couldn't hold it back. The tears began to stream down her face.

"Thank you so much..it's beautiful"

"Like you" Her father said as he put his hand on her head.

"I'm glad you like them sweet heart. I hope you have a wonderful Birthday tomorrow"

"We're sorry we can't be here"

"No I understand, you guys have things to do. Just stay safe and call me okay?"

"Of course!" Her father said proudly. Sakura grabbed her gifts and went to her parents; she kissed them on the cheek and made her way to her room. She opened the door and smiled. She put the presents on the dresser and smiled. It was at that very moment she realized; she has a date with Sasuke tomorrow. Was it a date date, or just a birthday thing? She was so confused. She opened her closet door and started looking for something to wear.

"He didn't tell me much, so how am I suppose to know what to wear!?" She put her hands through her hair. Why was she freaking out, it's just Sasuke! Sakura spent the last two hours looking for an outfit. The time was 11:30 p.m.

"I should really get some sleep" She said to herself. She changed her clothes and crawled into her bed. She turned on her side and looked out the window. She was so happy, if only this happiness could last forever.

 **The Next Day**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"What time is it?" Sakura turned over and shut the alarm clock off on her phone. "10:30…" she mumbled. It took a second for her to realize. "10:30!?" She jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. Sasuke was gonna pick her up at 12. She needed to be ready. Once she finished she ran into her room and dried her hair. She began to put her clothes on and do her hair and makeup. Once she finished that she made her bed and cleaned her room. She looked at the time and noticed it was 11:55.

"With 5 minutes to spare" She said proudly. She was startled when she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She looked herself over once more and took a deep breath. It's now or never. She opened the door and there he was.

 **With Sasuke**

 _'_ _Okay, so we are going to brunch, then we are going to spots we use to go to as kids. I need to have her here by 5 pm. Okay'_ Sasuke thought to himself. As she opened the door, his tongue got caught in his throat. She was wearing a white knee length dress with a brown belt around her waist. The dress fit tight on her upper body and came out at the bottom. Her hair was curled and down her back. She wore a brown cardigan. She wore the Sakura necklace and earrings her parents had given her. She wore brown boots.

"You look beautiful" He said to her. Her face got red.

"Well thank you. You look great yourself" She said with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" He let her walk in front of him and they made their way to his car.

"So what's the first stop?" She said happily.

"Well first off, Happy Birthday, second, do you remember Takashi diner?"

"Thank you and uh duh! We use to go there all the time!"

"Well surprise" He said happily. She smiled.

"It's a wonderful surprise!" They drove to the diner parking lot. Sakura got out the car and smiled. "It's been so long!" They made their way to the entrance. She opened the door. "It sure hasn't changed"

"Hello and wel-oh my goodness! Sakura and Sasuke!" The waitress said.

"Hey!" Sakura said happily. The waitress name was Ame, she was their waitress back when they were kids.

"What's the special occasion, wait don't tell me" The older woman looked at her phone. "It's little Sakura's birthday! How old are you dear?"

"I turn 18 today"

"My has time flew! Come come, let me get you guys a seat" The waitress took both Sasuke and Sakura to the old booth they use to sit in all the time. As they were seated she handed them menus.

"Thank you so much Ame" Sakura said happily.

"No reason to thank me, I hope to see you guys here more often." She smiled and walked away. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"This is an awesome surprise. Thank you so much"

"No need to thank me Sak" Sasuke said with a smile. They both scanned the menu, after a couple of minutes, Ame came back.

"Can I get the egg and tomato omelet with-"

"A side of home fries and a black coffee?" Sasuke smirked as she finished his order.

"How did you know the black coffee?"

"Just a hunch" She winked at him. "And what about you?"

"Can I get the strawberry filled waffles with-"

"A side of bacon and whip cream on those waffles with-"

"Strawberry syrup" Both girls laughed.

"What do you want to drink?" Ame smiled at her.

"Green tea, hot please"

"Coming right up you two" She grabbed the menus and walked away. Sakura was so happy. She felt like she was a kid again. She was so caught up on the place; she didn't notice Sasuke looking at her. He looked down at his watch. It was 15 minutes to 1. He needed to make sure he stood on schedule. The food arrived and all you heard was a gasp.

"Here you guys go" She placed the food on the table. Sakura was about to dig in.

"Sak wait" She looked up at him. "Let me take a picture of you" He said as he blushed softly. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay" She put a piece sign up and smiled.

"There we go" He said as he looked at the picture.

"Let me take a picture of you two" Ame said. Both of them looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh you don't-"Sasuke was interrupted,

"Come Sasuke, it's my birthday, so you have to" She smiled at him. He handed Ame the camera.

"Okay, get close you two" Both leaned over the table. Their shoulders touched, both smiled. She took the picture and handed the camera back to Sasuke.

"What a cute couple. It took you two long enough" Ame said as she walked away.

"Wait we aren't-" Sakura protested.

"That's what they all say" Ame said as she walked into the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura blushed as they looked down at their food.

"Well, let's dig in" Sasuke said as he dug into his omelet. Both began to eat and talk here and there. They both had finished eating. They were handed the check and was surprised. Everything was paid for. There was a small note attached.

My gift to you guys, I hope you have a wonderful Birthday Sakura! Sasuke take care of her! Love you two, have a great day.

Sincerely

Ame

Both smiled down at the note. They got up and left a note for Ame on the table. They walked out the diner and into the car.

"So where to next?" Sakura asked happily.

"It's another surprise" Sasuke said as he looked at the clock. It was hitting 2:30. He had 2 and a half more hours to do what he wanted. He started the car and began to drive. After 15 minutes, Sakura looked around and knew exactly where they were going. He parked the car and stepped out. She looked out the window and smiled.

"Are you just gonna stay in there all day or are you going to come out?"

"Shut it Uchiha!" She opened the car door and stepped out. They walked into a park that was empty.

"Based on the smile, you remember what this place is"

"Of course, how could I forget" She said happily.

"Remember when you didn't want to slide down the slide because it was 'too high'" He said.

"I'm better than that now!" She walked to the top of the slide and yelled. "See! I am the queen of this slide!"

"So who is the king?" Sasuke asked from the bottom of the slide.

"I have no King!" She blurted out. He smirked at her and began to walk up the slide. He made his way up and walked in front of her.

"So I guess I need to fight for ownership?" He said as he stood before her.

"Ahh no! It's mine!" She said as she ran away from him. "Intruder!" She yelled as he laughed. He chased after her and grabbed her from behind. She yelled.

"Got you" He whispered to her. She looked up at him.

"Not for long" She slipped under his arms and ran to the other side of the bridge on the play set. He looked at her.

"Do you really think you can get away from me?"

"Of course I do" She smirked at him.

"Better start running" He ran to the slide and slid down. She began to run towards the slide once more and saw him running from behind her. She yelled as she slid down. He went after her and chased her through the little park. They both laughed as they chased each other. She soon made it back to the top of the slide.

"Haha! Told you! You can't get me!" She was soon startled as he came behind her and grabbed her tightly.

"I finally got you" he said in her ear. She blushed softly and placed her hands on his.

"Yes…you do" She smiled softly as she put her head back on his chest.

She took her arms from around him and slid down the slide. He followed behind her. She walked to the swings and sat down. He followed behind her and sat to the swing next to her. She looked down at her hands in her lap. He noticed a change in her attitude.

"You okay Sak?"

"Yeah, just, this is where I told you I was leaving" Sasuke got closer to her.

"My mind makes me focus on another memory here"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Our first kiss" He said as he got closer to her and placed a hand on her small cheek. She looked up into his dark eyes. She bit her lip as she looked at his lips and then his eyes.

"The past is the past Sak…we are here…now"

"Do you…want to continue where we left off 6 years ago" She moved closer to him.

"I do.." He whispered. He moved closer to her and now their lips were centimeters apart. Was he going to do this, was she going to allow it. Without another thought she broke the distance between their lips. She placed her lips softly onto his. He moved the hand from her cheek, into her hair. She continued to deepen the kiss. She has wanted this for so long. The kiss broke off and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke I-"

"I'll wait, don't worry. I'll wait for you to be ready" He said as he pecked her lips once more. She smiled softly.

"Thank you Sasuke.."

"Thank you..for accepting me" he said to her. Even though they were having a moment, his phone rang. He sucked his teeth as he got up. He saw it was Ino. He stepped off the swing and walked away from Sakura.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, we are ready so bring her"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's only 4"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't question me! Bring her now!"_** And with that Ino hung up the phone. Sasuke sighed and walked back to the car. Sakura was lost in thought. She didn't realize Sasuke walk up to her.

"Hey Sak, are you ready to go home?"

"Huh, oh yeah sure" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. She wished that moment didn't have to end. But all good things must come to an end.

"But first" He took a small stuffed animal from behind his back. It was a black stuffed kitten. It had a small red and black scarf and black eyes. Sakura grabbed it and smiled.

"It isn't big but I thought you would like it"

"It looks like you" She said with a smile. She held the fake cat in her lap.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Means you're as cute as a kitten" She joked. She got off the swing and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Take me home please"

"Of course" They went into the car and began to drive. Sakura held onto the stuffed animal and looked down at it. She had made a decision; she was going to tell him the whole truth. As they parked the car in her drive way, he was about to get up. She grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna do anything after school on Monday?"

"No, why?"

"Can we go out, the two of us; and just talk" She looked at him with such purity. She was gonna tell him everything.

"Of course" he said with a smile. "Come on" She nodded and got out the car. As she closed the door she walked to her front door. She put the key inside. Sasuke was behind her. She unlocked the door and was startled when she heard a scream.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"W-What?!" She looked around and saw the house was filled with all her friends. There were decorations everywhere. She looked back at Sasuke.

"Did you know?" He nodded. He smiled at her confused face. Ino came from the crowd and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Ino yelled as she hugged her.

"Thank you so much! Was this all your idea?"  
"Well no, we all took the time to plan it. Everyone pitched in and bang here we are" At that moment Karin came from the crowd.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone" Ino said. Karin approached Sakura.

"Happy Birthday Sakura."

"Thanks, to be honest, I wasn't expecting you"

"I'm full of surprises. I helped with the decorations, so I hope you like em" Sakura smiled at the red head. Without thinking, she hugged her. Karin was shocked at first, but decided to accept it.

"Thanks Karin"

"Yeah yeah, you better get wasted" Sakura laughed at her comment.

"Sak!" Tenten walked up to Sakura.

"Tenten! Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me! Here"

"What's this?"

"A card from your parents" She smiled, Sakura opened the card.

Surprise!

Hope you have a wonderful time tonight! Your father and I are in a hotel in Suna. We decided to leave you guys the house and take a mini vacation. We are safe so call us when you can. Remember, be careful and make sure no one goes in our room. Love you and call us later.

Mom & Dad

Sakura smiled at the note. This whole surprise was under her nose the whole time.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Ino yelled. "Kiba pump up the music!" Everyone yelled and began to dance. Sakura ran upstairs and placed the kitten on her bed and smiled. This was the best birthday ever.

"Sakura! Come on, we about to take shots!"

"Coming!" She yelled as she closed her door and ran downstairs.

The party lasted till 3 a.m. everyone had given Sakura gifts and danced the night away. It was a birthday she would never forget.

It was Monday morning; her parents were sitting downstairs in the kitchen. Sakura walked into the kitchen and slouched.

"Are you still trying to recover?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah.."

"Here drink this" Her mother handed her Gatorade. "It will help you through the day"

"That is true; your mother had to nurse me to health on more than one occasion!"

"Your dad was a party animal" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I still got it in me!" Her father got up and started dancing. " I will always be known as the pink party flower!"

"And that's my queue to leave" Sakura grabbed the drink and her bag. "Thanks guys for everything. I will see you later!" She left the house and saw Sasuke's car outside. She smiled and ran to his car. She opened the door and plopped on the seat.

"Morning Sakura"

"Morning!"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday" She joked. They drove to school laughing and joking about the events that took place on Saturday night. As he parked the car, she was greeted with all her friends. They all made their way to class and couldn't stop talking about Sakura's party. Sasuke and her would share glances here and there. She didn't know where there relationship stood, but she knew after school today, she would have an answer. Though she was nervous, she was excited to finally tell him the truth. Lying was just eating her up inside. It was finally the end of the day. She was at her locker putting her books back. She was so lost in thought; she didn't realize Sasuke next to her.

"Hey"

"Ah, you scared me"

"Sorry, so what did you wanna talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well how about we go someplace more private?" She asked as she closed her locker. They both began to walk towards the exit of the school. As they exited, time stopped. She was taken back at the man in front of her. He was leaning on a Sakura tree with black jeans and a black sweater. His black hair fell around his face. At that moment, his black eyes met her Green ones. Her eyes watered, and her jaw dropped. There he was, the man she thought she would never see again. The man she had given herself to. Sasuke looked at the man then back at Sakura. The feeling arose once more.

"Sai…"

To be continued…

 ** _A/N- Just when things were going so well for them! I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! Please leave a review! I haven't heard much from you guys in a while. Also, I made corrections in the other chapters, as well as added certain details, so please take the time to reread them! Love you guys and please, Don't Keep Calm and Read On~!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	16. A big hole

**Chapter 16- A big hole**

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Sakura was so shocked. She didn't expect to see him. How was she going to explain this to Sasuke. She was so nervous for more than one reason.

"Well, my family came back to Japan, and we moved here. I was hoping to find you."

"I uh-" Sasuke came from behind Sakura and grabbed her waist.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked as he looked the male up and down.

"The name is Sai, and you are?" Sai smiled and put his hand out. Sasuke put his hand out and shook his hand firmly. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening.

"Sai..how do you know Sakura?" Sasuke was getting that feeling from him. He had an idea what he was going to hear, and he was preparing himself for it.

"I'm her ex boyfriend" He smiled. Sai didn't flinch. Sakura was scared. Everything was blowing up in her face. She expected for him to punch him but no. He began to laugh.

"Ex boyfriend…Hmm" Sasuke took his arm from around Sakura. Sakura looked up at him.

"Sasuke I-"

"Is it true Sakura?" He refused to look in her direction.

"W-we dated b-but-" She was so scared. She didn't want them to ruin their relationship. Why did she have to lie?

"Sakura, was he your boyfriend, yes or no."

"Y-yes"

"I gotta go" He began to walk off.

"S-Sasuke wait" She ran towards him and grabbed his hand. He snatched it away. She looked at him. He didn't even turn his body.

"Go catch up, I'll see you around"

"Sasuke please wait, I can explain!" She grabbed him once more. He laughed and looked at her. His eyes were dark, and angry. She let go of him. He tched and continued to walk away. The tears threatened her vision. He walked away from her, without looking back.

"Sakura.."

"Sai, why are you here? I thought I would never see you again"

"Sakura, I wanted to find you, to see you again"

"Sai, I told you we weren't meant to be I-"

"I remember what you said, but I needed to see you. I needed to make sure you were happy."

"Sai, I-"

"I told you, I wanted to see you happy.." Sai looked at her. She looked back at him. She remembered that night.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Sai.."_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I'm leaving next week"_

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _Back to Japan"_

 _"_ _Oh…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, so we should break up"_

 _"_ _What if I don't want to?"_

 _"_ _Sai, we got together so young, we were bound to break up one day"_

 _"_ _I disagree with you" he smiled at her. "I think you can fall in love at any age"_

 _"_ _I do agree with you, but I don't think we are right for each other"_

 _"_ _I see…is it because Sasuke?"_

 _"_ _How did you-"_

 _"_ _Every time you talked about him, you would get that look in your eye. It was a look that never belonged to me"_

 _"_ _I..I'm sorry"_

 _"_ _Sakura, even if we can't be lovers..I still want to be close to you. I want to be your friend. All I ever want is to see you happy"_

 _"_ _Sai, I'm sorry I couldn't reciprocate feelings back, but I want to see you happy and grow with someone you love.."_

 _"_ _Me too Sak, I hope when you go back, you can forgive each other, and start anew." He smiled at her. "well it's time for me to go. Sak, I'll see you around." He got up and began to walk away._

 _"_ _Sai wait I-" She was startled when he kissed her forehead._

 _"_ _Thank you" She looked up at him and smiled._

 _"_ _Thank you for being there for me…" She said as she held his hand. He slowly let go of her hand and walked away. She looked at him walk away. He turned once more._

 _"_ _Go get em Sak!" She smiled._

 _"_ _Thank you!"_

 **End Flashback**

Sakura smiled softly remembering that night. The smile soon faded as tears threatened to come out her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I lie to him?"

"What did you lie about?"

"I told Sasuke I didn't have a boyfriend in America. I even told him I never had sex. I just keep lying to him and I don't know why! I just-"

"Sakura calm down. I don't understand why you would lie about me. But He needs to understand. I'm not a threat, you told me we weren't meant to be and I accepted that. I know you loved Sasuke. You always have" He hugged her.

"I'm so stupid" She sniffled as she cried in his chest. "I was so confident that night we split, but once I got here, that childish Sakura came back. I didn't want to like him anymore! I was so caught up on a situation that happened 6 years ago. I was so mad at him for not seeing me off. I was so mad at him for treating me the way he did, and I ended up hurting myself in the end." She was crying. She didn't know how to fix this situation.

"Sak, let's go" He wrapped his arm around her and began to walk with her. Ino walked out of school with Kiba.

"Hey, who's that guy with Sakura?" Kiba asked, Ino looked at the guy.

"Pale skin, black hair…Sasuke..no. oh my god its 2.0!" Ino yelled.

"Huh?" Kiba was confused.

"I'll explain it to you later." She grabbed his hand and made her way to her car. She needed to figure out what the hell was going on. She didn't want Sakura to be hurt because of her stupid ass advice.

 **With Sai and Sakura**

"Are you okay now?" Sai asked as he looked Sakura over.

"Mmm"

"Sakura, why did you lie to him about me?"

"I don't know, I just did. I thought I was never gonna see you again. I thought it wouldn't matter cause he slept with so many girls, so why would it matter if I slept with one guy! But instead of telling him I just lied."

"Did you think he was gonna think of you differently?"

"Yeah.."

"Why? Has he thought badly about you before?"

"Well not really. I just over thought the whole situation."

"Look Sakura, if this Sasuke guy is as good as you say he is, I think he should get over it after a day. Just give him time to think and tomorrow just talk to him"

"I can try" She looked down at the cup in her hand.

"Look at me" He said as he placed his hand under her chin. She looked in his dark eyes. "Be strong. If it was meant to be, it would work out. Okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay" She said.

"Let me take you home." She didn't reject him. She didn't want to be alone right now. They walked home in silence. He kept looking at her. It had only been a couple months since he saw her, but he couldn't help but see such a change in her. When they were always together he always made sure she was happy. He always made sure she had a smile on her face. He knew he was the better option, but he wasn't going to over step his boundaries. If he was gonna make her love him, he was gonna do it right. They finally reached her house.

"Sai, thanks for walking me"

"No problem, if you need me, I'm just a phone call away"

"Thanks but, I deleted your number"

"I'll text you later then"

"Night Sai"

"Night Sakura" He hugged her tightly. Once he let go she opened the door and went inside. As she closed the door he turned around. As he walked a few steps, he was startled when he saw a blonde girl.

"You!"

"Do I know you?"

"You are about to, come with me"

"Um no"

"If you know what's good for you, you will come with me" Tenten emerged from behind a tree with a pair of nun chucks in her hands.

"Okay okay"

"Great so-" Ino was cut off as he ran off. "Damn it!" She yelled.

"I got him" Hinata ran after him.

"These girls are crazy" He looked back and saw no one. He then looked forward and saw a pale girl with navy blue hair.

"Please forgive me" She said as she punched him in the gut. He gasped as the air was taken out of him. Tenten came from behind and put a black cloth over his face. The girls dragged him to Ino's car and drove off.

 **Tenten's House**

"Where am I?" Sai asked as he was blinded.

"Oh he woke up"

"Tenten remove the cloth"

"Gotcha" Tenten removed the cloth from Sai's face. He looked around and saw 4 girls standing in front of him.

"Who are you girls?"

"Sakura's best friends"

"Well pleasure to meet you, my name is Sai" He smiled at them.

"So Sai, you're Sakura's ex-boyfriend correct?" Ino asked.

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked

"Well my family moved back to Japan since I finished school early in America."

"How long will you be here?"

"As long as I please"

"What do you want with Sakura"

"I want to be by her side"

"She doesn't need you"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she has Sasuke"

"Not necessarily"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He fought with her and isn't talking to her right now."

"But it's your fault their fighting"

"Well no, she lied. That's why their fighting. Sakura was never a liar so I don't understand why she would do that" Ino couldn't help but feel guilty. She shook the feelings away and continued talking to this Sai guy.

"Look Sai, I don't know you, but you better not ruin my best friend's happiness, you got that?"

"Look, Ino was it? I don't wanna ruin her happiness, if she chooses to be happy with Sasuke great, if she chooses to be happy with me, even better. I came here to see how she was doing. I didn't think this whole scenario was gonna happen. The last thing I want to do is make her miserable. Look, if she chooses Sasuke, I'll support her 100%. I would never stand in the way of her happiness. So please, don't judge me without knowing me okay?" Ino sighed.

"Look Sai, I do apologize for this, but please. Those two have been in love for so long. I don't want to see them go with anyone else. They need to fix their relationship"

"You know, I sense some guilt in your speech. Is there something bothering you?" Ino looked at him and sighed. She backed up from him.

"Hinata, walk him downstairs before I punch him in the face" Ino said as she walked to her window. Hinata nodded and escorted Sai out. As she walked to the door she opened it.

"Thank you for walking me "

"You're welcome." With that he left. He walked the streets of Konoha. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help but wonder how this was gonna play out.

 **The Next Day**

Sakura opened her front door and looked for his car. She sighed. She was hoping he would be there to pick her up like always. She closed the door and started her walk to school. She looked up at the sky and saw it was cloudy. It was crazy how this weekend was the best time of her life, and now everything was crap. After a 20 minute walk, she was at school. She saw all her friends talking and laughing. She saw Sasuke wasn't with them.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said cheerfully.

"Hey"

"Hey Sakura, are you ready for the test today?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yeah I think so"

"I think I'm gonna fail! Hey Sakura-chan, can I cheat off of you" Naruto asked, trying to make her laugh.

"Sure, don't get caught" She said in a mono tone.

"Hey Sasuke" Tenten said. Sakura's eyes went wide. She looked at him as he walked by.

"Hey" was all he said as he walked by them. He didn't even spare them a glance. Ino huffed and ran after him.

"Sasuke wait a minute, Sasuke!" He stopped but didn't turn her way.

"What?"

"Look! Sakura wanted to tell you, she did! But she was scared to tell you. It was my idea to lie to you. I didn't think it would ever come up. I thought that-"

"Why did you give your best friend such terrible advice?"

"I was stupid I-"

"Would you lie to Kiba?"

"Of course not"

"So what makes you think its okay for her to lie to me?!" He turned to face her; his eyes were dark, darker than usual.

"It was a mistake and I am sorry. Don't blame her, if anything blame me!" Sakura looked him in the eyes. She wasn't scared, she was gonna own up to her mistakes.

"Ino, even if I did want to blame you, what good does that do? She is a grown woman and should know right from wrong. So if you're done wasting my time, I'll be leaving" And without a second thought, Sasuke walked away. Ino watched him walk away. Tears filled her eyes. Kiba walked up to her.

"Ino, are you okay?" He saw her face. "What the hell happened?" She didn't respond. She walked to Sakura and fell to the floor. She bowed her head in front of her.

"Ino what are you-"

"Sakura, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I should have never told you to lie but-"

"Ino get up"

"No, I fucked up big time! This is my entire fault!" Ino was crying on her knees in front of Sakura. Sakura kneeled down next to her and hugged her.

"Ino, please stop crying. You're gonna ruin your makeup" She joked. Ino hugged her tighter.

"You're so dumb!"

"Look, just leave it alone. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and this time I messed up. So don't beat yourself up about it okay?" Ino nodded. "Come on, let's get to class." She got Ino off the floor and they walked to class.

As the day continued, Sasuke and Sakura had no contact. Sasuke ended up taking himself away from the group. He didn't talk to any of them, not even Naruto. Sakura was about to leave school, she sent Sasuke a text message.

 ** _Meet me under the staircase after class. See you there_**

She didn't get a response, so she was hoping he was gonna come. She looked at the time and saw it was 3:05. She was about to walk away.

"What"

"Sasuke"

"What do you want?"

"Look, I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay talk"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Sasuke sighed as he walked, she followed behind them. They went to his car and drove to a more private location. They sat in the car in silence at first.

"Are you gonna talk or not?"

"Sasuke, I am so sorry….I didn't want this to explode like it did." Sasuke decided to let her talk. "I know I should have told you the truth but I was scared. I didn't know how you would react. I thought you would have thought of me differently"

"Sakura, you've known me for so long."

"I know, and I should have known you would never think of me differently. But the thing is, I was going to tell you that Monday. Remember I asked you if you were busy?"

"Yeah"

"I was going to tell you. I couldn't take lying to you. I felt terrible, and once you took me out and we kissed the day of my birthday, I realized that I wanted us to have a real relationship with no lies. But then, Sai came out of nowhere and-"

"Sakura"

"What?"

"Do you remember I told you how many girls I was with? Do you remember when I told you about my dating habits when you were gone"

"Yes" She looked down.

"I told you those things because I trusted you. I knew I wanted to build a relationship with you, so I thought I might as well air out my dirty laundry now."

"I know and I-"

"Let me finish. I expected that same respect from you and you didn't give it to me. Answer me this Sakura, did you guys have sex?" She got quiet, "Sakura answer me!"

"W-we did"

"So what if we had sex and you told me after we did it! Do you understand how hurt I would have been! Do you understand how mad I would have been! You put yourself in such a hole." He started the car. She sat in silence.

"You know Sakura, when you came back, I thought you changed. But no! You're still that little girl I remember!" Sakura couldn't stop them. She began to cry.

"Sasuke, please I'm sorry" He didn't respond to her. He drove fast to her house and unlocked the doors.

"Get out"

"Sasuke..please I"

"See you later" He didn't take his eyes off the road. She undid her seat belt and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks for the ride"

"Hn" was all he said. As soon as she closed the door he drove off. She wiped her face and went into her house. It was all over, how could she fix this?

It was the second week of April. Naruto just couldn't do it anymore. This was senior year and they were supposed to be happy and enjoying these moments. Sasuke was walking to his car. Naruto saw him.

"Hinata, wait here for me" She looked up at him and saw anger in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, be careful please" He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He walked away from her and approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Sasuke sucked his teeth and turned around.

"Wha-" He was cut off as Naruto punched him in the mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke said as he clenched his jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You have had Sakura crying these last few weeks! You have been ignoring all of us! What the hell is your problem?"

"You know, you should really mind your" Before he finished his sentence, Sasuke punched him in the face "Business! This is none of your concern!" Naruto got up and pushed him against his car. He held him by his shirt.

"It is my business! You guys are my friends!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off.

"Look, I'm gonna give you one last chance to get out of my face" Sasuke stepped up to Naruto.

"And what are you gonna do" Naruto got close to him. That was all it took. Sasuke swung and hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face once more. At this moment, they were fighting on the ground of the school parking lot.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, as she made her way to them. Kiba and Shino ran to grab the two boys off each other. Naruto had Sasuke on the ground.

"What is so damn hard for you?! She messed up but fucking forgive her!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face as he punched him in the face again.

"Like I said, mind your fucking business!" Sasuke pushed him off a kicked him on the ground.

"That's enough!" Kiba grabbed Naruto and Shino stood between Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru ran out and grabbed Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on!?" Shikamaru yelled at the two of them. Sakura, Ino and Tenten walked out the school. They saw the two being held by the guys.

"This idiot doesn't know how to mind his own business!" Sasuke yelled.

"This fucking idiot doesn't know how to forgive people! He doesn't see how much he is hurting his friends and more importantly a girl that fucking loves him!" Naruto has had it. He couldn't take it anymore. Sakura's eyes went wide as she heard their conversation.

"Damn it Naruto! It doesn't concern you!" tears started rolling down Sasuke's cheeks. "Damn it Naruto, I'm hurting too!" he shrugged Shikamaru off. "I'm out of here" Sasuke went in his car and put it in drive. Naruto got out of Kiba's grip and walked to Hinata. Sakura looked down. What the hell was going on?

"Sakura-" She stormed pass Naruto and everyone else and walked home.

"Fuck" Naruto said under his breath. In the distance, black eyes watched the whole situation unfold. He cursed under his breath. He got on his motorcycle and followed the car. As the car parked, Sai waited a little while. As he stepped on the front lawn, he knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

To Be Continued..

 ** _A/N- Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It got a little intense, but don't worry, there is more to come! Please leave a review, it always lets me know you're reading, and it gives me motivation to continue writing! Love you guys!_**


	17. Let the best man win

**Chapter 17- Let the best man win**

Sasuke heard a knock on his door. He sighed as he got off his bed and made his way to his front door. He opened it and immediately went to close it. Sai pushed the door.

"We need to talk" Sai said with a serious tone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said as he grabbed at the man in front of him.

"Look, that girl loves you, and you're upset because she lied to you, get over it" Sai couldn't take it.

"Look, it doesn't matter what happened to us, it is none of your damn business. If you care so much, then you be with her"

"I can't"

"And why not"

"She doesn't have the same love for me that she has for you. Sasuke, those years I spent with her, I learned so much! The feelings I have for her are not the same for me. "

"How do you know huh, you haven't known her as long as I known her? So don't try to speak for her." Sai laughed at his comment.

"Fine, that's how you want to be?" Sai took a deep breath and smiled. "If you don't want her, let me have her"

"What?! I never said I didn't want her! I just said don't speak for her"

"Fine, she may have feelings for you now. But who's to say those feelings won't change?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke clenched his fist.

"What I mean is, let the best man win"

"She isn't a prize to be won!"

"Just let her choose the man she wants to be with."

"But you just said she wanted me" Sasuke was getting furious.

"I can change that"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let the best man win.." with that Sai smiled at him.

"I thought you weren't a threat?!"

"She deserves to be treated right. She deserves to have a smile on her face everyday" At that moment Sasuke realized,

"You never stopped loving her…"

"No, but I had her once, so I can get her once again" With that, Sai walked away from Sasuke. Sasuke slammed the door to his house.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Why did his pride and stubbornness always get the better of him? Was he really gonna let this guy take Sakura away from him? Hell no. He was gonna be the man she deserved. They needed to build their relationship once more. He was gonna do whatever it took to get her back, for good.

Sasuke went into his room and threw himself on his bed. He looked at the ceiling, looking for answers. He really messed up, why did he say the things he did? But why did she lie to him? Why would she be scared? He had so many questions flooding his mind. _Maybe this is why she didn't want to tell me. She knew I would act like this._ He took a pillow and covered his face. Tears started flowing down his cheeks. He didn't want to lose her again. He needed to talk with her, and show her the Sasuke she once liked. He got up from his bed and wiped his eyes. He needed to fix this. He grabbed his jacket and made his way downstairs. He closed the door behind him and went to his car. He got into his car and drove to her house. As soon as he got there he parked the car and went to the front door. As soon as he was about to knock he heard a voice. He looked through the window and saw him. There he was, sitting on the couch next to her. She was crying in his arms. He clenched his jaw. He was about to turn away but decided not to. He wasn't gonna give her up. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a second and there she was. Puffy eyes, messed up hair and baggy clothes. Is this what he did to her?

"Sasuke? W-what are you doing her-" Sasuke shut her up by grabbing her and hugging her.

"Sak, I'm sorry for overreacting" He said as he held her close. Sai got up from the couch and walked to them.

"About time you showed up" He whispered to Sasuke.

"Sakura, I have to go. But I'll talk to you later. Text me okay?"

"O-Okay" She let goes of Sasuke, "Bye Sai, thanks for everything." She hugged Sai. As he hugged her, Sai looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. Sai proceeded in hugging her harder. Sasuke clenched his fist. He was really pushing his buttons. Sakura let him go and closed the door as he left.

"So um" Sakura sniffled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to apologize to you.." She looked up at him. Sasuke looked over her face. He felt so much guilt. He never had the right to explode on her the way he did. He got down on his knees and bowed down to Sakura.

"Sakura, please forgive me. Forgive me for hurting you; forgive me for saying those hurtful things to you. I had no right to talk to you the way I did. I had no right to make you feel like that" She sat down next to him.

"Sasuke look, I appreciate you coming and apologizing to me. I want to forgive you, but you really hurt me. But I know it's hard for you to forgive me as well. I shouldn't have lied to you; I should have been truthful with you from the start. I-"

"Sakura, I want to start over."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to show you, that I'm still the Sasuke you fell for" She blushed slightly. She touched his face.

"Come on, get up" She stood up and offered her hand. He held her hand and stood up.

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke, no more apologies, we both fucked up okay? How about we do something, you and I?"

"Fine, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go catch a movie with me?"

"Sure, it's a date" She smiled at him. She didn't know if she was moving too fast but screw it, what did she have to lose? "Oh, let me go wash up real quick" She went upstairs. Sasuke sat on the living room couch. He was startled when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a number he didn't recognize.

 ** _Let the best man win- Sai_**

Sasuke sucked his teeth. He hardly knew the guy, but he was already getting on his last nerve. After waiting half an hour, Sakura finally came downstairs.

"Hey, I'm ready"

"Okay" He turned around to look at her, she was wearing a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, black uggs and his sweater he had lent her a while back. Her hair was in a high pony with her bags to the side. Even though she was wearing casual clothing, she still looked beautiful to him. He opened the door for her and watched her walk out. He walked to his car and waited for her. After she locked the door she made her way to his car and sat in the front.

"So what movie do you wanna see?"

"To be honest, I don't even know what's showing"

"While you took a million years to get ready, I looked up some showings at the theater"

"Okay one, I didn't take that long and second, cool what should we see?"

"Well the Purge movie is out so-"

"Yes!"

"Well that wasn't very hard" He joked. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. He cleared his throat. He saw her texting and he couldn't help but think it was Sai. Jealousy soon began to take over him. He took a deep breath.

"Sakura"

"Hm?" She said as her eyes didn't leave her phone screen.

"You look really nice" He said as he cleared his throat once more. Her eyes soon left her phone and looked at Sasuke. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't stop the small laugh that left her lips.

"Well thank you Sasuke, that was very random haha" She didn't know where this nervous feeling was coming from. She then realized, was this a date? Were they going on a movie date right now? Were they gonna kiss again? Her mind soon got fluttered with questions and thoughts.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Huh, uh yeah"

"We're here"

"We're where?"

"At the movies"

"Oh yeah, movies" She said as she tried to leave the car. "Oh this door! Why won't it open?!"

"Sak, I haven't unlocked the door yet"

"Oh" her face was getting redder as time progressed. He unlocked the car door and she exited the car. She stepped out the car and took one last deep breath. They walked together to the theater.

"Two tickets for the Purge please"

"Okay that'll be $16"

"Oh we are paying se-" Sakura was cut off as Sasuke took the money out his wallet and paid for the tickets. As they walked away from the teller she looked up at him.

"I could have paid for that"

"All you have to do is say thank you"

"Thanks"

"Close enough" They went to the concession stand and looked at the food.

"What are you in the mood for?" She asked him.

"Popcorn is fine"

"So basic" She joked. "Can we get Nachos also?"

"Sure"

"Can I pay half?"

"No"

"Why?" She pouted.

"It's on me"

"Why"

"Because it's my treat"

"But why"

"Because Sak, it's a date"

"O-oh" She said as she looked down. Her heart began to race once again. As they got their food they made their way to the theater. Sasuke sat against the wall with Sakura next to him on the left.

"Oh look Kiba, its Sakura! Who is she with?" She squinted and saw she was with Sasuke. She was about to get up and greet her, but was shocked when she saw a third person sit next to them.

"Oh no" Ino said.

"Hey guys"

"Sai?" Sakura said shocked. Sasuke clenched his fist in agitation.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well to watch a movie of course" Sai stated with a smile. As the room got darker, the three of them got quiet. It was Sai, then Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke on her other side.

"Oh this is going to be good" Ino said as she looked in their direction.

"I hope you're talking about the movie" Kiba stated.

"Shhh" Ino said as she watched them. Kiba rolled his eyes and sat back.

To be continued…

 ** _A/N- Hey guys! I know this chapter was really short but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have been writing multiple chapters as I write so bare with me. Please leave a review! Love you guys!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	18. The Competition

**Chapter 18- The Competition**

Sakura sat between the two men. She couldn't help but feel tension between them. She tried to ignore it and watch the previews.

 _This Summer, two childhood lovers…meet again.._

Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled. She turned her attention back to the movie.

" _Jake wait!"_

 _But little did he know, a new man came into her life…_

She turned to Sai and smiled. He smiled back. She sighed as she watched the preview again.

 _Three lives, one outcome…or is there?_

 _This summer, Cameron Diaz stars in…_

 _Fate Do Us Part_

"Seems like a good movie" Sai said to Sakura.

"Eh, I don't really like chick flicks" Sakura said as she put her hand in the popcorn Sasuke was holding. Sasuke smiled softly. He moved the popcorn a little, which caused her to lean on him. When she felt their interaction she looked up and him.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" He smiled down at her. She blushed softly. She leaned her head softly onto him. Sasuke looked at Sai from the corner of his eye and smirked. Sai saw this and clenched his fist.

"Sakura" Sai said in a soft voice, causing Sakura to remove her head from Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like some candy?" He offered her a box.

"Sure, want some Nachos?" She offered them to him. Sai leaned over and placed his arm on top of hers. She looked down at him.

"Sorry, am I too close?" Sai said softly.

"No, let me get the candy" She got closer to him and grabbed the box that was placed on his legs. Sasuke was starting to get furious, but he needed to keep his calm. After Sai and Sakura's interaction, they sat up in their own seats. The lights got darker. Both men placed their hands on the arm rest, hoping she would grab one of them.

"Yay, it's about to start" The music started and the theater got silent. They watched in silence for the first 30 minutes. It didn't take long till they saw a couple in front of them making out. Sakura blushed softly as she saw the couple. She looked closely and saw it was Shino and Naomi, one of the girls from cheerleading.

"Go Shino" She said softly. She soon got distracted when someone got murdered on the screen. She screamed and squeezed both hands.

"You okay Sakura?" Sai asked.

"Scared the shit out of me" She whispered. She removed her hand from Sai's. As she was about to remove her hand from Sasuke's, he intertwined his fingers with her.

"You know, for just in case you get scared" He joked. She smirked at him. She continued watching the movie. After another 30 minutes passed, she got up.

"I have to use the bathroom" She got up and went past Sai.

"What was that?" Sai whispered to Sasuke.

"Me? You're the one leaning close to her" Sasuke argued back.

"What? That cheap hand trick you pulled made me wanna barf" Sai and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Can you two keep it down please" A man said to the two men arguing.

"Shut up" Sai and Sasuke yelled at the man. The man shook his head and sat back.

"Kids and their hormones" The man mumbled under his breath.

Sai and Sasuke started to mumble to each other, but was soon startled when they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked

"Of course" Sai said.

"Yea" Sasuke sighed and looked at the movie once again. All three sat silent as they watched the movie. Sakura wanted to know what they were talking about, but she thought it would be best not to press the matter. It was now am hour into the movie, it would be finishing soon. That meant the guys needed to make a move and fast.

"Sakura" Sai said.

"hm?" Her eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Say ahh"

"Ahh?" She opened her mouth and turned to face him. She blushed as he placed candy in her mouth.

"Ahh!" Ino yelled from the back of the theater. She quickly grabbed Kiba and ducked under the seats. Sakura looked at Sai. She ate the candy and laughed softly.

"Well that was random." She put her attention back to the movie. She went to grab popcorn but was startled by what she felt. She looked to her side and saw Sasuke's hand was in the popcorn as well. She looked at him and blushed.

"Excuse you sir"

"Excuse me miss" He joked. He touched her hand softly in the popcorn. She shivered. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth and looked at the movie once more. She felt like there was too much attention on her. The movie had finally ended. She got up from her seat and stretched.

"I can't believe that guy survived!"

"I know, its pretty crazy" Sasuke said to her.

"Where are you guys heading now?" Sai asked.

"I don't know" Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Would you like to get Pizza Sak?"

"Sure" She smiled up at him.

"I'll join you- " He was cut off as he saw the blonde menace.

"Sakura!" Ino went to her and hugged her tightly. "I didn't know you were here! Who is he?" She pointed to Sai. Sai was dumb struck. Was this girl really gonna act like she didn't abduct him and throw him in a van?

"Hello, my name is Sai" Sai decided to play along and shake her hand.

"I'm Ino, pleasure to meet you"

"Names Kiba"

"Nice to meet you" Sai shook his hand. He looked him over. He tried to figure out how he dealt with a crazy girl like Ino.

"So where are you two love birds off to?" Sakura blushed by Ino's comment.

"To get Pizza

"Oh, just you two?"

"Well Sai-" Sakura was cut off.

"Actually Sakura, I need to get home. But I'll text you later" He hugged Sakura and walked off.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, see ya later!" Ino grabbed Kiba's arm and began to walk off.

"Bye!" Kiba yelled as he was dragged off. "Do you care to explain what the hell that was?"

"Shh, I'll tell you later, let's go"

Sakura and Sasuke watched them walk off.

"Well that was odd" Sasuke said with squinted eyes.

"You got that right. Well lets go, I'm hungry" Sakura started walking towards the exit. The two of them made it to Sasuke's car and drove off to a pizza pallor. They ordered their slices and sat down at a table.

"Sorry about that Sasuke"

"Hm? For what?" Sasuke was confused.

"Sai"

"Why would you be sorry about that? It's not like you knew he would be there"

"I know but, I get the nagging feeling like he wants to say something. I don't know, I just try to ignore it." Sakura shrugged. The pizza's were placed on their table. "Thanks for this date Sasuke"

"I hope you had a good time"

"Of course I did! I'm with you after all" She smiled. She bit her pizza. "Ahh hot!" She kept her mouth open. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her face. She looked at him with red stained cheeks. What was he doing?

"Keep your mouth open" He blew in her mouth softly. He started cooling down the pizza in her mouth. He then took his hands off and she closed her mouth. "Better?"

"Mmmhmm" She chewed the pizza happily. He soon took a bite and suffered the same fate as her. She grabbed his face and proceeded in doing the same thing to him. He blushed as he saw how close she got to him. Once she blew it off for him he closed his mouth. He began to chew his pizza.

"I never meet anyone who did that"

"My mom use to do it to Itachi and I. We would try to eat the food as soon as we got in, which would result in us burning our mouths. So yeah" He blew the pizza and continued to eat. They both finished their pizza's and began to make their way home. Sasuke drove Sakura home. They were now sitting in the car in front of her house.

"Well here we go"

"Thanks again, I had a great time"

"No need to thank me"

"So like, was this our first date?"

"Well technically no, we went on many dates when we were young"

"So we have been dating for how many years now" She joked

"A long time" he smiled.

"Well, I should get inside"

"Alright, see you at school"

"See you Sasuke" She grabbed her bag and took a deep breath. As she went to step out she felt a tug on her arm. She looked back and saw it was Sasuke who grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and now their faces were inches apart. What was he doing? He looked at her eyes. His hand reached into her hair. Was she gonna do this? Were they gonna seal the deal? His hands soon left her hair.

"huh?"

"You had something in your hair"

"Oh! Haha okay well thanks! See ya!" She got out his reach and got out the car. She closed the door and made her way to the front of her house. She took a deep breath and walked in. She went upstairs and into her room. She threw herself on her bed. What the hell was going on with them? She felt her phone vibrate. It was Sai calling her.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Sakura, whats up?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing, I just got home"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, Sorry for intruding"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No need to apologize, its fine. So don't take this the wrong way, but why did you call me?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, well I found an old video of us"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah. Do you remember when we went to the beach and-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I got stung by the jelly fish! Ahh I was so angry!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah and you didn't know what to do, and everyone told you pee would stop the pain"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Haha oh yeah! And you were gonna pee on my leg"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Look, I was trying to help"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sure sure! I never knew you were into golden showers."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sakura! You know I'm not"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah yeah"_**

The two sat up talking on the phone till 1 a.m. Sakura forgot how nice it was to have conversations with him. She felt a spark inside her.

 ** _"_** ** _Sai.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hm?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's 1 a.m. I got school tomorrow.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry for keeping you up"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sure..Night Sak"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Night Sai"_** She hanged up the phone and smiled. She was startled when she saw her phone light up. It was a message from Sasuke.

 ** _'_** ** _Hope you have a good night. I hope I didn't wake you. I just couldn't sleep'_** Sakura smiled. She text him back and closed her eyes.

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke sighed as he looked at his ceiling. He couldn't help but feel nervous. What would happen if he loses Sakura to Sai? Would he never see her again? He shook his head, he needed to be positive. He felt his phone vibrate next to him. He looked down and saw it was a message from Sakura.

 ** _'_** ** _Hey! Don't worry about it. I was up anyway. I was on the phone with Sai. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Night Sasuke 3'_**

Sasuke read the message and huffed. He was mad about her being on the phone with him, but he was happy because of the end of the message. He never thought his and Sakura's relationship could get this complicated. He sighed and turned over. He needed to figure this all out and fast.

Time progressed and each day was like a new mission for Sai and Sasuke. Sakura didn't understand why both men were showering her with gifts and dates. This was causing her feelings to swift in ways she didn't understand. Didn't she wanna be with Sasuke? Or did she want to be back with Sai? She never thought having them together would cause her such confusion. It was May, the last days of senior year were drawing near. She was in her house watching a movie with Sai. They were sitting next to each other on the couch in silence.

"Hey Sakura"

"Yeah?"

"So school is gonna be finishing soon right?"

"Yeah, now what's left is prom and graduation"

"Are you going to your prom?"

"I don't know yet. Ino wants me to go but I don't know"

"May I ask why the hesitant?"

"Well, I don't have anyone to go with and I don't know if I wanna be in that kind of environment you know"

"No one has asked you yet?"

"Well no"

"So, what would you say if I asked you to prom?"

"W-what?"

"Sakura, would you like to go to prom with me?" Sakura's heart began to beat fast. Was she gonna say yes? Was she gonna say no? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a bang on the door. She got up and went to the door.

"Shit" Sai said to himself.

"Sasuke?"

"Sai come outside!" Sasuke was beyond pissed. Sakura didn't understand why he was so mad. Sai didn't say anything.

"Stay in here Sakura" Sasuke said as he closed the door. Sakura watched them walk down the block. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now. She walked out her house and heard yelling. She hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

"I don't care what you say, if she says yes, you lose"

"She isn't going to tell you yes!" Sasuke was pissed beyond belief.

"How do you know? I'm pretty sure her feelings have swayed."

"And why do you say that huh? Because you been buying her gifts and trying to one up me with everything!"

"Sasuke, I told you, let the best man win. Don't get upset if you don't win her"

"I won't lose-" Sasuke was stopped mid sentence when he saw Sakura come from behind the tree with tears in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and she was trying to hold herself together as best she could. Sakura looked from Sasuke to Sai.

"Sakura.."

To be continued…

 ** _Hey hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and if you think it was good. I so apologize if it seemed rushed but don't worry; I have really good chapters for you guys! Please leave a review. Until next time!_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	19. Forgiveness

**Chapter 19- Forgiveness**

Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Sakura-"

"So I was some kind of game to you! A prize to be won!" Sakura couldn't believe what she heard.

"Sakura listen to me please"

"NO! You know, I really thought we were getting somewhere but no!"

"Sakura please" Sai tried to calm her down.

"You're another one! How dare you! I just can't with either one of you!" She turned away and began to walk away. Sasuke ran after her. He grabbed her arm. She snatched it away from him.

"Sakura please" Sasuke never wanted it to be like this. He never viewed her like that. Sakura turned around and her eyes had tears flowing out of them. She had tear stains on her face.

"Look I would expect behavior like this from someone else, but not Sai and not you! I am so hurt you have no idea."

"Sakura please, it wasn't like that. It wasn't please believe me" She looked back at them once more and stormed off. She didn't care who saw, and she didn't care how she looked right now. Her heart was broken.

Sasuke turned and looked at Sai.

"This is all your fault!" Sasuke stormed to Sai. He was about to grab him but stopped. Sasuke felt every feeling leave his body.

"I lost her.." Sasuke realized the sad truth.

"Sasuke I-" Before Sai could finish talking, Sasuke walked off. He began to cry as he walked to her house. He didn't know what to do. As he walked past her house he looked at her window. He knew it was no use. He continued walking until he reached his house.

Sasuke laid in his bed with his eyes covered. He couldn't believe how this played out. He never viewed her as a game, but Sai had to go and talk crap for no reason. Hours were passing by. He uncovered his eyes and looked at the time. It was 9:11 p.m. He sighed. He sat up on his bed and looked out the window. It was about to start raining. He grabbed his phone and started looking through his pictures. He came across a picture of Sakura and him at her surprise party. She was kissing his cheek as they held cups. He saw the happiness in both their eyes. He clenched his fist as he went to the next picture. It was a picture of her with her breakfast from the diner. He smiled softly. She looked so happy, so carefree; and he fucked it up. He closed his phone. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He was startled as he felt his hone vibrate. He jumped up, hoping it was Sakura. He looked down and saw it was Ino. Of course she wasn't going to call him; he fucked up, not her. He sighed and answered it.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What is wrong with you!?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _If you called to yell at me, I'll just hang up"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know you would never do that to her. I know how much you care for her, shit the whole town knows! Stop mopping around and go to her"_**

 ** _"_** ** _She doesn't wanna see me"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke, listen to me for once! I know both of you so well, and I know how you guys work! Do you wanna lose her again, for good?_**

 ** _"_** ** _No"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So go, I don't care if she tries to push you away, prove to her you care! Show her the Sasuke she fell in love with!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ino.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't mention it"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ino…I'm sorry"_** She stood quiet and smiled softly.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll forgive you when I see a smile on her face again"_** With that she hanged up the phone. Sasuke got up and made his way outside. He knows what he had to do. He needed to stop being stubborn and go get her.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura was in her room. She sucked her teeth as she recalled everything. She was still in disbelief. How could they do that to her? Okay maybe Sai but Sasuke? She needed to think it through. Maybe she should have waited; maybe she should have heard the whole conversation. She sighed. No, there was so excuse for this. She looked at her phone and saw she had messages from Sai. She turned her phone over and sighed. She placed her face in her hands. As she was spinning in her thoughts, she was startled when she heard a thud on her window. She ignored it until she heard it again.

"What the hell" She was in no mood to deal with anything right now. She went to her balcony and there he was. Her eyes went wide. The only thing between them was a glass door. She looked him over; it looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Let me in" He said.

"Why should I"

"Sakura, please"

"What, so you can win"

"Sakura, please" Sasuke pleaded.

"You can talk from there" She wasn't going to give in just yet.

"Sakura, you were never a game or a prize. These feelings I have for you were always true. I tried hiding them when you came back, but it was hard. I always wanted you to myself, and having Sai come and personally threaten to take you away from me, hurt. I didn't want to lose you, not again" His eyes softened as tears threatened to come out. "Please Sakura, Please. I don't want to hurt you, I never did. If you need time to decide fine, but please don't push me away. I…I need you…I want you Sak. I don't want a life without you, not again." Sakura opened the door. She didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, but you were never a toy. You were never a game. Please forgive me." Sasuke held her head and waist as he hugged her. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

"I do Sasuke." Her face was in his chest. She in took everything at this moment, his scent, the feeling of his clothing. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to have Sasuke hold her for as long as he possibly could.

"Sakura, forgive Sai"

"Why should I" She sounded childish, but she had every right to act so.

"Because he has deep feelings for you." Her eyes became wide. "He can't be away from you either. He…he loves you just as much as I do. He has been trying to win your heart again. So please, forgive him" She smiled softly as she grabbed on to his back tightly. Her heart was aching.

"I don't understand why two great men have strong feelings for me.." Sasuke let go of her and put his hand under her chin. She looked into his eyes.

"Because, you're such a wonderful woman. Sakura, we can't control who you love, but just know, we will always be here for you so please, forgive him"

"Okay.."

"Thank you"

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him and tiptoed and got closer to his lips.

"I don't know why…but I feel like this is the right time to do this…" He licked his lips. He went to break the space between them. As their lips were about to touch, a knock was heard on her door.

"Sakura sweetie, you have a visitor" her mom said from the other side of the door. Sakura sighed. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Let me go. I'll see you tomorrow" He let go of her and went onto the balcony. She smiled softly at him. He jumped onto the tree and made his way down. She closed the door and walked out her room. She looked down the stairs and there he was. She took a deep breath. Was she ready for him to tell her everything? Her heart was hurting from this. She walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sai" She smiled at him.

"Hey Sakura, can we talk?"

"Sure, let's go outside" She said as she smiled at him. He followed behind her and they walked to a nearby bench.

"Soo" She said as she looked in the distance.

"Sakura"

"Hm?" She looked his way and saw him bowing his head.

"Please forgive me. It was my idea to make a game out of the situation. It was my fault you got hurt. Don't blame Sasuke. I know you don't love me, I know you may never return the same feelings I have for you but please Sakura, allow me to be in your life" Sakura couldn't take it. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Sai, I forgive you." She held him close. "Don't think I don't love you because that would be a lie. Don't think I don't want you in my life because that is also a lie. Sai, I care for you and I hated leaving you. I was selfish when I left you. I was selfish breaking up with you. I'll be honest, I don't know where my feelings stand, but give me time to figure it out. But no matter what my decision is, I hope we can always be close. I will always want you in my life" He looked at her and smiled softly.

"You're always so kind.."

"Trust me, I'm not" She joked. "So come on, let's go get food or something. Enough of this sadness." He got up and they walked to town together. Sasuke was in the distance. He smiled softly as he watched them walk off. He began to walk home. As long as she was happy, he was happy right?

Time progressed and it was the second week of June. Prom was next week and the girls were shopping for dresses.

"Ahh how could I choose? There are so many cute dresses!"

"You are so annoying" Tenten said to the blonde.

"You got that right" Temari stated as she put her hand out. Tenten high fived her.

"Well excuse me for being excited for prom" Ino spat to them.

"Ino, you have ten dresses in your hand. Go to the fitting room and decide" An annoyed Sakura stated.

"You guys are no fun" Ino stated as she swung the curtain in the fitting room.

"What color did you and Neji decide on?" Hinata asked as browsed the dresses.

"I was thinking of red, soft pink or green"

"Hey no green, Shikamaru and I decided on green" Temari stated as she stuck her tongue out at Tenten.

"Fine fine, I guess red it is"

"You should call him, I think he is going suit shopping with the guys today"

"Ahh you're right!" Tenten grabbed her phone and called him. She stepped away from the girls.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Neji, what are you doing?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _About to look for suits with the guys. Did you decide the color you wanted to wear?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's actually why I called you; I wanted to know if red was okay?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, you know I always loved you in red"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aw stop it"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Also Tenten"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you think we could meet up later"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sure, what time?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Around 8:30. You remember where I asked you out?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _How could I forget"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So yeah, I'll see you then?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, Bye Neji"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you too"_**

She hanged up the phone and smiled. She still couldn't believe they been together for 2 years. As she turned around, she meet the faces of Sakura, Hinata, and Temari.

"W-what?!" She blushed.

"Awwww!" Ino yelled from the fitting room.

"When did you guys start saying I love you?"

"You guys are so cute"

"You make my cousin so happy" Hinata had a tear go down her cheek.

"Ahh don't do that! Stop you guys!"

"Let's stop torturing her" Sakura said.

"Hey guys what do you think about this one?" Ino walked out the fitting room with a baby pink mermaid dress. The side on her torso had silver flower like trimming.

"Ino, you look beautiful" Sakura said with a smile.

"You think so?" Ino posed and made a duck face.

"Not with that face" Temari joked.

"Well I guess I'll be getting this one. What about you girls?"

"I bought my dress already" Hinata and Temari stated.

"W-what?! We were supposed to do it together!"

"Well I had to get a whole bunch of alterations done, so I had to buy it in advance"

"Is it because of your melons?" Ino asked bluntly.

"Ino!" Hinata yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes" The Hyuga blushed. "What's your excuse Temari?"

"I went out to Suna the other weekend and there is this dress shop I use to go to. I love there dresses. So I decided to go inside and saw this dress and they gave me a percentage off, so I couldn't pass it up"

"Fine" Ino said.

"I still need to get a dress"

"What color are you getting again?"

"Red" Before they said anything else, Ino jumped out of her dress and threw her yoga pants and gray t-shirt back on. She ran out the dressing room and got a whole bunch of red dresses for Tenten. Tenten was pushed into the fitting room with 10 red dresses.

"You guys are animals!" Tenten yelled to Ino and Sakura. Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata sat in front of the dressing room, waiting for Tenten.

"I don't like this one" She exclaimed from inside the room.

"Just come out" Tenten sighed and came out in a short red dress. The top was very bedazzled with red and silver, the bottom was very puffy and came up to her mid thigh.

"It is a cute dress, just not you" Ino said.

"Yeah, you were never a puffy person" Hinata said. The girls laughed at her use of words. Tenten went back in the room. After 8 more dresses, she couldn't find anything she liked.

"Ugh this is such a waste of time!"

"Maybe the last one will be the one" Sakura told her.

"I hope so" Tenten opened the door and everyone stopped talking. It was a long red dress with a high neck. The high neck was silver and had small crystals that shined. It was a slim fit and touched each curve perfectly. There was a slit that reached the middle of her thigh.

"Oh man! Neji is gonna be shocked!" Ino said. The girls were startled when they heard knocking on the window. They turned and saw two guys. They gave Tenten a thumbs up. Tenten blushed.

"Oh Jeez" she said as she covered her face.

"I hope you're gonna buy it"

"I am" Tenten said happily. She loved the dress. She went inside the room to change her clothes.

"Hey sak, they're gonna close soon. Are you not getting a dress?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the prom spirit"

"Well look, if you change your mind, just call me"

"Of course" Sakura smiled at her friend. Once Tenten was finished, the two girls bought their dresses.

"Hey, you guys wanna go get some food?" Ino asked them.

"I can't, I have to meet up with Neji. But first I need to drop my dress off."

"Yeah, I need to help my father with some things, so I can't make it. Sorry" Hinata said.

"Sak?" Ino asked with puppy eyes.

"My parents want me to do some stuff at home, sorry Ino" Sakura lied.

"Ahh boo. Temari?"

"Shikamaru wanted to go to the movies today. Sorry"

"Ahh! Let me drive you guys home then" The girls got into her car and made their way home. After Sakura was dropped off she went into her house and up to her room. She closed her room door and walked to her closet. She opened it and saw the blue dress on the door. She touched it softly.

"Am I'm gonna get to wear you at all?" She sighed. She threw herself on the bed. She just wanted this situation to end.

 **With Tenten**

She was sitting on the park bench. She looked at her watch.

"Where is he?" She sighed. Just when she was gonna call him he came up behind her.

"Sorry I'm late"

"It's no problem, I thought you stood me up" She joked.

"I thought about it" he joked back to her. She hit his arm softly.

"So what's up?" She said as she looked at him. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked over his face and noticed he had slight blush on his face.

"Well um…"

"Neji, are you nervous? Come on, you could tell me anything"

"Tenten..you know I love you right?"

"Well yeah" Her heart sank. What was he gonna tell her?

"This is kind of hard for me to do but-"

"Are you breaking up with me Neji?"

"Are you crazy? No of course no I just" He paused. "Fuck it. I wanted to give this to you" He took a box out his pocket.

"What is this?" She looked at the box and back at him

"Tenten, when I meet you years ago, I only thought of you as a friend of mine. But as time progressed, I found myself falling in love with you. When I asked you out two years ago, I knew I wanted to spend a long time with you. With this" He opened the box. It exposed a gold ring with their initials on it.

"Neji.." Tears flooded her eyes.

"I am not asking for you to marry me…yet. I am promising you that I will always be faithful. I am promising you days filled with happiness and laughter. With this ring, I am promising you my love. With this ring…I am promising…to make you my wife one day.."

"Neji.."

"Will you accept it?" He held the ring.

"Of course! I love you more than words can describe. I can't wait for the day you make me your wife" He smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. She got close to him and interlocked her hand with his. He used his other hand to touch her cheek. He kisses her lips tenderly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too…"

 **With Sakura**

She was listening to music as she folded her clothes and put them away. She was startled when she saw a shadow at her balcony. She raised an eye brow. She grabbed a hanger and opened the curtain. She calmed down when she saw who it was. She opened the door and sighed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry, what are you doing?"

"Folding my clothes, what's up?" She closed the door. He sat on her bed. He looked around her room and saw her closet door open. He saw a blue dress. She quickly closed the closet door.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Well yeah, did anyone ask you to prom yet?"

"Just Sai"

"Did you give him an answer yet?"

"No, you kind of came in when he did"

"Oh, well I was actually gonna see if you wanted to go with me" Sakura sighed and sat next to him.

"Sasuke.."

"Look, you don't have to answer me. You can answer us on prom day"

"Huh? Us?"

"Look, Sai and I will wait for your answer."

"Is that fair?"

"Is anything fair in this world?"

"Got me there"

"Look" he got close to her and put his hand under her chin.

"Sasuke.."

"We will be outside the prom doors. You can make a decision there. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes"

"So I hope to see you in that beautiful dress next week" She smiled softly.

"Okay" He got up and opened the door.

"I'll see you then"

"Bye.."

"Bye" She closed door as he left. She took a deep breath. She called Sai. She needed to hear his feelings about this. She really needed to set her mind straight.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Sakura, how are you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Good good, so about prom"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, yeah. You can tell us next week"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you really okay with that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you okay with that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well yeah, it gives me time to think"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Then I'm okay with it."_** Sakura was quiet on the other end of the phone. ** _"Sakura, no matter the outcome, I'm always gonna be your friend"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah..same goes to you"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, I'll talk to you later then"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bye"_**

Sai hanged up the phone and sighed. He knew who she would choose, but he was coming to terms with it. He knew he loved her but he wanted her happy. He started to feel less sad and more free. He was going to grow from her and become a better man for another girl. He smiled. He will always be there if she needed him, but it was time for him to grow.

The week progressed, it was Wednesday morning. Prom was at 4 p.m tonight. It was 11 a.m. Hinata was at the salon getting her nails done. She looked down at them. Her nails were a French gray tip with little diamonds on them. She was startled when she felt her phone vibrate on her lap.

"Sorry"

 ** _"_** ** _Hello?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Hinata! How are you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Good, is everything alright?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I wanted to know, are you busy?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, right now I'm getting my nails done but I should be done in 30 minutes"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you think we could meet up?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, where?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Meet me at the gazebo in the park in front of the monument?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, I'll text you when I'm leaving"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, see you then Hinata"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, bye Naruto"_**

She hung up the phone and smiled. She wondered what he wanted. She finished her nails and made her way to the spot to meet him. As she made her way, she couldn't help but see him pacing back and forth. She was worried.

"Naruto" She approached him.

"Hey Hinata, um sit down" He looked so nervous. She began to get nervous herself. Did she do something wrong? Was he going to break up with her?

"Okay first off, no we aren't breaking up and no I'm not mad at you"

"Thank goodness" She said as she touched her chest. "Did you do something?" She asked with an eye brow raised.

"Well yeah I did"

"Huh, what did you do?"

"Well, I feel for this girl"

"H-huh?"

"Yeah, she is so beautiful. Very kind and always there for me. This girl has been there for a long time, but I never took the time to acknowledge her. I wasted my time on someone else."

Hinata felt her heart sink. Was she not good enough?

"Because I fell in love with her, I decided to do something for her. I decided to get her this." He took the box out from his pocket. At that moment everything clicked in her head.

"Am I the girl you love?"

"Of course…Hinata, I love you so much, and we are going to be making a year soon. I hope you don't think this is to fast but, I wanted to give you this promise ring" He opened the box revealing a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata, I'm not the perfect guy. I'm clumsy and kind of dumb sometimes but I will always be by your side. I will always protect you. I would like to build a life with you and a family with you one day. So will you accept me as the man I am?"

Hinata hugged him and held him.

"Stupid, you made me so scared! I always loved you and I will always accept you. I hope to start a family with you one day. Naruto, you make me the happiest girl in the world. To some people you aren't perfect, but to me, you are perfect. You're one in a million" He broke the hug and looked at her pearl eyes. He kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you Hinata" She blushed. He tried to take the ring out the box. "Damn it come out!" He pulled at the ring and it ended up falling on the ground. "Damn it!" Naruto went on the ground and started looking for the ring. Hinata laughed softly and went to help him.

"Still think I'm perfect?" He joked.

"You're imperfectly perfect" She said as she kissed his cheek. Both of them were on the ground looking for the ring.

"I got it!" She laughed. She was so in love with this man.

 ** _With Sakura_**

She looked in the mirror. Her hair was done and her makeup was done. She took a deep breath. Today she would make the decision. She went to her balcony and saw a note on it. She opened the door and took the note.

 _Sakura, a limo will be coming to get you at 3:30. Sai and I will be waiting in front of the venue at 4. Can't wait to see you in the dress. See you soon._

 _Sasuke_

Sakura smiled softly. She looked at the clock. It was 3:15. She took a deep breath. She went to her closet and opened it. She looked at the dress.

"It's now or never"

To Be Continued..

 ** _A/N- Oh gosh! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I threw some Naruhina and Nejiten in here! Don't worry, you will get a little more of the couples in the rest of the story. But sadly, the story is coming to an end. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, they always mean the world to me. Love you guys, and until next time._**

 ** _Fefe D._**


	20. The Choice And a new Beginning

**Chapter 20-The Choice And a new Beginning**

Hinata sighed. She was in the room with Tenten. They both were dressed sitting on her bed.

"Are you ready?" Hinata looked down from her hand and smiled.

"Yeah"

"By the way, you look great!"

"You too Tenten. The ring is a nice touch" Hinata winked at her.

"I'm still in shock."

"Hey, same here. How did we get so lucky" Hinata said.

"Girls, the limo's here"

"That's our queue!" The girls grabbed their bags and walked out the room. Hinata and Tenten were at the top of the stairs. They took one last deep breath and made their way down the stairs. Neji's eyes locked on Tenten. Naruto had tears in his eyes when he saw Hinata walking down the stairs.

Tenten walked down the stairs in her red high neck silver and red dress. Her leg peeked out every time she took a step. Her brown hair was out in waves.

"Are you ready?"

"Tenten, you look beautiful."

"Thank you" She said as she kissed his cheek. He wore black suit pants with a red button down and a black tie. He placed the white rose on her wrist. His hair was in its regular pony tail and was down his back. She wrapped her arm around his and made their way outside.

"Hinata"

"You look wonderful" Naruto was wearing a dark gray suit with a silver shirt and a purple flower. He placed the flower on her wrist. She wore a long sleeveless silver dress that was opened down the back. The silver sparkled every time she moved. Her hair fell down her back in waves. She smiled at him.

"Let's go" She said softly. She placed her arm with his. They walked outside and made their way to the limo.

 **With Sakura**

She looked at herself once more. She was wearing a silver and blue dress. The silver was on the chest and the blue started mid waist. Silver sparkled through the dark blue fabric. Her hair was curled and down her back. Her bangs were swooped back. She smiled. She looked out the window and saw the limo. She went downstairs and took one last breath. She opened the door and went to the limo. She was so nervous, but she was confident with her decision. As she got to her destination, she saw Sai and Sasuke at the door. She took one last breath and walked out the limo. Sakura looked at the two men before her. She had to choose, it was now or never.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sakura, you look beautiful" Sai told her. She smiled.

"You look great yourself" He wore a dark blue suit with a silver shirt and dark blue tie.

"Hey Sakura, I knew the dress would look beautiful on you" She blushed at his words.

"You look great Sasuke" He wore a black suit with a dark blue shirt and silver tie.

She took a deep breath and looked at both of them once again. She took a step forward and hugged Sai tightly. Sasuke watched as his heart broke into pieces.

"Sai thank you for everything. But I'm not your girl. I'm sorry" She whispered in his ear. She kissed his cheek and let go of him. He sighed and smiled as he looked at her.

"I can accept that. Sakura, thank you for making me the happiest man these last few years. Even though we won't be together, I will always wish for your happiness. And I will always be here when you need me. You taught me to be a great man, and I hope to be an even better man for the girl I choose to grow with" Sakura smiled at his comment. As he walked away and went past Sasuke he whispered to him.

"I don't want to see a tear fall from her eyes. Treat her right" Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke. She walked to him and held his hands.

"Sasuke, I don't know where we stand. I don't know what this means, but I know I want to build something with you. Are you willing to start something with me, whatever this is?" Sasuke smiled as he held her hands. He looked in her eyes and with the biggest smile she ever saw, he said

"Of course" She looked up at him.

"Well let's get a move on then" She walked to the doors of prom with Sasuke and her hand in hand. She saw her friends and walked to them.

"Sakura!?" Ino yelled. Sakura looked at the blonde. Her baby pink dress looked amazing on her. Her blonde hair fell around her in waves and her makeup was light.

"You look beautiful!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a date" She pointed to Sasuke. Everyone smiled as they realized what it meant.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled happily.

"I am happy for you two" Neji said to the couple.

"So happy you're here Sakura"

"Me too, and by the way, the dresses look great on you two" She said to Hinata and Temari. Temari wore a dark green dress. On the neck and down the center of her torso and down her back was a flower like silver design. Her hair was up and to the side.

"That's what I told them! They are lucky they look stunning! If not I would of yelled at them for keeping such beautiful dresses to themselves! " Ino complained. Everyone laughed. They all sat down and began to joke and laugh. The night progressed and before they realized it was 9 p.m. Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones sitting at the table. A slow song soon came on and Sakura looked at Sasuke. She blushed and looked away. He knew what that meant.

Sasuke put his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" Sakura nodded. She put her hand in his and made their way to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They began to sway side to side as the song played. She looked up at him. The look they shared said more than words could ever describe. As Bryan Adams played in the background, everyone began to join the dance floor. Sakura saw Ino and Kiba together; she rested her head on his chest as they danced. She saw Shikamaru and Temari dancing as they looked in each other's eyes. She searched and saw Naruto and Hinata dancing together. Naruto kissed her cheek softly. Sakura looked at her and saw a ring on her finger. She decided not to push it and ask about it another time.

"Sasuke.."

"Yeah?"

"It was worth it"

"What do you mean?"

"You were worth all of it, all the tears, the fighting, everything. You were worth fighting for"

"Good job using the song" He joked. She laughed softly.

"I'm trying here"

"You were worth it too Sakura…I wish I would of figured it out sooner"

"Better late than never"

"So are you guys together?" Naruto asked as he swayed his way next to them.

"Shut up dope" Sasuke said to him as they continued to dance.

"I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said as he swayed away with Hinata. Sakura laughed softly. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other once more. She didn't hesitate this time. She kissed his lips softly. She smiled softly as his lips were placed on hers.

"Yes" Ino said as she danced with Kiba.

"Are you satisfied now?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it only took em like 12 years"

"I'm upset you were counting"

"Shush and kiss me" Kiba smirked and kissed the blonde.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yeah Hinata-chan"

"Did you mean that stuff you said?"

"Of course I did, the ring you wear now is a reminder of my love for you. I'm sorry it isn't grand and big"

"No need to apologize, it is beautiful. "

"Like you"

"Naruto-kun"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"And I love you" He kissed her lips softly.

"Ay Neji"

"Are they engaged? What is that ring?"

"Neji calm down"

"I need to know"

"Neji, did you forget?" She played with the ring on her finger. His expression softened.

"How could I?."

"exactly" Tenten blushed as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tenten"

"For?"

"Making me the happiest guy in the world" She kissed his cheek.

"And thank you for making me the luckiest girl in the world." He smiled and kissed her lips.

Temari was dancing with Shikamaru. She looked at him.

"You know, for someone so troublesome, I do care for you…a lot"

"Same here..I'm happy I met you"

"I hope we can continue this relationship.."

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way" Temari smiled.

"I hope to see that smile for years to come" She kissed him softly. Words would never describe the happiness he gave her.

Sai was leaning on the wall. He smiled. He was startled as he was approached by a girl.

"Yes?"

"Hey, do you wanna, I don't know dance with me?" He looked the girl over. She was blonde, and was wearing glasses. She wore a baby blue long dress with slits on the side. He took a deep breath. He placed his hand with hers and took her to the dance floor.

"What's your name?"

"Shiho"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sai"

"Thanks for dancing with me"

"No, thank you" He smiled.

Prom was a night they would never forget. Tenten and Hinata were ambushed with questions due to their rings. Sakura was yelled at for hiding her dress from Ino. Temari yelled at Ino to keep her in check. It was like their last night of normality. Right now, they had no responsibilities. All they had to so was have fun.

Who knew what would happen to them when they went to college? Who knew if these relationships would pass the test of time? All that mattered was now; the future could wait.

It was Graduation day. Sakura was standing behind stage, nervous.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned and saw her mom and dad.

"Ahh , I'm so scared to give this speech!"

"Don't be hunny, you practiced and practiced. I know you'll do well"

"Thanks mom"

"My princess, you're gonna officially be a high school graduate. I am so proud of you" Her father hugged her tightly. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Dad, no matter what, I'm still your little girl"

"I know, I know. Also, be careful with that Sasuke fellow"

"I know dad" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on dear, it's about to start." They hugged Sakura and went to their seats.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru came next to Sakura.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Also, why didn't you want to do the speech?"

"Too much work and besides, you're a better writer than I am"

"Gee thanks" She laughed. "Is Temari in the audience?"

"Yeah, she is with my parents"

"Hinata!"

"Hey, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, nervous" Hinata stated.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Shikamaru stated. Just as he finished talking the loud speakers went off.

 ** _Good afternoon, today we will be presenting the new graduates of Konoha High school. Please try to hold applause till the end of all the names. First, we will have a speech presented by not one, not two but three valedictorians._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga!"_** The crowd roared as they walked out. Sakura took one deep breath and went to the microphone.

"Good afternoon. Today is the day we will become High school graduates and start a new life as young adults. ****We thought leaving High school would be the end but no. Leaving High school is the start of a new chapter in our lives. Sure we may not see friends as much, and may lose contact, but this is our chance to meet new people, to grow with old and new people. Think of everyday as your last, only then will you be living everyday to its fullest. Konoha High, it has been fun, it has been real, but now it's time to move on and start a new chapter. Let's go class of 2012!" The crowd cheered.

Each student was called one by one onto stage to get their diploma. Parents couldn't help but cheer when their child was called onto stage. After two hours the ceremony was over and everyone was standing outside.

"Ino, why are you crying?" Tenten asked.

"Because! Because.."

"You do realize we will be in the same school right?"

"But not in the same classes!"

"Oh boy" Sakura hugged her blonde.

"Hey Ino"

"What?"

"You do realize we are going to the same school now right?" Temari stated.

"Oh my god you're right!"

"Well that was a fast change in mood"

"Guys, it just won't be the same"

"Hey, you dealt with me leaving to America. I think you'll be fine with me on a different floor"  
Everyone laughed.

"So where do we go from here?" Tenten asked

"I don't know, where ever life takes us" Hinata responded.

"Guys, this is only the beginning. There is so much more to come!"

 ** _A/N- Guys! It is finally over. I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you all for staying for the ride. There may or may not be a sequel in the making, but if you really want that, let me know! For the mean time I will be editing and fixing my story High school Last chances! So please, take the time to read it and review it (Give me about a week to fix it up though lol). I love you guys so much and thank you again for the support! This is so far the most viewed story and that brings happiness to my heart! Until next time~_**

 ** _Fefe D._**


End file.
